My Boyfriend is a Pop Star
by X-Sparker
Summary: He's my half sister's stepson… wait, what?
1. Chapter one: Two ends of a spectrum

**My Boyfriend is a Pop Star**

Summary: He's my half sister's stepson…wait what?

* * *

**Chapter one: Two ends of a spectrum**

'_Da-da-da-da… Da-da-da-da…'_

The school bell rang in its typical, boring Big Ben sound. Class was over, and the kids were leaving for lunch.

"Roxas." Sora shook his friend. "Roxas!"

Without a sound, Roxas' head fell from his palm and he woke up.

"Wake up, it's lunch time!" Sora hurried.

Roxas rubbed his eyes quietly. He couldn't quite open them from sleep.

"Look here." A voice behind Sora said contemptuously, "Didn't know Mr. Cool would have lagging times."

Roxas frowned. _Riku_.

"Look, Riku." Roxas began groggily, "Don't you stand there and talk like you're fine when all you want to do is f-"

"Roxas!" Someone at the door called for him. "The Assistant Principal wants to see you. You gotta head to the office now."

All the other kids turned their glances to the one blond kid sitting next to the window. Roxas was fully awake now, standing up and walking right through the gazes. His back was straight, and he looked straight ahead, unwavering.

"Roxas!" Sora called.

"I'll be okay, guys." He smiled, and left.

* * *

'_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!' 'Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!' 'Oh my God!'_

"Hey everybody, are you ready tonight!" The place was dark. The lights were booming. The screams were piercing. There was nothing about this place on this night that didn't give people the goose bumps.

"Alright, here we go!"

The lights lit the whole place up. There were fireworks spurting out from the jets embedded into the stage, and dry ice gas drifting down from the duct pipes. His voice lived through the amplifying speakers.

'_Axel! Axel! I love you!'

* * *

_

"Out of town?" I repeated. "What do you mean she's out of town?"

"We-Well, I- I don't know!" The Assistant Principal said, fretting. He was a round man into his mid-forties with vertex baldness. "She just left a call, and says she's out of town. She says, when school is over, someone will come pick you up. You'll be staying with that person for the time being."

"Sir, with all due respect, you're not actually letting me go with a stranger, are you?" I said. "If anything happens to me, _you'll_ be responsible for it."

"Re… Respo- What? No, no, no!" That seems to do the trick. His face was paler than milk mixed with cream cheese and slopped over vanilla ice cream. "I can't get into trouble! I still have my-"

"Wife, two lovely children, one boy Tom and one girl Christina to feed." I said, smiling. "Right?"

"W-Well, you should've told me if you knew in the first place." He stopped cowering. "Do you have a solution?"

"Yes, Mister. Everything will be _just fine_ if you just let me make a phone call." I said. "Just a moment, outside, hm?"

"Don't go too far, and don't talk for long!"

Yeah, blah blah blah.

* * *

"What is this thing?" I asked her.

"Oh, baby, baby." She answered. "Roxas, it'll be fine. Trust me."

"No, I'm done believing in the crap you keep feeding me every single time I ask you something. I don't know what you're plotting, and I'm not going to be a part of it until you tell me what's going on!"

"Oh, so much for taking care of you all these years and being your only family left." Yeah, right. Like you ever really did. Keep that bullshit in your mouth, I don't need it. "Just believe in me. Go with the person who'll pick you up. I'm your sister! What can I possibly do to you?"

Only _half_ of a sister, mind you. "I'm not going with _anyone_ until you tell me what's going on."

"Oh, if you insist." I can tell she rolled her eyes at the other side of the line. "I'm going on a belated honeymoon with my hubby because we never got to go when we married. I won't be here to take care of you anymore and I'm worried about you, so… I asked my stepson to take care of you for now."

"What?" First off, she never took care of me nowadays anyway ever since she got married—or even when she dated that man and moved in with him—other than giving me money, and second, "Did you even _ask_ me about this before? I mean—"

"Oh, Roxas—"

"No, really." I could feel myself shaking with anger. "That's why I hate talking to you or have anything to do with you! It's because you _never_ ask me for _my_ opinion, you _never_ think of things _my_ way, and you _never_ think of _my_ feelings! All you care about is _your_ feelings—"

"That's _enough_!" She shouted. "Who do you think I'm doing all this for, huh? Why do you think I married this-this _sixty-year-old man_ when I could've married someone else-!"

"Yourself!" I said it but I didn't mean it. "'Cause you're selfis—" Something clicked behind her in the background just before she sounded like she was going to yell at me again.

"I will not tolerate this anymore, Roxas." She said, her voice shaking. "You are going to get picked up, and you will go with that man, whether you like it or not. I sent his picture to the Assistant Principal's office. You will listen to me, Roxas, and you will go with him."

Then she hung up on me.

* * *

On the other side of the city, in a crowded district, on a road, ran a limousine.

"Hey, hey, Axel." A guy with dirty blond hair climbed upward from his seat with a beer bottle in his hand. "Did you hear the fans yesterday night? They were crazy, man! What a good show!"

"Yes, yes, Demyx." Axel said, smirking, and sipped champagne from a glass. "I heard them. Now don't get too drunk."

"I won't." Demyx said giddily. He already did.

The limo pulled into a stop in front of Grand Hyatt. The manager in the shotgun seat got out and hustled the superstars towards the entrance of the hotel. An entire crowd of teenage girls had already staked their positions there waiting. They screamed when they saw Demyx and some others got out of the limo.

'_Hello, everybody. How're you doin'? Hey there, pretty. Oh, an autograph? Of course.' 'Alright, alright. They just came back from the world tour. They're exhausted, they need some rest. Th-Thank you, okay, alright. Security! Get over here!'_

"Whoa, you hold up." The manager raised a hand against Axel's shoulder when he tried to follow the rest of his band mates to the hotel. "I have orders from one of the Big Bosses. You were supposed to go pick up this kid."

"What?" Axel looked at her incredulously.

"I don't know the details. Your family's limo is pulling in. Go ask your chauffeur."

Axel turned around and found his limo pulling over behind the band's. He walked over and got in.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I have direct orders from madam to go pick up her brother—eh, half-brother to be exact."

"Half-brother? Since when did she… Anyway, why am _I_ going to pick him up?"

"Sir, please look at your screen, she left a video message there."

Axel glanced from the chauffeur to the monitor imbedded into the headrest of the seat in front of him. With a few touches he opened his mailbox.

"_Hi, Axel."_

Oh God.

"_Your father and I are finally going on the honeymoon we never got to go to. I know I'm asking a big favor of you, but you wouldn't mind taking care of my brother, would you? All you have to do is just let him stay at your place for three months until we come back_._ He's a really nice kid, very quiet and gentle. You guys will definitely get along. Your father had no problem with this, so Mommy's counting on you. I know I can count on you. You're such a good boy. See you in three months!"_

_First off, you're __**not**__ my mother—_Axel could feel steam gushing out his nostrils—_Second, did you even bother to ask me beforehand?_

"U-turn! We're going home!" Axel yelled.

"Eh? S-Sir? But, I can't defy madam's orders… I… I'd lose my job!"

"I told you t—wait a minute." Axel leaned forward to his chauffeur. "Can I take a look at the kid?"

"O-Oh, madam should have a picture along with her message."

Axel pulled up said picture. _Tch. He's just a kid, ain't he? And what does it say on his shirt…? High School? He goes to—no, he __**still**__ goes to high school? That makes him younger than me! Then…_

"Aah!" Axel exclaimed.

"W-What's wrong, Sir?"

_I have a step-half-uncle who's younger than me…

* * *

_

_Tsh. Who the hell is this guy? He's taking so long._ Roxas thought as he waited at the gate of the school. He glanced at his watch for the third time and the person still hadn't showed up. He was almost figuring that he'd have more chance hitchhiking in the middle of the city.

Just then, a car turned the corner and Roxas looked. It was a limo. Roxas sighed and started to walk towards the nearest bus stop, _I guess he forgot to come_. _So much for taking care of me, big sister._

"Hey, are you mister Roxas?" Somebody asked.

Roxas looked over. The driver of the limo stopped and got out of the car. "Are you Roxas, Sir?" He asked again.

"Who are you?" Roxas looked at him with a skeptical look.

"I've come here to pick you up." The driver smiled. "I have orders from madam—your sister."

"How can I trust you?" Roxas backed away from the driver.

"If you wanna go home, then get in." Someone else said. The tinted window of the limo's back seat rolled down. "I don't have all day, _mister Roxas_."

_He's the guy from the picture!_ Roxas looked at the picture in his hand. There was no mistake—a head of unbelievably red hair, weirdly tattooed cheeks. There was no one else on earth who would look like this guy.

"If you don't get in now, I'll leave without you." He said. That ticked on Roxas' nerves and he straightened his back.

"Who do you think you are?" Roxas said loudly, declaring his stance. "It's not like I want to go with you."

The guy chuckled in disbelief. No one had ever refused his offer to sit in the same car with him. "Who do I think I am? I'm the front man of this city's hottest band. No one says no to me."

"Well, I'm sorry, Mister I'm-so-goddamn-cool." Roxas huffed derisively. "Unfortunately, I can do just _fine_ without you, so quite frankly, _NO_." And at the turn of his heel he continued his walk to the bus stop.

"S-Sir!" The chauffeur fretted. "Mister Axel, what should I do? I have to bring him home. It's madam's orders!"

"Don't worry about it." He said, fire burning at the ends of his nerves. "If she seeks responsibility, I'll handle it. Just drive me home now."

* * *

Roxas collapsed to his bed after he got home. The apartment was quiet, as always. Of course. What was he expecting? Noises? People's chatter? No. That won't happen anymore. He lives entirely by himself now. All his sister does is drop in calls now and then and transfer money to his bank account regularly so he won't starve to death. Besides, this wasn't even the apartment they lived together in before. This was just a high-class, single-person, magazine-catalog-sample-like studio apartment that she got him.

The phone rang to bring him out of his trance. He blinked, grabbed his phone, and looked at it.

_Caller: The Devil Queen_

He rolled his eyes. Yes, he gave her that nickname. It fits her perfectly.

"What?"

"Baby Roxas." She greeted. "How is it? Did you meet Axel?"

"Yes, _great, great, fantastic sister_," He said sarcastically. "I met your _great, great, fantastic _son."

"Oh, isn't he a handsome jewel?"

"I'm going to tell you this, and I'm only going to tell you this once—in this world, _I HATE ARROGANT PEOPLE THE MOST!"_

And then he hung up on her as revenge for the one she did last time.

* * *

Just when Axel thought he could have some peace taking a bath in his Jacuzzi tub, somebody dared to call him in the middle of his relaxation time.

"Argh, goddamn…" He raised his arm and pressed a button on the phone panel installed in his bathroom. "Hello?"

"Hi, Axel?" It's her.

"What?"

"Where is Roxas right now? I called him and he sounded so mad! Is he okay?"

_She doesn't know where he is? So she doesn't know he didn't come with me? Okay, I see I can make up something here_.

"Oh, that was nothing. He… came with me. We just had a small misunderstanding, but it's all fine now."

"Can you give him the phone?" She asked.

"Uh…" Axel scratched his head. "He's… in the bathroom taking a bath right now."

"Oh…" She mused. "Alright. Axel, I really don't want to be like this, but if anything happens to Roxas… Your father's on my side."

"Of course." Axel said nicely but he heart was cursing her at a million miles per hour. _And don't you mention __**that person**__ in front of me. I don't ever want to hear anything about him_.

* * *

The next day when Roxas headed home with Sora and Riku, a crowd was gathering at the gate of the school. Curious, they stalked up there and tried to maneuver through the crowd.

Standing there, leaning on a parked Lamborghini, was the unbelievably noticeable redhead with huge Fendi shades on.

"Oh my goodness!" Roxas exclaimed and fought his way through. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Came here to pick you up." He smirked.

"W-What?"

"_Roxas, do you know Axel?" "Oh my God, can you get me an autography from him?" "Kyaah! He's so hot!"_

"Come on, let's go." Axel said.

"Wait, what? I'm not—"

"If you don't want the media to come here and become a bother to your school," Axel gritted his teeth and whispered to Roxas' ear. "You better come with me."

And so Roxas was dragged into the shotgun seat of Axel's Lamborghini before they drove off.

* * *

"Where are you bringing me?" Roxas demanded.

"I take it you're not the sociable kind of guy at school, huh?" Axel smiled.

"That's none of your business." Roxas narrowed his eyes. "Now tell me where we're going or I'll call the police!"

"For what?" Axel was shocked by Roxas' far-out claim.

"Abduction." Roxas said, tasting the words in his mouth. "It's illegal. 'Axel, front man of the city's hottest band, kidnaps a high school kid'. How do you like that newspaper headline?"

"It's too long." Axel, despite being shocked at Roxas' bluntness, laughed.

"Whatever."

"We're going home." Axel said. "_My_ home."

"Why yours?" Roxas frowned.

"Because your sister said so."

"Are you…" Roxas started, and stopped, as if he could not believe Axel, "You're going to tell me that you'll listen to her."

"Yes, I will."

"You're kidding me." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Do you not know what she's made of—what's wrong with you? Are you afraid of her or something?"

"That's not very nice of you to say that about your sister."

"Answer my question."

Axel blinked, hesitated. "No, I'm not afraid of her. I just can't afford to piss her off."

"Why?" Roxas asked, then decided to guess, "Wait… does it relate to your dad?"

"Yes." Axel admitted.

"What, are you going to lose your position as front man of the band if she asked him to fire you?"

"No." Axel said. "I was specifically afraid something like this would happen, that's why I worked independently from him."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Our guitarist." Axel said. "Demyx."

"You mean… Demyx from the former band Frontier?"

"Yes, you know him?"

"Of course!" Roxas answered enthusiastically. He was a long-time fan of Frontier. "Uh-I mean… He _did_ have several big hits under his hand."

"Yeah." Axel nodded. "Well, that would not be anymore if your sister gets pissed off on me and decides to ask that person about it."

"'That person' who?"

"You know, the one you were talking about just now."

"Your dad?" Roxas asked, and glanced at Axel. The redhead nodded. "Why?"

"He doesn't own any of my stuff but…" Axel hesitated. "Oh forget it, you won't understand."

"Don't just stop in the middle! Try me." Roxas said. Axel shook his head. "Axel…" Roxas said daringly.

"Alright, alright." Axel chuckled nervously. "He doesn't have anything on me, but he's a person of heavy influence on Demyx's dad's company. Their company isn't like my family's, not a big corporation with safe footings. If he decides to pull out, Demyx's dad would go bankrupt."

"But… isn't Demyx making a lot of money?"

"But just think about it." Axel said. "Just all the bad press and debts and Demyx having to go home and help out. He'd never have time to work with us anymore."

Roxas mused for a moment. "I see. So you're doing everything to keep my sister and your father happy?"

"That's right."

"Well, at least we have one thing in common."

"What?" Axel asked.

"We both don't like my sister… or your step-mom, so to speak." Roxas answered, and Axel chuckled. "But… they're not here right now. Why couldn't you just pick me up and drive me home and leave it at that?"

"If I could've, I would've." Axel rolled his eyes. "Yesterday when I got home she called me to check up on you. She even asked me to have you answer the phone. I managed to lie through this one but if we keep on living separately she'll find out eventually."

"Can't I at least go home during the weekends?"

"Roxas." Axel glared at the boy. "Do you really hate me that much?"

"Well, no, that's not what I meant…"

"Then just come here for a few months." Axel sighed. "It'll be okay. We'll still live our lives separately. We won't probe into each other's privacy. No nothing. Treat it as your pre-college dorm experience."

"Alright…" Roxas said, pouting out the window. "But we can at least go back to my place right now so I can pack some stuff up, right?"

Axel glanced at Roxas, and smiled. "Show me the way."

* * *

A/N: Been experimenting around this fic for years... Finally it's up. There is a cover page for this story on my deviantart account, go check it out!


	2. Chapter two: The Halo Effect

**My Boyfriend is a Pop Star**

Summary: He's my half sister's stepson…wait what?

* * *

**Chapter two: The Halo Effect**

"So this is where you live?" Axel said as he strolled into the entryway of Roxas' apartment, hands in his pockets.

"Right now, it is." Roxas said. "It didn't used to be." He whispered.

"Why'd you move here?" Axel caught Roxas' last sentence.

"The other place was too big for me alone." Roxas answered.

"Oh." Axel downcast his eyes. "You live alone?"

"What else were you expecting?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, nothing, really." Axel shook his head. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." Roxas answered. "Why?"

"Nothing... You're just... younger than me." Axel said.

"Of course I am." Roxas looked at Axel with a face of 'duh'.

"But you're my uncle." Axel chuckled. "Your generation rank is with my step-mother."

Then it dawned onto Roxas, "You know what that means?"

"What?"

"That means I get to tell you what to do." Roxas stuck his tongue at Axel, and that seemed to make him blush in the angry way.

"I'm telling you, you punk, you'll get it one day—" Axel gritted the words through his teeth and raised a hand to threaten the blond. It didn't work on Roxas. The kid wasn't just the average teenager.

"Right, right." Roxas disregarded Axel's threat and continued packing.

* * *

Roxas didn't know what to expect for Axel's house. He could tell already from two occasions that Axel wasn't just some dumb-grump musician who was trying to live by the bucks from little bar performances. No—he had his own limo, and he had a Lamborghini. So he couldn't be living somewhere dirty or smelly. At least that comforted him. And more and more his beliefs are confirmed when they passed from the average suburbs into the higher woods near the crest of a mountain.

They made a right turn somewhere on a slanted street, and arrived at a forlorn steel gate. Whatever stood behind that gate was hidden behind the foliage of the vines. When Roxas looked over, Axel was looking into a thing that made strange noises, and pressed his thumb onto a glass surface.

'_Welcome home, Axel.' _A computer lady said as the steel gate rolled open.

"Home, sweet home." Axel grunted as he pulled his car in. Roxas stared out the window at the standing mansion, lit up by the phantasmal lights and ghostly moon. The fountain in the front courtyard spluttered water out silently.

"So this is where you guys live." Roxas said, slightly awed.

"What guys?" Axel asked, paying more attention to his parking.

"You, my sister and your dad, who else?"

"Who said I'm living with them?" Axel exclaimed incredulously. "I live here alone."

_Alo-_ "WHAT?" Roxas yelled.

"Why are you screaming?" Axel released his seat belt and got out of the car.

"You live here alone… _in this huge house_?" Roxas followed after him, throwing his backpack behind him.

"What's so strange about it?" Axel shrugged as he opened the door to the house.

_This place could live more than ten people in here!_ Roxas thought as he looked at Axel's back with disgust. "This is such a waste of money! You don't even need to use this much space!"

"So?" Axel turned around and glared at Roxas. "I still own this place, because _I can_."

"You-"

"We had a deal, didn't we? You stay out of my lifestyle, and I'll stay out of yours." Axel said with his arms crossed. "Now come with me, I'll show you your room."

Once again Roxas' nerves were ticking. "Who do you think you are? I could live without you anyway! It's not like I have to be here!"

"So she gave you three months' worth of grocery money?" Axel said nonchalantly as he continued walking, completely dismissing Roxas' objections.

"No she didn't—wait… _three months_?"

"Lifestyles of the rich and famous, Roxas." Axel shrugged. "A three-month honeymoon is considered normal."

"This isn't funny…" Roxas chuckled with nervous disbelief. "Hey, where're you going? Hey!"

* * *

There were rules to living with Axel. No entering each other's room without permission. Roxas cannot answer calls from the landline and will not use it. Keep public area (AKA dining, living rooms, kitchen, guest hall, front and backyard, swimming pools—both the indoor and the outdoor one, and garage) clean and usable for everyone. Everyone gotta do his own laundry and dishes, or hire his own maid to do it. Axel will provide groceries, but meals are cooked by and for individuals.

"If you run out of anything—toilet papers, toothpaste, yadi-yadi-yada—tell me or the maid if she's here." He said. Roxas nodded his head quietly. "Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight." Roxas answered, closed the door, and collapsed onto his new bed. _How did things turn out this way?_ Even the bed he sleeps on now is so unfamiliar.

"Dad…" He fell asleep whispering.

* * *

"Roxas, Roxas." Sora whispered harshly. "Wake up!"

Riku, seeing that Sora was trying so hard to no avail, effortlessly shot his eraser at Roxas' skull.

"Ow!" Roxas frowned, rubbed his temple, "Who dares to hit me?"

"Roxas." The person rising tall and mighty in front of Roxas growled. "Do you want to get detention?"

Roxas widened his eyes at the menacing voice. "No, ma'am."

"Then quit sleeping in the middle of class!" She howled into his face.

When lunchtime came, Sora came worriedly to his friend's side. "Roxas, have you been doing stuff you shouldn't be doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know." The brunet shrugged. "Like staying up late all night outside dealing drugs and trafficki—"

"Are you out of your mind?" Roxas glared at his friend. Sora shivered.

"But you're always dozing off in class! I don't know if you're being harsh to yourself!"

"I just didn't sleep well last night, okay?" Roxas grunted. "A lot of stuff happened recently."

"Like what?" Sora sat down next to the blond. "Oh, wait! Yesterday that famous rock star Axel came to school for you. Does it have something to do with him?"

"Partly." Roxas answered, and knew it was a bad idea to because Sora kept on inquiring. "It's complicated, Sora—Just know that for the next three months I won't be living in my apartment."

"Why? Where are you living?" Sora asked. The idea didn't get through his dense head until after a while. "Oh wait! Are you living with Axel?" He jumped up.

"_Sssssshhh!_" Roxas covered Sora's mouth and dragged his friend back down. "Did you want the whole school to skin me alive?"

"Oh, eh, sorry." Sora said sheepishly. "So it's true? You're living with him?"

Exasperated, Roxas nodded.

"Oh my God!" Sora almost yelled again. "Why? What's going on between you two?"

"He's my… I don't even know what… half step-nephew?" Roxas squeaked. "Anyway, he's my half sister's stepson."

"That _is_ very complicated." Sora scratched his head. "But… you're not blood-related to him, huh?"

"No, I'm not." Roxas said. He didn't know whether he should thank for that fact or what.

"Hi, Roxas." A sweet voice interrupted their conversation.

"N-Naminé?" Sora jumped when he realized it was her, one of the school's sweetest girls, a natural beauty; and, inevitably, Roxas' crush.

"I was just thinking, would you mind having lunch with me?" She smiled at the blond.

"Uh… Sure." Roxas shrugged with a smile. Deep down he was really trying his very best to hide embarrassment. Sora giggled as quietly as he could as he sneakily slipped away from the two and ran off to lunch with Riku.

* * *

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Roxas asked, his lips uncontrollably pulling into a clandestine smile.

"We don't have school tomorrow, silly." Naminé smiled back.

"Well, can't we meet outsi—"

'_Honk! Honk!'_

Axel rolled down the window. "Hey Roxas, get in."

Roxas rolled his eyes. Naminé looked intently into the car. "Is he your ride?"

"Yeah." Roxas said sullenly. "I gotta go. I'll see you later."

Naminé nodded and watched Roxas go with a smile. Roxas climbed into the car with a grunt.

"That your girlfriend?" Axel asked, seeing Naminé waving to Roxas before they left.

"I thought we had a deal." Roxas said. "I don't probe into your private life. You don't probe into mine."

"Right." Axel licked his lips, caught by his own words.

"And also," Roxas said. "Can you stop coming to school with your Lamborghini? It's kind of distracting."

"What do you want me to do?" Axel shrugged.

"Don't you have a more normal car?" Roxas said. "Just a plain Toyota or Honda or something?"

"My chauffeur has a Lexus." Axel suggested. "Is that okay?"

"You have your own chauffeur—" Roxas began, saw Axel's 'we had a deal' face, and stopped himself. "Okay, fine. You can pick me up with that."

"I won't anymore, then." Axel said. "I'll just have my chauffeur pick you up. That'll be easier on my schedule, too."

Roxas groaned and rolled his eyes. "Isn't there any bus routes that goes to your house?"

"Nope." Axel said, then laughed. "Nobody living in that area will ever have to take the bus. Pretty much all of us have our own chauffeurs."

"Damn rich bastards." Roxas mumbled under his breath.

* * *

When Roxas made dinner, he made an extra serving. He didn't know why; he wasn't obliged to. He just had to make dinner and it was sort of a waste to make it for a single person.

Or so he told himself when he buffed up to knock on Axel's door. No one answered, but Roxas knew Axel was in there.

"Axel?"

There was no answer.

Roxas quietly, slowly, fearfully opened the door. The room was almost completely dark, except for the desk light that outlined Axel's bobbing head. He was listening to his Sennheiser headphones, looking at the computer screen full of zigzagging lines, and writing on a piece of paper all at the same time.

Roxas walked to stand next to Axel. "You're a lefty?" He blurted out, then got frightened that Axel might yell at him for entering his room without permission.

Axel looked left up and pulled down his headphones. "Why are you in here?"

"O-Oh, I was just…" Roxas fidgeted and turned to face the door, fearing that he may get into trouble for seeing unreleased songs. "I made dinner and I made a little more than usual. I was just wondering if you've eaten yet or not."

Axel tried to read Roxas, but the more obvious Roxas' shyness is, the less decipherable he is. "I thought we agreed that meals are—"

"'Cooked by and for individuals', I know." Roxas interrupted. "It's just that… if I only cook for one single person, then a lot of the ingredients have to be opened and then have a large part of it stored into the fridge again. This isn't good to the food and it rots faster this way. So I made more…"

Axel said nothing, as if waiting for Roxas to continue.

"… But I guess you don't want any, huh?" Roxas gulped. "Nevermind. I'll just have the rest as lunch tomorrow." Then he started to leave the room.

"You know what." Axel paused the playback on his computer and pulled the headphones off from his neck. "I… could use a dinner break from this right now."

"Oh." Roxas turned around and said. "Okay." He nodded.

* * *

Axel had never eaten dinner with anyone at home. Not once that he could remember. Dinners with others at restaurants—for celebration or entertaining clients—sure; but dinner at home with someone… Unless you count booze-licking with Demyx. But that's really more like a bowl of cup noodles paired with potato chips, accompanied by beer and Call of Duty.

So it was a strange feeling to have dinner with Roxas, his supposed "uncle", sitting at the dining table and not at his desk nor on the ground facing the TV, eating food that was actually cooked with actual fresh salmon and actual rice and actual olive oil and actual tomatoes. Neither of them said anything for a long while.

"Do you always cook?" Axel broke the silence first.

"On weekdays." Roxas answered, concentrated on chewing his food. "Weekends I usually eat out or get delivery."

"Oh." Axel said. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Is something wrong?" Roxas asked. "Is the food—"

"No, no." Axel shook his head. "It's just… I've never had dinner with someone at home. It all feels kind of awkward to me."

"Never…?" Roxas echoed. "Never, in your life?"

Axel shook his head.

"You mean, even when you were a kid, not even with your family, your parents?"

Axel shook his head. "No. Have you?"

Roxas took a moment of stupor. What kind of a childhood did Axel have, if he never even had dinner with his parents at the same table? "I have—of course I have."

"Oh." Axel said. "What's it like?"

"It—" Roxas started, musing. The memories were surfacing. The four of them laughing, talking, chattering. Their voices stand out from the background TV noise. The steel fork makes a clear "cling" when it hits the plate. "It was our favorite time of the day… We were always talking, laughing. Some of the things—the people—are unforgettable…"

"Roxas…?"

Roxas closed his eyes, composed himself, and sat up. "Sorry 'bout that. Hurry up before the food gets cold."

And for once, Axel nodded his head without saying something witty or protesting.


	3. Chapter three: Curiosity kills

**My Boyfriend is a Pop Star**

Summary: He's my half sister's stepson…wait what?

A/N: EDIT: Roxas' bedroom does not have its own bathroom. This is a minute detail that will come into play in a future chapter.

* * *

**Chapter three: Curiosity kills**

In less than a week Roxas and Naminé were going out. Everyone thought they were a cute couple.

"Ahh, I wish I had someone like that." Sora said, intentionally teasing the new couple. "Roxas, you're a lucky man."

"You could too, if you just look around carefully for who's there for you." Riku said, sipping tea from his cup.

Sora looked around, "Where?"

Riku rolled his eyes and Roxas laughed.

* * *

It had been three days they hadn't talked to each other; not that it bothered Roxas, not at all. It would be just like his life hadn't changed at all—he had been alone for almost a year and a half. It wouldn't make any difference where he was.

But one strange thing Roxas had noticed about Axel's house was the lack of photos. Family photos, to be exact. Granted, Axel was an adult and had every right to be independent from his parents; but he was only twenty-three. How quickly can someone cut off from his family?

Then again, what could he expect of someone who never had dinner with his parents?

He was almost tempted to search him up. Undoubtedly Wikipedia must already have a wide space reserved for Axel.

_What am I doing? _Roxas rolled his eyes on himself and closed his laptop. His eyes came across his own photos, carefully framed next to the desk lamp.

What had he done, to deserve a lifetime of remembrance in pain? He sighed, covering the photo face-down.

* * *

"Welcome." A neatly dressed man approached the band. "Would you like to be shown to your rooms first?"

"That would be nice." Their manager said, following the man. Axel walked behind her and Demyx was looking around examining the ornaments of this Hyatt. Just when they thought they could get away without attracting attention, a few people stalked up to them with objects and pens waiting to be autographed.

"_Can I have an autograph?" "Can you write…"_

It made them feel good about themselves. Who'd figure they have fans even in Atlanta, Georgia? In fact, they had never even been there. The things fame can do…

* * *

Axel was lying on his bed, alone in his room, as always, when room service came in. He sat up and took a bite at the grade A hotel breakfast; it was splendidly cooked, as always, but just something was strange about it—as if something was missing.

Out the door came a knock. He walked over, peeped, and opened it for his manager.

"We've got to hurry up." She said. "We need to shoot before the sun starts coming down."

"It's seven thirty in the morning." Axel groaned, sitting back on his bed. "We've got time."

She went into his walk-in closet and checked the costume she gave him last night. Axel was still on the bed, poking at his breakfast.

"Something tastes weird in this." Axel said. She looked over, took a bite, and frowned.

"It tastes fine."

Axel shook his head. It definitely didn't—at least not to him. It didn't taste fresh; didn't taste like someone cared enough when he cooked this; didn't taste like Roxas' food.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked him. He didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel like… I'd…" He hesitated. _I'd rather be home where Roxas can cook for me._ Maybe Roxas was really that good at cooking. He shook his head again and said it was nothing.

* * *

Roxas felt like life couldn't get any better. He was going to school, getting normal grades, he had friends, and most importantly, he had a girlfriend. And yet, something felt wrong—when they were together, they either didn't talk much, or Naminé would be asking him questions. She kept on asking about his background, his family—stuff he didn't want to touch upon.

And she didn't tell him much about herself. It took him a week before he was able to figure out what she liked to eat. It baffled him; was he doing something wrong? Were there other things he could do to develop the relationship but didn't do? He had no clue; this was his very first experience. But he couldn't rely on his friends for advice: Sora—no one would even _think_ of asking Sora for relationship advice. He is so dense that he himself is more of the type to get advice; Riku—he sure seemed like the experienced type, but the truth is he _never_ had a girlfriend and he doesn't even have the courage to confess to the one he is crushing on.

Roxas sighed. Everyone around him seems to have his own problems. He couldn't bring himself to bother them and much less rely on their advice, given their dilemmas.

Then his eyes came across a portrait of Axel hung on the wall. _That egotistical bastard even hangs portraits of himself around_, he thought, but his attention was diverted: Axel must have some experience with relationships. After all, he must have had many girlfriends, given his popularity.

_Wait! What am I thinking about?_ Roxas shook his head. _We live separate lives! We don't bother with each other's privacy!_

But then again, was there really anyone else he could go to? His parents aren't there; asking his sister would be just as bad as asking Sora; he could try the Internet, but then that would just be pathetic.

He was just at the door of Axel's bedroom when the telephone rang. Since he was not allowed to use the landline phone he waited for it to be answered. It never did.

_Maybe Axel's not home…_ Roxas mused, and went downstairs. The phone flew to the answering machine, as usual.

There was a moment of silence before anyone said anything. The voice was a deep, cello-like sound.

"It's me. I'd like to talk to Roxas, if you hear this message, tell him to give me a call—"

Roxas glanced around, and picked up the phone.

"Hi, I'm Roxas." He said. Who was this?

"Oh." The man said. "Nice to talk to you."

"Who is this?"

"I am your brother-in-law." The man said. "Your half sister's husband."

Roxas' face straightened. "I see. Did you have something to talk to me about?"

"No." He said. "I just wanted to talk to you for once. Just to get to know you."

"Did my sister tell you to do this?"

"No, not at all." He said, laughing. "You're a tense young man."

Roxas relaxed. "I'm sorry. I know I can get edgy sometimes."

"That's alright." He said. "I just wanted to know how you're doing. How's school?"

"It's fine." Roxas said.

"It is your last year?"

"Yeah." Roxas said. "Waiting for college decisions now."

"And your friends?"

"They're good." Roxas said. "Although… some of them are so clueless it's funny."

"Do you have anyone of particular interest?"

"Uh…" It was kind of a personal question and Roxas was kind of not familiar with this guy yet. "… Yes, I do."

"Hm." He said. "Well, it had been nice talking to you. Send… _him_ my best regards, will you?"

"Uh… sure." Roxas raised his eyebrows. The call ended.

Roxas went back up to Axel's bedroom door. It was likely Axel wasn't home, but he knocked anyway.

"Axel?"

No response. He twisted the doorknob just a tiny bit; it didn't stick on him. He pushed the door slightly.

Axel's room was much larger than his; it, unlike Roxas' bedroom, had its own bathroom, and on top of that it had a walk-in closet, and doors that led right outside to the balcony; and an sixty-five-inch TV with surround sound, perfect for some serious gaming.

_That damn rich bastard_.

Roxas huffed, and stalked into the room. There were portraits hung on the walls, either of Axel alone or with his band mates. He didn't have any big iMac or soundboard on the desk like he did in the study room, but instead a slim notebook sat humbly on top of the surface of the desk. A picture frame was next to it, faced down. It reminded Roxas of his own picture frame.

He picked it up. It was an old photograph—taken twenty years ago. There were no digital cameras back then, and the bright orange date was stamped—though fading—permanently on the picture. It had been in front of a mansion, in front of a beautiful yard, three people together. The child standing in the middle seemed vaguely familiar, and Roxas could recognize him right on by that hair color. Axel. Two adults stood behind him, one holding little Axel's shoulders and the other standing straight. They must have been his parents.

_So this is the person I just talked to…_ Roxas thought, staring at the stern-looking man. The colors of the photo were turning sepia.

"What are you doing?" A voice startled him. Roxas jumped and his hands went behind his back, trying to hide the picture.

Axel was standing at the door, a luggage in his hands. He glared at Roxas.

"I-I-I was… uh…" He quivered. He didn't expect Axel to be here. "I-I didn't know you were out of town…"

"Get out." Axel gritted, came into the room and threw the luggage aside. "Now."

"There-there was a call from your—"

"Get out!" Axel snarled at him. Roxas trembled and made a stride for the door. Axel grabbed his wrist when he was just about out of the room. The redhead snatched the picture frame out of his hands. The murderous intent in those green eyes made Roxas feel true fear for the first time. He was thrown out of the room, and the door slammed in his face.

Axel was heaving. He hadn't gotten that mad at someone in a long while. All the years of smiling and being smiled at had made him forget what it was like to be angry.

Roxas was red with embarrassment. What was he thinking, to go into Axel's room when he knew that was the very pivot point of their rules? He was too curious, too curious about Axel's past, the side of him that he kept from everyone else. There must have been something big that happened. Or else, why would his own father refuse to call him by his name?

* * *

"Well of course he would get mad!" It was Sora this time who scolded Roxas. "How would _you_ feel if he went into _your_ room and took a look at _your_ picture?"

Yes, it was entirely understandable. He would've been just as mad if Axel had tried to barge in and poke into his history. But that doesn't help the fact that he was _damn interested_.

"Oh, am I just being obnoxiously nosy?" Roxas frowned, burying his face into his hands.

"Quite frankly, yes." Riku answered, chin in palm.

"How am I going to apologize to him?" Roxas turned redder. He himself has several times used their deal as a fend-off for any oncoming questions Axel might have had. And now he broke his own rule. Roxas hated being embarrassed like this.

"Go to him and say sorry, how else?" Sora shook his head. "You messed up big time."

"Oh, shut up." Roxas rolled his eyes. "I know that already. You're not telling me simply saying sorry is going to make him feel better, are you?"

"Well, I don't know what else you can do." Sora shrugged. Roxas sighed; he was on his own to think of something.

* * *

The only thing Roxas could think of was to cook a meal of good dinner. And he hoped direly that Axel would be coming home that night for it. It was too embarrassing to ask him to come back just to eat dinner, of course.

So he was happy when he heard the front door open. Axel headed directly for the stairs but Roxas ran out and their eyes met.

"I… made dinner." Roxas started hesitantly.

"Are you going to break more rules now?" Axel derided. "'Meals are cooked for and by individuals'?"

"I know what I did was the stupidest thing I could do, and I'm sorry." Roxas said. He wanted to add more to it, but then stopped himself.

"And?"

"And… and I'm sorry the most I can do for you is make dinner." Roxas looked at the ground, sulking.

Axel sighed and stepped down from the stairs, heading for the dining room.

* * *

When they ate, Axel didn't say anything. He was rightfully enjoying the apology Roxas prepared for him. Roxas stared at him intently, some unanswered questions lingering around his throat.

When Axel was done, Roxas mustered up the courage to ask.

"There was a call from your dad…" Roxas started. Axel froze. "He wanted to talk to me."

"Didn't I tell you not to use the landline?"

"I know, but he was looking for me anyway so I just thought—"

"Quit giving me excuses." Axel said, his tone getting harsh. "Who told you you could talk to him? Is that what you do, going around and poking in other people's business?"

"Hey! You weren't the one he looked for! He—"

"Does it matter?" Axel's glare was piercing. "You didn't even bother to ask me before answering."

"You weren't even here!"

"So? You could ask me on the phone."

"Even if I did, you wouldn't let me talk to him anyway!" Roxas said. "You just never wanted to let me know him! Who are you to stop me from talking to my brother-in-law?"

"Oh, is that how it'll go now, we'll start talking about who's got the right to do what?"

"Well for one, how can I live my life separately if you're trying to control who I can or can't talk to?"

"Well for one, you're not his son and I don't want you to have anything to do with him."

"I already made you dinner as an apology, what more do you want me to do? It's not like I was the one who wanted to talk to him first! What was I supposed to do when he called, _for me_? What kind of logic are you operating on? I can't have anything to do with my own brother-in-law?"

"If this is your way of apologizing then I won't accept it!" Axel yelled, standing up.

"Well FINE! Then don't!" Roxas stood up as well, banging the table and leaving for his room, frustrated.


	4. Chapter four: Shed some light

**My Boyfriend is a Pop Star**

Summary: He's my half sister's stepson…wait what?

* * *

**Chapter four: Shed some light**

They ignored each other for days. Axel buried himself in work and Roxas buried himself in school. He almost swore he'd never cook for Axel again, ever. _He could have all the pizza take-outs he wanted and die from preservatives overdose_, Roxas thought sourly.

"Roxas?" Naminé asked.

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out." She said. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, not at all." Roxas said, and almost wanted to smack himself over the head. Why was he thinking about Axel when he was on a date with Naminé?

"Here, have some ice cream." She said, holding a spoonful towards him. They'd gone to a Häagen-Dazs store after school. Naminé told her parents she went to do a school project and Roxas… well, he didn't have to report to anyone.

Especially not to Axel. He wanted their lives so separate, right? Well, he'll have it that way. Roxas furiously bit down on the spoon of ice cream, then squeezed his eyes together when he got brain freeze. Naminé laughed.

* * *

"Five, ten, twenty!"

"Oh, bullshit!" Axel booed when Demyx won him over in a round of Morra. He downed another gulp of beer as punishment. The nightclub was unbelievably loud at this point. There was just an air of smokiness around; the lights were diffused off, the crowd on the dance floor swerved in sweat and skin. A girl sat beside each band member, watching Axel and Demyx play idly.

Suddenly there was an outburst at the door of the club. Everyone turned to the security guards rushing in after a man in his sixties.

"Hey, mister! You can't come in here! You're not on the list!"

"I don't give a damn about the list!" The man shook off the guards' grasp and stormed towards Axel's group. He grabbed the wrist of the girl next to Axel.

"Dad? What are you doing?" The girl cried.

"You come home with me!" The man yelled. He obviously didn't belong here—wore just a simple gray shirt, some worn jeans. His arm was thick, his fingers and nails coarse from years of digging into dirt. His hair were little white stubs, his face wrinkled and dark from suntan and dust.

"Ew, are you crazy?" The girl struggled. "I'm an adult! I can do whatever I want!"

"No you can't! You dropped out of college just to come here and _play_?"

"Hey, old man." Axel stood up. "What's the matter with playing here? She's still young; why force her to do what she doesn't want to?"

"You shut up." The man said. "You're in no position to tell me how to teach my daughter."

"When will you realize I'm not your little girl anymore?" The girl shrieked. "I'm an adult! You can't stop me from doing what I want!"

_Who are you to stop me from talking to my brother-in-law?_

"I won't allow you to waste your time on these kinds of things!" The man said and grabbed the girl out of the sofa, dragging her out the door. Axel made no move to stop them. He was such a hypocrite. Wasn't he treating Roxas the same way that father was to his daughter? His standpoint was the same as the father's, and yet now he realized the seeming tyranny of his actions. Sure, the father had the right intentions, but barging in and yelling commands into the girl's face wasn't exactly the best way to do this, was it?

Maybe that was why Roxas got mad at the end of their dinner. He was too focused on his own fear of Roxas finding out that he overlooked Roxas' efforts to apologize. He didn't have to yell; he didn't have to dictate whether or not Roxas can talk to his brother-in-law; he didn't have to say a million of those things he said.

Axel slumped back into the sofa. There were so many better ways he could've handled the situation, and now he was beginning to feel the guilt of that one wrong choice winding down in his heart.

* * *

Axel wasn't home when Roxas got back from his date, as always. Not that Roxas wanted to see him, not at all. In fact, it'd be great if they don't ever bump into each other for the remainder of his stay here.

The doorbell distracted Roxas from his vengeful wishes. He walked over to the door, wondering who it could be to come to Axel's house in the middle of the day.

A gentle elderly man stood calmly outside the door. He was nicely dressed—white shirt and black suit. Roxas opened the door to a gap.

"Hello, is Master Axel home?"

"No." Roxas mumbled. "Who are you?"

"I'm his butler, Windsor." The man answered. He seemed to be at least in his seventies. "And you are?"

"I'm Roxas." Roxas said. "His stepmother's half-brother."

"May I come in?" The old man asked softly. Roxas stood back and opened the door all the way, letting the man in.

* * *

"I see. I haven't thought of the possibility of Master Axel sharing his house with someone." Windsor chuckled embarrassedly. "I apologize for the sudden visit."

"That's ok." Roxas said. "Is there something I can relay to Axel?"

"Oh, yes." Windsor handed Roxas the bag he brought with him. "These are some things from Master Axel's old house I found when we had a cleanup. Will you please give them to him?"

"Sure." Roxas said, although not quite happy about having to encounter Axel again. He wondered what was in the bag. _Things from Master Axel's old house_…

"Windsor." Roxas said. "Can I ask you a question?"

The old man blinked at Roxas with surprise, then nodded.

"What happened to Axel's childhood?" Roxas said.

"Master Axel's…" Windsor gulped. "Yes, I remember. That was twenty-three years ago, the seventh year since I started working as a butler for this family.

"Master Axel was born on a rainy night. I remember being frightened because I have never dealt with childbirth before. Oh, Madam was screaming so loudly. We sent her to the hospital, the maids and I, and we called for her husband to come. She tried all she could to wait for him to come, too. We waited for about ten hours for him, but he didn't appear, and the doctor said we couldn't wait any longer. We all went in to help cheer Madam, and Master Axel was born that way, surrounded by us—but without his father.

"At first I thought Master couldn't come because of the weather, but his attitude didn't change even when Master Axel was growing up. Most of the time he was not home, and Master Axel spent a majority of his childhood under my care.

"He was a worrisome boy. When he got strong enough, he had come back from school some days with bruises all over him. But us butlers and maids couldn't punish him for anything, because he was our master. I think… he was actually very lonely. He couldn't share his problems with anyone, and we couldn't be of any help to his troubles. None of the boys his age wanted to be his friend because of how different his family status is from theirs. He was alone in his own world."

"What about his mother?" Roxas asked. "Did she… neglect him, as well?"

"Oh, no. Madam didn't." Windsor continued. "She did care about him, but I don't think she showed it. When she talked to him, it was always about school, about getting good grades and not disgracing the family. She was strict on him, you see, and gave him the punishment we couldn't. But then, she was also busy with her own problems." Windsor sighed. "I am only glad that Master Axel grew up as normally as he could.

"Which is why I want to ask a favor of you, Mister Roxas." Windsor said. "Master Axel can get a little impatient sometimes, but please bear with him. It is a habit he developed from his loneliness. It is not his fault."

"Why… me?" Roxas asked nervously. "Aren't you the better person to do this? Besides, I'm not staying here forever…"

"I understand, but…" Windsor said. "This is the first time Master Axel ever agreed to share anything—let alone a house—with someone. Even with his band mates, he asks for a separate hotel room when they are on tours. Master Axel… he may pretend to be strong on the outside but… he is actually very easily hurt on the inside. He shuts himself off from people so he wouldn't get hurt. It is a miracle that he is willing to let you in. I have never seen him done the same with anyone else. Not even with his girlfriends."

Roxas didn't say anything. He felt somewhat guilty now for bursting out at Axel after the dinner. After all, he _did_ go into Axel's room without permission, and touched upon such a sensitive topic. He never knew Axel had that side of him.

"Oh, is it this time already?" Windsor looked at his wristwatch. "I'm sorry to occupy so much of your time. I am due to return now."

"Of course." Roxas stood up, following after Windsor to the door.

"Please send Master Axel my best regards." Windsor bowed, making Roxas do the same.

"I will." Roxas said, and watched Windsor leave.

* * *

Axel expected Roxas to be asleep when he came back from the world tour celebration party. The lights in the foyer were out.

But when he went inside, the door of Roxas' bedroom opened. They stared right at each other.

"Your butler came over." Roxas began. "He told me to give you these." He held up the bag.

"Okay." Axel said. "You mind coming down so we can talk better?"

Roxas moved toward the stairs; he seemed to have a pout but then it might have been Axel's imagination. The blond walked towards Axel and handed him the bag. Axel took it.

"Anything else?" He said.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said. He did have a pout.

"What did Windsor tell you?" Axel asked, wanting to sigh.

"Some stuff about your childhood." Roxas said. "I really shouldn't have gone into your room. I would've been mad too. I'm sorry."

"Well… I was being a jerk, too." Axel scratched the back of his head. "I guess it wasn't really in my position to tell you whether or not you can talk to _him_…"

"No, no, you were right. We had a deal." Roxas said. "I was not supposed to use the landline."

"I know but… it's kind of a stupid rule, huh?" Axel said. "Maybe we should just get rid of it…"

"So… you're not mad at me anymore?" Roxas asked. Then wondered why he asked.

"I guess not, no." Axel said, and chuckled.

"Um… There was also something else I wanted to ask about…" Roxas said, looking embarrassed.

"What is it?" Axel said.

"Do you know of any good place to… have a date?" Roxas was red. "Uh, I'm asking for a friend. A friend!"

Axel raised his eyebrows, and smiled. "Okay… Well, I'm sure any park will do fine. But if you really want to, you can go to the beach."

"The beach?" Roxas widened his eyes. _Then I would have to borrow Axel's chauffeur…_

"And yes, you can borrow my chauffeur." Axel sighed, going over the stuff inside the bag Windsor gave him.

"Oh, haha… thanks!" Roxas scratched the back of his head. Axel shook his head jeeringly and went up to his own room. Then Roxas realized: Axel had been driving himself to work ever since his chauffeur was assigned to pick Roxas up. Now Roxas felt completely embarrassed to have bothered Axel so much.

* * *

A/N: I have not yet abandoned this story, so I will be extremely grateful if my readers haven't abandoned me :P


	5. Chapter five: Espionage

**My Boyfriend is a Pop Star**

Summary: He's my half sister's stepson…wait what?

* * *

**Chapter five: Espionage**

"…_It doesn't matter anymore. You are gone, leaving me cold and alone. Did you ever even care? What you could see you couldn't feel, right in front of you-"_

"Aaaah, Zexion, Zexion!" The director of production nagged in the control room through the microphones. "You're off beat! Even I can tell!"

Axel looked over his shoulder at the distracted drummer. "Hey boss, let's take a break."

The director sighed, crossed and uncrossed his arms, scratched his head, and said, "Alright. Let's have a water break."

Everyone loosened from his seats. Axel walked over to Zexion to give some chat, but his phone rang before he said anything.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" It's his stepmother.

"What?" He said.

"Oh, don't be so cold!" She giggled. "I'm just calling to ask about Roxas. How's he doing?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Oh, then there will be no point in asking you to take care of him, would there?" She said. "Or… do you not know how he is? Have you really been taking care of him?"

"He's doing _fine_." Axel gritted. "If you're so concerned, I can tell him to call you back."

"Oh, there's no need for that." She laughed. "I just wanted to check if you have been doing what I asked you to. Well, I'll leave you back to your business now."

"Tsk." Axel said after hanging up. Now that she mentioned it, he really hadn't seen Roxas in a few days. They haven't crossed each other's path since he started working on the new song.

"Alright, everyone. Break time's over. Let's get this done." The director pressed a button and said into the microphone. "Zexion. Don't let it happen again."

The taciturn boy nodded his head. Demyx looked worriedly.

"_One, two, three, four… It doesn't matter anymore. You are gone, leaving me cold and alone. Did you ever even care? What you could see you couldn't feel, right in front of you …"

* * *

_

Before Roxas wanted it to be, school was over for the day. Everyone was pouring out from the classrooms and heading home. He held Naminé's hands, reluctant to let go.

"Roxas, you're making me feel embarrassed." Naminé said, eyes blinking.

"Why?" Roxas smiled. "You're beautiful."

"Oh, Roxas." She said. "I've got to go."

"So soon?"

"You can still see me tomorrow." She smiled. "Or… if you don't mind, can I come over to your house this weekend?"

"Uh…" He hesitated. "Can't we go over to your house?"

"My dad would go crazy knowing that I'm dating someone… Please? It's just coming ove—"

"Well, I know, but… there's a lot of things going on in my family right now… I'll ask. I'm sure he wouldn't mind… I hope. Don't worry, I'll ask and make him." He kissed her forehead.

"Okay." She said gently. "I'll wait for your reply tomorrow."

He nodded with a smile and then finally climbed into the sedan Axel's chauffeur drove.

'_Da-da-da-ra-da… da-da-da-ra-da…'_

Naminé's phone rang as she began walking down the sidewalk after seeing Roxas off.

"Hello?" She said. "… Yeah. That's right. I caught a big fish this time. This may be the closest source I've ever found." Her smile turned into a smirk. "Well, that depends whether or not I feel like it. But if you girls show me some generosities, I'll consider it. After all, I'm risking my lifetime dream to help you with your petty little favor. And don't you even _think_ about stalking me to get to him. He's _mine_." She hung up on the phone with the authoritative statement.

* * *

"Eh, ah, Axel!" Demyx ran over to the redhead after recording was over. "Here are your fans' gifts." His arms were completely cluttered with stuffed animals, boxes of who-knows-what gifts, flowers, cards, and all the other little things their loyal fans waited all night in line to give them.

"Why are you holding these, Demyx?" Axel frowned and picked some of the stuff with his fingers as if they are contaminated objects.

"Well, aren't you going to put it home?" Demyx asked.

"You could just have the manager do that!"

"Oh." Demyx said. Axel rolled his eyes. "But, since I already took them anyway, why don't you just get them home yourself? Here, these stuffed animals, this box, those flowers, okay that's all for you."

"H-Hey!" Axel said as objects got stuffed into his arms. "You…"

"And the rest of these are mine. I'm bringing them home, see ya!" Demyx waved with his now-free hand and left.

"Ugh." Axel sighed. With one arm completely immobilized by the mountain of gifts, he trotted to his car in the parking and hastily opened the trunk, dumping all the gifts in.

As he climbed in, he remembered his stepmother's phone call. _"Have you really been taking care of him?"_

Axel groaned. How much does everyone want out of him?

* * *

When Axel got home and dumped all the stuff in his trunk into the specified fan gifts room, he went out and bumped into Roxas. They both jumped in surprise.

"I was just going to look for you." Roxas said. He was in an overly big white shirt and pajama pants.

"Me… too." Axel said. Somehow it felt awkward. "Your sister called again. You should call her more often just to give her some updates."

"I did." Roxas said, sounding irritated of being accused. "If she wants to be a hassle I can't stop her."

"I wasn't saying you didn't—"

"I don't care, you sounded like you meant it." Roxas crossed his arms.

"Ah, you little punk—" Axel's nostrils enlarged in anger. Roxas glanced at him, held back his laughter, and glanced over at the door Axel just closed.

"What'd you just put in there?" He asked.

"What?"

"That room." Roxas tipped his head at the door. "I saw you just dump something in there."

"It's none of your business." Axel said mockingly; revenge for the earlier statement. "But I'll tell you because you're so interested—they're gifts from my fans."

"I'm not interested—!" Roxas said. "And that's it? You just _dump_ your fans' feelings into a dusty room you never open?"

"_That's_ none of your business, too." Axel smirked. "Say, why were you looking for me?"

Roxas reddened when he remembered his initial mission. He hesitated. "Well… I… have a favor to ask…"

"What?" Axel asked suspiciously.

"Can I have a friend over this Saturday?" Roxas almost whispered.

"You mean, you'll go sleepover?" Axel asked. Roxas shook his head. "Then what do you—wait. You don't mean… _he comes over_?"

"_She_, actually." Roxas said. "My girlfriend wants to come over to play."

Axel kind of had an idea that Roxas had a girlfriend, but still the truth came as a shock to him. Who'd ever thought the little punk of age eighteen with such a nasty temper would have a girlfriend? It really was out of his imagination. Well… not that it really was any of Axel's business, but… still. And he must have kept it a secret from his half-sister. Of course. Just think of the lecture, oh! If Axel hadn't been a celebrity, she definitely wouldn't have let him get away with changing so many girlfriends all the time.

And Axel could deny Roxas his girlfriend's access to the house any moment. After all, it was _his_ house, and they had agreed to _his_ rules. But Roxas actually cared enough to ask; he was actually standing there, looking with all honesty, sincerely asking Axel to let his girlfriend come over.

"Are you sure she wouldn't know who this house belongs to?" He asked. His manager would kill him if she knew he let Roxas bring strangers in without doing all the safety protocol stuff first.

"I would never tell her." Roxas said. "I'll just say it's my half-sister's house. She'll believe it."

"And what do I do when she's here?" Axel asked. Roxas' wit stopped.

"Uh… Uh…" He stammered. "C-Can you… not come out? Or just go somewhere?"

"Roxas Key." Axel articulated the full name in disbelief. "_You would throw me out of my own house_?"

"I… I know…" Roxas frowned embarrassedly. "But… I can't think of other ways…"

Axel pouted. Something about Roxas trying so hard for his girlfriend bugged him. "Oh! Do whatever you want! Kids these days!"

"Yes!" Roxas punched his fist into the air, "Thank you so much, Axel!" He said to the redhead's furthering back. Axel didn't know whether he should laugh or be angry.

* * *

Roxas borrowed Axel's chauffeur to drive Naminé over. She seemed awed by the notion of affording a chauffeur and the huge mansion that they eventually drove into.

"I… didn't know you were so rich, Roxas." Naminé said.

"It's not me…" Roxas smiled. "It's my brother-in-law."

"Oh." There was a trace of emotion that crossed her face—Roxas wasn't sure what it was, though it seemed like disappointment. But then her face quickly lit up again. "What does your brother-in-law do?"

"I don't know." Roxas shrugged. "Business-related stuff. He owns stocks in several companies, but I'm not sure what companies they are."

"And he has no other job?" She kept on questioning.

"No…" Roxas shook his head, feeling a little eerie. "What other jobs would he need? Just the stocks get him this much."

"Oh. Well that's good for him." Naminé smiled and did not pursue any further. The car parked and they climbed out, heading towards the house.

"What should we do with this afternoon?" Roxas touched Naminé's hand. She jumped a little.

"I-I don't know…" She said. "You decide."

Roxas smiled gently and brought her into the house.

* * *

Axel heard the door open. He paused his game and lowered the volume of his TV. He had moved the Xbox 360 from the living room into his bedroom and started his "merciless quest to become the king of CoD" there. But now he was completely distracted by the two voices outside. He could tell one of them was Roxas' voice. The other voice belonged to a girl. They walked upstairs from the front door and into Roxas' bedroom. The bedroom door closed with a certainty of doom.

They'll probably end up doing it.

That was the first thing Axel thought of when he heard that light bang of a door closing and sat there musing. He looked at the paused game, then looked at his own bedroom door, and uncertainly he stood up to stand beside it, almost opening it.

Then he gave up. _Oh, why am I so concerned over this anyway?_ He thought, and sat back down, resuming to his game.

* * *

It was about an hour later that Axel felt the need to get something to drink. He stuck the side of his face onto the door, listening for any movement outside. There was no sound. Everything seemed quiet. Tentatively he twisted the doorknob open and looked. There was no one to be seen anywhere. Tiptoeing, he trailed downstairs for the kitchen.

"Roxas, wait a second." Naminé pushed Roxas away when he was about to kiss her. "I need to use the restroom."

Roxas giggled at her blushing and told her the way to the bathroom, she nodded and went outside.

But of course she wasn't really going to the restroom. The first place she checked was the door across from Roxas' room as it seemed to be another bedroom. There she found a studio study. There was nobody in there. She closed the door and checked the door next to it. She hit home with this door and found someone's bedroom. Someone she really wanted to see. The TV was on with a game paused so she knew she could get to the jackpot. She went downstairs.

Immediately she could hear there was some sound behind the formal dining area. Lightly she slid open the door and found exactly who she wanted.

Axel froze in his position of drinking a bottle of IZZE juice. The girl before him was staring with such huge eyes. He knew he shouldn't be there, shouldn't be seen; he knew she shouldn't be there, shouldn't be seeing. A whole living room and casual dining room was between him and her.

He wanted to run.

"Axel!" She dashed after him. They hit right before Axel reached the door on the other side that leads back to the formal dining room. She was on top of him, grinning, hands pinning Axel down. "I'm Naminé. I'm your most loyal fan ever."

"Uh… It's nice to…" Axel tried to break away. Damn this girl had some strength! "…meet you—"

"Did you think I want an autograph from you?" Naminé crackled. "Oh no, Axel! I want _you_! I want you to be my boyfriend!"

Roxas opened the door just when she said that. She was on top of Axel, grinning. Axel was below. They both looked up to Roxas.

"Oh no." Axel whimpered.

"Oh, hi, Roxas." Naminé chirped.

Roxas didn't say a thing. But anyone with an eye could see the red that ran up his face and the veins that began to pop out.

"What… are you… doing?" He asked.

"Getting myself acquainted with your…" Naminé answered without hesitation. "Who are you to Axel?"

"Look, Roxas, it's not what you think it—"

"I SAID." Roxas said. "What are you DOING?"

Naminé came off from Axel and stood up. Axel sighed with relief and stood up as well.

"Pssh, did you have to be so stingy?" She said. "Who do you think you are to keep Axel all to yourself?" She looped her arms around Axel's.

Roxas then glared at Axel. Axel wanted to shrug and say he had no clue what the hell she was talking about, but stopped when he saw the tears that welled up in Roxas' eyes.

Roxas ran.

"Roxas!" Axel wanted to go after him, but Naminé was gripping his arm to death.

"Axel! Stay with me!" She said. Roxas was out of the front door and out of the house.

"Ugh!" Axel turned to Naminé, who would rather die than to let go of him, and realized there was only one way to immobilize her. Grabbing the back of her head, he pulled her into a kiss.

And as he expected, she froze. Easily he slipped out of her grip and ran after Roxas.


	6. Chapter six: Don't cry, you're a guy

**My Boyfriend is a Pop Star**

Summary: He's my half sister's stepson…wait what?

A/N: urrrrrrgggghhhh I can't get through this story after its climax (don't worry it's way far ahead so it's not really a concern for you guys yet)... I want to keep writing after the climax but somehow it's not coming along. So uploads may be slow (as if they're not already) as I try to figure it out and be on school at the same time (you can tell how worked out THAT sounds...).

* * *

**Chapter six: Don't cry; you're a guy**

Roxas was nowhere to be found. Axel had called up his manager and asked her to take care (get rid) of Naminé while he went looking for Roxas. His manager was, needless to say, furious when she heard that Axel had allowed Roxas to bring someone to his house. To be honest, Axel didn't really know why he did so either. If someone else asked for the same favor he would never have agreed to it.

Where could Roxas, without money or keys to his old apartment, without anything, go on foot in ten minutes? Axel had no idea how to find one typical high school blond kid in the middle of the ever-busy Beverly Hills.

There was a bigger problem at hand. Roxas could walk all day and get to the other side of Los Angeles if he really wanted to. But Axel, without his shades or baseball cap or any sort of disguise, couldn't exactly show up in the middle of Sunset Boulevard. Groaning, he returned to his house, expecting a lecture from his manager.

* * *

Roxas kicked some leaves on the cement. This was the only place near Axel's neighborhood that actually felt like somewhere Roxas belonged to. This was the only park around. Since most of the people living here were millionaires in their gated communities and all had their own park-like backyard, virtually no one came to this park and thus he was able to be himself, right here.

But "himself" at the moment wasn't too nice to be. Roxas slumped onto a bench. "Himself" was the boy—the _stupid_, _idiotic_ boy—who actually thought his crush liked him. "Himself" was the guy who had his new—and first—girlfriend running away to the guy he was sharing a house with. "Himself" was the guy who was used by an obsessed fan just to get to her dream. He looked at his hands, and then his vision blurred.

The air became humid as the sky began to pour.

* * *

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" She said with that high-pitched voice of hers. "What if she tells the world where you live? What if she keeps coming? Worst case, what if she's an obsessive fan?"

"If she told the world, I'll just move. If she keeps coming, I'll sue her. If she's obsessive… we'll call the police." Axel answered.

"You're not getting my point!" She yelled, even angrier. "And you _kissed _her? That's only going to make her hallucinate even more!"

"There was no other way!" Axel said. "I had to find Roxas."

"Well, did you find him?" His manager placed her hands at her hips. Axel shrunk.

"No."

"Well, then shouldn't _you_ thank _me_ who sent people to go find him?" She said.

"Thank—" Axel began, and then realized that there were noises coming from outside. He looked out the window. It was raining.

"He didn't bring an umbrella with him." Axel mumbled as he stood up from the sofa.

"What?"

"He's going to get wet." Axel hurried to his room. He got his sunglasses and baseball cap.

"What are you doing?"

"I gotta go find him." Axel said. His manager looked skeptical.

"You—"

She was interrupted by Axel's cell phone ringing. It was his stepmother.

"You take care of her." Axel handed his phone to his manager. "I'll go find him."

"What are you—"

"Just do it!" He said. "Please. I have to go find him. I have the responsibility."

He looked so serious for once that his manager gulped and didn't refuse. He quickly grabbed an umbrella and went out for Roxas.

* * *

Roxas couldn't go anywhere. When it started raining he ran for some sort of cover, but slipped and fell and now his ankle hurt like hell. Finally he decided to just sit on a bench under the tree and suck it up.

Maybe he would just die here, sick from soaking in the rain, and no one would find out.

But it wasn't his time to go. Rain stopped dropping onto his head, and instead fell onto Axel's umbrella.

"Go home with me." Axel said.

Roxas glared up at the man who first created his misery. He ignored Axel's order and stood to walk himself, but only succeeded in limping.

Axel sighed, closed his umbrella, went in front of Roxas and squatted. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to you, honest." He said facing away from Roxas. "I'm sorry. And I'm worried about you. Treat this as my apology and climb on."

Silence followed. They were getting wetter every moment. Axel was afraid Roxas might be stubborn and refuse to come home with him. But then two thin arms hooked around his neck and two thin legs let his arms hook around them. He smiled, and stood to head back home.

"How'd you know where to find me?" Roxas asked, his voice weak against the rain.

"When I was your age, this was my favorite place to come and cool myself off when I was upset." Axel said, smiling. Roxas swallowed, and buried his head into the back of Axel's neck. Axel could feel hot tears there.

"Now don't you cry, Roxas." He said. "Everything will be okay."

Roxas didn't reply, but only nodded against Axel's back.

* * *

When they got back. Axel's manager has left, leaving a note saying that she had taken the chance to make something up to calm Axel's stepmother. The redhead went into Roxas' room and put the boy down onto his bed. Roxas was fast asleep.

Axel helped him change into some dry clothes. Roxas' sleeping face was so peaceful, having none of the pain and anguish he had earlier when Naminé taunted him.

"What a kid." Axel sighed. He took the wet clothes and was about to get them to the laundry room when Roxas' weak hand grabbed onto him.

"Don't go." He said. Axel looked at him, sighed, and sat back down. Roxas relaxed and closed his eyes. Then tears started to drop out from the closed eyes. They caused a twisting in Axel's heart and he wiped them away.

"Hey, what did I say?" Axel said gently. "Don't cry. Come on, Roxas, you're a man. You can handle one or two breakups."

"She's my first." He said. "But… she didn't really like me, did she?"

Axel felt a pang of guilt when Roxas said that. "I… guess not, no."

"She liked you." He said, almost sourly.

"Roxas…"

"I don't blame you." Roxas said, opening his eyes. "I understand why she likes you. You are liked by a lot of people. You're so beautiful, after all."

"That doesn't impress me coming out of a guy." Axel laughed lightly. "Besides, it's part of my job to be liked."

"Can I like you too, then?" Roxas asked, his voice getting groggy.

"Of course you can." Axel said smilingly. He was relieved to see that Roxas could get some more sleep soon.

"I like you then, Axel…" Roxas fell asleep. Axel tidied the blond's bangs a little, pulled up the blanket, opened the room's heater, and left the room.

* * *

Roxas still got sick anyway. He tried to keep himself warm the few days after the incident but his throat was itchy and he knew he was in for a cold. Still, he went to school ignoring his sickness, as always.

"Hey!" Sora plopped down next to Roxas in their first period classroom. "How was your weekend?"

"Fine." Roxas said. He knew better than to let Sora know what happened. The brunet would make such a big deal out of it that his head would hurt and get him sicker.

Naminé walked into the classroom and didn't make any gesture to Roxas. Roxas looked away, his heart hurting.

After class, Sora and Riku had expected to see Roxas and Naminé having lunch together. But Roxas was alone.

"Roxas!" Sora greeted. "Where's Naminé?"

Riku noticed the tiny details on Roxas' expression and knew something was wrong. "Hey, Roxas. You don't have a class next period, right? I was wondering if you could go to the library and borrow this book for me." He took out a piece of paper and wrote down the title and author of the book, effectively changing the subject. "Just hand it to the librarian and tell them to reserve it for me. I'll pick it up after class."

"What book is it?" Sora took the paper to read it. Riku took this chance to gesture his eyes at Naminé on the far corner, eating with her friends, and then gestured back at Roxas, and raised his eyebrows in question. Roxas understood Riku immediately and shook his head, making an 'X' with his index fingers. Riku dipped his head a little and closed his eyes, showing the sign of a man being sorrowful. Roxas shrugged and squeezed a smile. He was glad there was someone who could understand him without words.

* * *

"A concert in Germany?" Demyx echoed. His manager nodded.

"It was a sudden contract." She said. "We leave tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" Demyx exclaimed. "That's way too soon!"

"Everything will be ready there." She said. "You guys just have to go there, perform some select songs from the world tour, and that's it."

Usually Axel would have no problem with this. But now—the first thing that came to his mind was telling Roxas. It worried him to think of leaving Roxas alone.

"Worried about your nephew, Axel?" His manager asked. It would've been too weird if Axel said Roxas was his uncle so he reversed their roles. Axel nodded, and said he would need to get home before going to the airport.

* * *

As Riku asked, Roxas went to the library to reserve the book he asked for. He was going over the LSBN code when he heard a familiar voice.

"He did." The voice said. "It's truer than true. Just because you're jealous doesn't mean it didn't really happen."

"No way! Why the hell would Axel kiss you?" Another girl's voice said. Roxas slowly head towards the source of the voices, fearful that they really belonged to who he thought they did.

"He must've fallen in love with me." It was Naminé. "He must've kissed me because he loves me!"

Roxas dropped the book in his hand. It startled them and Naminé turned.

"Oh, it's you." She said. "This is the guy I told you about, Kairi. He's the one who thinks he can own all of Axel. How's it going, snobby wimp?"

"You said he did… what? Axel…" Roxas' voice shivered.

"He _kissed_ me, yes." Namine repeated. "After you ran away, not bothering us anymore, he kissed me. _He loves me_. Who did you think it was gonna be? You? Oh, come on. Why don't you go in front of a mirror and take a look at yourself? You're a _guy_. You can _never_ be with Axel. _I_ am the one who will be with Axel."

Roxas trembled. _"But… she didn't really like me, did she?"_ _"I… guess not, no." "Don't cry. Come on, Roxas, you're a man."_ He picked up the book from the ground and walked towards the librarian silently. Then he went to the office and asked to leave early because of his sickness.

* * *

Axel's chauffeur looked into the rear-view mirror worriedly even though Roxas had told him to close up the black partition and all he really could see was black. But Roxas was crying so mournfully he couldn't help feel worried. And Roxas asked him to bring him back to his old apartment instead of to Axel's house.

After Roxas left the car, the chauffeur immediately called Axel.

"I don't know what was wrong, but he was crying, very sadly, sir." He said into the phone. "He's back at his old apartment."

"Did he say anything?" Axel asked.

"No, sir." He answered.

"Well, I have something to tell him anyway so I'll just head over there myself. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem, sir."

* * *

Axel rode over in his manager's car. He abused the doorbell so many times but Roxas just wouldn't open up.

"Roxas! Come on! Come out and tell me what's wrong!"

Roxas wiped his tears, and scornfully he yelled, "Go away! I don't want to see you! I don't want to hear your voice either! I hate you!"

"Roxas…" Axel glanced over at his manager and she pointed to her wristwatch. "Roxas, I have something important to tell you. I gotta leave for a concert in Germany tomorrow morning. Whatever it is, we'll talk it out when I come back, okay? Wait for me, Roxas."

Roxas listened intently for the next few minutes. There was no more sound coming from the door and suddenly he was frightened. He climbed up from the floor and dashed to open the door. There was nobody there. Feeling so ever pained he closed the door behind him, tears not stopping. He picked up the picture frame on the counter next to the door.

"Dad… I can't trust anyone anymore… what should I do?"


	7. Chp 7: Here's where you don't understand

**My Boyfriend is a Pop Star**

Summary: He's my half sister's stepson…wait what?

* * *

**Chapter seven: Here's where you don't understand**

The concert was a big success. The band managed to secure a bigger fan base for themselves and celebrated at a huge pool party. As Demyx put it: it was grand. There were many pretty girls. Pretty girls in bikinis, glistening in water. They were going all bombimbo over him ("Anyone with an eye would know that their true aim was Axel," Zexions commented to their manager). They got wasted off of _piña colada_ and played a prank on their manager by pushing her into the pool. It was a lot of fun.

But Axel wasn't concentrated at all. He was dying to get home.

* * *

"Has he come back home yet?" Among the staring and exclaiming people, Axel talked into his phone as he cut across the lobby of Los Angeles International Airport.

"No sir," Said the chauffeur in his Russian accent. "I have gone to his apartment a few times. He goes there after school by bus."

And so Axel went directly to Roxas' apartment. Afraid that Roxas would lock him out again, he waited there for an entire hour until Roxas came back from school.

When their eyes met, Roxas was ready to leave and sleepover at Sora's place. Axel, however, hung onto Roxas' wrist.

"Let's talk." He said.

"What is there to talk about?" Roxas asked.

"What happened? I don't understand you. All of a sudden you just left the house and refused to see me. What's going on?"

"Why don't you ask yourself that question?" Roxas glared. "I believed in you. I believed you when you told me that everything was going to be okay, that you didn't know why Naminé betrayed me! I trusted you!"

"Roxas… I don't understand—"

"How can you tell me not to cry and then turn around and go _kiss_ her?" Roxas' voice was cracking; he was in anger Axel had never seen before. "Why did you do this to me?"

"That was—that was because I had to make her let go of me!" Axel said, trying futilely to explain. "I had to go find you and the only way she would let me go is if I surprised her into shock—"

Roxas shook his head, covering his ears. "I don't want to hear your excuses! I don't want to hear your lies!" He backed away from Axel towards the door to his apartment. Axel tried to reach out but Roxas shrieked at him. "Get away from me! I never should've agreed to live in your house!" With that, he opened the door and closed it roughly behind him. Axel stood there stupidly. He couldn't bring himself to say anymore after seeing the anguish on Roxas' face.

* * *

Without Naminé in his schedule anymore, Roxas went to school on time, went home by bus, did what he had to do and lived his life the way he used to. A week passed by peacefully.

He hadn't heard from Axel for those seven days.

He didn't really expect to; but there was a part of him—a tiny, tiny, small part of him—that wished Axel had called and kept on trying, that he really misunderstood Axel and that everything the redhead said was true.

Finally, on the following Monday, something out of the ordinary happened.

It was during class. Roxas was mindlessly processing the information the teacher fed through the lecture. Things were going normally until two guys knocked on the door and came in. They weren't just ordinary guys; they belonged to LAPD. They whispered something into the ear of the teacher, and then approached the sitting students.

They picked up Naminé and took her away.

This came as a shock to everyone in class. Naminé was such an angelic and pure figure to them; what could she possibly be involved in?

Following immediately after the policemen was a lady dressed formally. She too whispered something to the teacher, gave him a slip, and walked towards Roxas.

"Roxas, you have a family emergency and you need to go with her." The teacher ordered, effectively forcing Roxas to go with the unknown lady.

* * *

"Hi, we haven't met before but I've already heard so much about you." Once into a black Lincoln, the lady said. "I'm the manager for Axel's band."

Roxas was alerted right away, "What do you wan—"

"Don't panic." She said. "You'll see when we get there."

"Where?" Roxas asked, but she did not say another word until the car drove to a place and stopped. Roxas got out of the car and found where he was.

The Sheriff's Office.

'Miss Manager' led Roxas into the intimidating police station. They went up several floors and turned a few corners. From the signs on the walls, they were heading towards the complaint and testimony office.

"Please wait here." The manager told Roxas before they turned the corner to go into the actual office. She then turned the corner and headed down into the office. Roxas peeked from behind the wall.

"Axel! You're here already." She said, approaching some people on the waiting couch. Roxas widened his eyes when Axel stood up from the sofa with a smile.

"So, I'm assuming Mr. Merlin here has everything under control?" She asked the older man next to Axel. The old man nodded confidently. "Oh, your shirt's creased." She said, and although Axel and Merlin couldn't see it because the back of her hand was in the way, Roxas could see clearly that she put something—a black device or something of the sort—under the collar of Axel's shirt. "Okay, you're good to go."

With mutual nods, Axel followed Mr. Merlin and a police officer into a private room.

'Miss Manager' turned around and gestured for Roxas to go to her. She took out another black device—this one much bigger and had several buttons and a speaker on it—and handed it to Roxas.

"What is this…?" Roxas took the thing, sat down, and pressed on the biggest button.

"_Alright, we're here today to obtain and record testimony from Axel here as evidence for the restraining order he filed against Naminé Entra…"_

Roxas gasped. "You bugged him? That's illegal—"

"Just keep listening." She said.

"_We have already received video tapes and audio recording from your lawyer, Mr. Merlin here, that are related to this incident. Please provide us with a summary of what potentially criminal behavior Miss Entra has displayed that required a restraining order."_

"_That girl managed to lie her way into my house and created havoc there. I admit that I'm partially at fault for letting her into the house and not taking extra precaution about such a thing, but I only believed that she would behave properly and entrusted my reputation with her. However, upon meeting me, she physically attacked me and tried to physically restrain me, as you can see in the video. I was completely knocked down by her."_

"_Might I add in a note,"_ Mr. Merlin's voice interrupted, _"That although it might seem highly unlikely to the judge that a little high school girl can manage to restrain an adult male and thus it might seem silly that my client needs to file a restraining order against her, the main fault we are filing against Miss Entra here is the fact that she initiated the attack. My client is concerned about what she can do in the future. This time, she may be initiating a tackle; next time, she could be breaking into my client's house and attacking him with a knife with no forewarning. This is the main reason we are filing for this restraining order."_

"_Exactly." _Axel continued, _"And most importantly, she has hurt more than just me. In the process of this, she has hurt someone who is very important to me. Her obsessive behavior is endangering my family and the people I love. Therefore, under these reasons, I ask for a restraining order to be issued against her. That is all I have to say about why I want this to be done."_

"_Very well. That is a sufficient testimony and we will put your case into the district office to be processed as soon as possible. We will need you and your lawyer to sign this oath here to certify that everything you have said in your testimony is true. You can be sued for obstruction of justice if we found any part of your testimony to be untrue, and your testimony can be used in court shall the case develop into such circumstance…"_

"Well, are you willing to believe him now?" The manager asked.

"Can I?" Roxas asked. "You're his manager. What if he told you to bug him and let me listen to this?"

"Actually, it wasn't my idea." She said, and pointed to someone approaching the entrance of the office.

"It was my idea." Demyx smiled. Roxas held his breath. When he talked to Axel about Demyx in his first car ride to Axel's house, he has hid the fact from Axel—he was a die-hard fan for Demyx. It was unbelievable that his very own idol was here, talking to him, telling him that Axel was innocent.

"Honestly, man. He's signing under oath. If he lied—if he actually liked what that girl did and liked being tackled by her, he could go to jail." Demyx said. "I think that's reason enough to believe that he was telling the truth."

"Why are you doing this for him? I mean…" Roxas said, confused. "Trying so hard to convince me just so that I would forgive Axel…"

"'Cause he's my best friend!" Demyx said without hesitation, and squatted down to come to eye-level with Roxas. "I've known Axel for a long time. I know what kind of a person he is. If he said he would protect someone, he would never do anything to hurt that person. I'm a good example. If it wasn't him, I would be on the streets begging for money with ten million dollars' worth of debt on my back."

"_He's a person of heavy influence on Demyx's dad's company. Their company isn't like my family's, not a big corporation with safe footings. If he decides to pull out, Demyx's dad would go bankrupt." "So you're doing everything to keep my sister and your father happy?" "That's right."_

"And Axel has told all of us in the band, all of us here, that he wanted to protect you more than anyone else." Demyx finished.

Roxas wanted to cry. How could he forget what kind of a person Axel was? It has been evident in the small little things he had done, he had said.

The door of the private room opened.

"Axel!" Demyx exclaimed and gave the redhead a big hearty hug. "How'd it go?"

"Good; it's going underway." He smiled. Everyone was cheering for Axel except for Roxas who wanted to run away, hiding his hideous self.

"Look who we brought you here!" Too late. Demyx directed Axel's line of vision towards Roxas.

* * *

Neither of them could say anything to each other. The silence fell like heavy weights on their shoulders. They were on the outdoor balcony on the second floor of the police station; the wind was the only thing that lifted the silence.

"Demyx really likes being nosy doesn't he—"

"Axel, I'm sorry." Roxas said. Axel turned to him. "I kept saying that I believed in you, that you were a liar but all the while I was the one who lied." The tears were welling up in his eyes again. He couldn't understand when he had become so easily tear-shedding. "I didn't actually believe in you—if I did I wouldn't have been so easily shaken by what Naminé said to me. I should've known she was lying. But instead of seeing it through her, I doubted you. I doubted people for so long I couldn't even remember how to trust someone. I was judging you with such an ugly heart, imposing my prejudice on you—"

"Don't say that." Axel said, frowning.

"Wha—?"

"Don't ever say that you have an ugly heart." Axel approached Roxas. "You have a beautiful heart. You've just been hurt too many times to show it."

One drop, two drop, Roxas' tears fell. He tried to wipe them away but the restraint on his voice broke and he couldn't stop sobbing. Axel's heart softened at Roxas' vulnerability and wrapped one arm around Roxas' shoulder, patting the soft blond hair with the other hand.

* * *

When Roxas moved back, Axel's house seemed a little different than it was a month ago. It was no longer just a place he was staying at for several months, a place that some arrogant brat owned all for himself. It was a place of security; somewhere he knew he could come back to for some support.

Somewhere he won't be alone anymore.

And all the rules they had set in between them on the utilization of this house seemed so silly now. Their lives have already intercepted each other's; there was no way they could keep "living their lives separately" like they once used to.

"You'll continue providing us with anything that needs to be bought with money." Roxas said. "And I'll take care of our laundry, car wash and dishes."

"That's it?" Axel said.

"Well, I could make dinner too, if you want. But I was thinking that you'd probably be too busy all the time to eat at home." Roxas shrugged.

Axel contemplated. "Well I was getting sick of pizza take-outs. It'll be nice to have someone cook for me… If I can't make it back for dinner I'll let you know."

"Okay." Roxas said. "You have the mails. And the vacuuming—"

"Roxas, just let the maid do that." Axel said. "You don't have to put everything onto yourself."

"…" Roxas was against the idea of just hiring someone to do all the works, but agreed to this one nonetheless. "Okay."

"There are also a few more rules I want to add." Axel said. "If either one of us wants to share our problems with the other person, that other person must at least hear out what the problem is."

Roxas blinked. He didn't think the rules would be intangible.

"And, if either one of us have something to celebrate about, he must tell the other person and share the joy." Axel smiled. "Finally, any help we provide each other will be voluntary and cannot be used as a token for a favor in return."

It delighted Roxas—even just for that tiny bit—to know that Axel cared enough about him to make these rules. He blushed a slight bit and nodded in agreement to Axel's rules. From today on, they had reestablished their relationship as uncle and nephew, just a little closer than the two-separate-strangers before.

The phone rang at the moment they finalized their agreements.

"Hello?" Roxas answered.

"Roxas?" it was his half-sister. "Ugh! I've had enough of this man! You don't need to stay at Axel's place anymore! I'm coming back!" And then she hung up. Roxas paled.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked, looking at Roxas' face.

"My sister said… I don't have to live here anymore… She's coming back."


	8. Chapter eight: Marital sacrifice

**My Boyfriend is a Pop Star**

Summary: He's my half sister's stepson…wait what?

* * *

**Chapter eight: Marital sacrifice**

"What is this all about?" Axel asked into the phone, using a tone harsher than he should be.

"Oh, Axel," His stepmother sighed. "I really don't want to talk about this to you. He _is_ your father after all."

"Well I want to know why you're coming back early before I can let Roxas know what's going on." He said, looking over at the blond who sat restlessly in the sofa. "He's very worried, you know." He intentionally added.

"I'll tell you guys everything once I come back." She said. Axel gave up; she was a person way more insistent than Axel is, just like Roxas.

"What'd she say?" Roxas asked when Axel sat down next to him.

"She said she'll tell us everything once she comes back." Axel said.

Roxas shrunk a little in his seat. "Do I really… have to leave here?"

"Do you?" Axel said. "I don't know. You're an adult. It's your call."

"But what would she think of it—!" Roxas paused. "Never mind. I don't have much of a choice."

"But if you did… Would you…" Axel began, then stopped. "I mean, it's up to you. If you decide to go, you can go. If you want to stay… you can stay." He said the last bit a little quietly, but Roxas heard it. It was slightly awkward; if it was a month ago, Axel would be kicking Roxas out and celebrating it as soon as he could. Now… neither of them was sure what to say of each other's presence. Or rather, they _do_ know what to say, but they just didn't want to admit it, especially now that they may separate again.

* * *

Roxas' half-sister came back three days later. The first thing she did was to give Roxas and Axel a suffocating hug each. According to her, they are now the two men she loved most in her life.

"So, can you tell me what the hell's going on now?" Roxas asked irately as Axel drove them home.

"Oh, come on, Roxy!" She exclaimed, "I just came back! Can't you show some care for my wellbeing?"

"Tsk." Roxas said, putting his chin into his palm. "You've just been giving everyone troubles."

Axel chuckled at Roxas' pouty face.

"Have I now?" She said, noticing the chemistry between them. "Or have I just been giving _you _trouble because you want to stay with Axel?"

"What are you—!" Roxas blushed, glaring at his sister.

"And I was worrying that you two wouldn't get along." She said sarcastically. "I knew you'd like Axel. Right, my handsome baby?" She said playfully to Axel.

"Right…" Axel replied mindlessly, more concentrated on the road than on her. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say." He said. "It's always been that way. No wonder you're coming back early."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said. "It wasn't my fault! He was being stupid! Sorry, Axel."

"It's cool." Axel said.

"You see what I mean?" Roxas pressed on. "It's always someone else's fault! You _never_ make any mistakes. You're _always_ right. How can anyone be with you when you're like this?"

"Is this what you say to your sister—"

"Quit avoiding my question with your 'sister superiority'!"

"Roxas, that's enough." Axel cut them short. "Don't talk to her like that."

Both of them looked at Axel with shock. Roxas was red with embarrassment and shame. His sister was shocked at the fact that Roxas _did_ shut up upon Axel's command.

* * *

Upon arrival at Axel's house, Roxas returned to his room without the heart to question his sister what had happened. Axel sat down on the sofa and asked his stepmother what happened.

"The thing is," She said. "Just before I decided to get married with your father, I was seeing this man.

"This may be awkward to you, or maybe even offensive, but I was very much in love with this man. Roxas liked him a lot, too. That silly boy must've always dreamt that I'd get married with that man and we'd have a small family of a sort. But in the end I still married your father because I couldn't afford being with that man. What I needed was someone who could support Roxas and I. Your father offered me that. I wanted Roxas to live a normal life. I wanted him to go to school and make friends and have fun without having to worry about putting food onto the table. I had to marry your father. Oh, Axel, I can only hope you'll understand."

Axel nodded.

"So… here I am. I don't even know if it was worth it. Roxas hates me now for leaving that man and marrying your father. He thinks I'm driven by money." She said, sounding almost bitter.

"He just doesn't know your reasons." Axel said. "Did you try telling him?"

"Why bother?" She said. "What's done cannot be undone. I just hope he is having a normal life now."

"So why'd you come back early?" Axel asked.

"Yes, let me get to the point." She said. "When we were over there, that man I almost married contacted me. We never got together, but we are still friends. Your father… he found out that I was still in contact with him and was convinced that I was cheating on him with this man."

"And the argument between you two eventually brought you back?"

"Partly." She nodded. "There is another thing to this: he wanted to arrange a marriage for Roxas."

Axel was stumped.

"I know, right?" She said, anger resurfacing. "It was enough that he controlled my life with his ability to pay our bills. He thinks he can control Roxas' as well!"

Axel shared the anger. He underwent the exact same thing. _What he couldn't force on me, he planned to force on Roxas?_ Just the mere thought of making someone marry some girl for the sole purpose of boosting business disgusted Axel, let alone said someone being Roxas.

"I know why he's doing this, Auntie." Axel said. "It's all my fault. He had always assumed that I, as his only son, would inherit his business and marry this girl for business. Now that I've made it clear I wasn't going to be controlled by him, he's trying to force it on Roxas. He's hoping Roxas would take my place."

"Axel, it's not your fault." She said. "It's him…"

"I won't let him do whatever he wants, Auntie." Axel said. "Trust me. I'll protect Roxas."

She was now even more certain of what she thought earlier in the car ride home about Roxas and Axel.

"O-Okay." She nodded.

* * *

Axel forgot how long it had been since he last talked to him. When Axel was still a kid he barely ever had the chance to see him; when he turned into a teenager he would gladly avoid doing so; and now that he's an adult he had absolutely no reason to.

"Are you surprised I called?" Axel asked.

"Quite so." He said.

"You shouldn't be." Axel said. "You know what 'good' things you've done."

"If you are calling about her, I will hear nothing of it from you."

"Actually, no." Axel said. "I don't really care about your possessive hallucinations. I'm calling about Roxas. I'm calling to let you know that you are not arranging anything for him."

"Who are you to decide that?"

"And who are _you_ to decide who he's gonna marry?" Axel said.

"I'm the one who pays for his life." He said. "I can cut his financial support if he doesn't do what I want him to."

"That's alright." Axel said. "The two of us can live on my income alone."

"You will go against me?" He said. "Do you not remember who your band mate owes his family to?"

"That's okay, too." Axel said. "If all else fails, I'll take all the debt. You really think you own everyone's life, don't you? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"It's not the first time you've disappointed me." He said. "You may be able to pay for Roxas, but you can't afford the lifestyle she's living up to."

"Sure, but…" Axel smirked. "Would you _really_ let her go? I mean, marrying a woman even if you know she's only marrying you for your money… Even _I_ know you're better than that. My guess is you really, really love her."

He said nothing. Axel's smirk widened.

"As soon as you promise not to touch a single hair of Roxas, she'll be back to you before you know it." Axel said.

"It seems you've learned something from me, after all." He said. "Not too disappointing, I presume."

"If there is one thing I learned from you," Axel said. "It is to never place a money value on people."

"Very well." He said. "You have my promise that Roxas will be unharmed."

"I knew you're a smart businessman." Axel said. "You'll never miss a deal as good as this."

The other side hung up.

* * *

Roxas was sulking in his bed when his sister knocked on his door. She opened it without him answering.

"Roxas dear?" She asked.

"Go away! I don't want to say anymore to you!"

"Aw, why not?"

Roxas said nothing.

"Because Axel'll get mad if he knows you offend me again?" She offered. Roxas buried his face deeper into the pillow.

"Roxas." She said, nudging the blond. Roxas didn't react.

"Roxas," She said again, "Do you like living with Axel?"

It took a while for Roxas to do anything. But she caught that tiny, small nod.

"Well, you could've just said so." She said. "Didn't have to give me a whole puzzle to solve, geez!"

Roxas looked up from the pillow and glared at her.

"Okay, okay." She chuckled, patting Roxas on the head. "Axel's doing what he can to solve this problem. If the matter gets resolved, I'll go away and you can keep living with Axel."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then there's nothing I can do." She shrugged. "We can't stay here because I won't be Axel's stepmother anymore."

"You—!"

"Relax." She said. "I'm sure it'll all work out."

Roxas rolled his eyes. That's another thing he hates about her—assuming that things will always work out.

"Auntie." Out the door came Axel's knock and voice. She stood up and went outside, leaving Roxas in the room, curious as a cat.

"It's all settled out." Axel said. "He won't do anything to Roxas."

"Oh, thank you, Axel!" She gave him another suffocating hug. "I knew I could count on you!"

"Uh, no problem." Axel said. "I have a question, though."

"Hm?"

"Do you… love him? My… father, I mean."

She blinked at Axel, then smiled. "Of course I do!" Then she skipped downstairs to her luggage. Axel looked at her, mused, then chuckled sadly.

* * *

Two days later she was back on her way to the honeymoon. All the while Roxas wondered just what the heck Axel did that made her willing to go back. He concluded that it must have been something extraordinarily difficult, given the personality of his sister.

"She said there was a problem…" Roxas said as they drove from the airport. "What was it?"

"Guess." Axel said, smiling.

"It wasn't really… my brother-in-law had an affair, was it?" Roxas asked. Axel laughed.

"No." Axel said. "I doubt the chances of that happening… What do you want to eat for lunch?"

"KFC!" Roxas exclaimed intuitively, then realized a problem. "But we can't because you can't get out of the car…"

"Says who?" Axel smirked, opened the compartment in between their seats and took out his pair of Fendi shades and a baseball cap. "Let's go."

Roxas blinked at the "disguised" Axel. Before he was able to laugh he had to run after Axel to catch up.

* * *

Axel really wanted to laugh out loud at the messy way Roxas devoured the fried chicken.

"You're not gonna eat?" Roxas asked.

"I can't eat too much of this." Axel said. "Manager's orders. Fans don't particularly like their idols to have an inch of fat under their bellies."

"You should've told me! We could eat somewhere else." Roxas said. Axel smiled and picked a crumb from Roxas' face, putting it into his lips.

"It's okay." He said. "I do eat KFC sometimes… takeouts as dinner at home."

"I thought you'd never eat something cheapish like this." Roxas said sarcastically.

"Roxas?" Someone asked behind them. Roxas jumped a little and turned around.

There stood the man his half-sister loved so much, the man who almost became his brother-in-law.


	9. Chapter nine: Changing styles

**My Boyfriend is a Pop Star**

Summary: He's my half sister's stepson…wait what?

* * *

**Chapter nine: Changing styles**

They stood outside KFC for a little chat. Roxas had never thought he'd see his sister's ex again. After all, why would he after what his sister had done?

"How have you been?" Roxas asked.

"Doing okay." He shrugged, "Having odd jobs here and there. What about you? Who's that you're with?" He tipped his head at Axel.

"Just a friend." Roxas said. "So you still live in LA?"

"Yeah, can't seem to get out of here." He said. "Don't really have anywhere to go… after almost settling down here with your sis…"

"Oh…" Roxas said, feeling shameful for his sister. "Hey, um, there's something I've always wanted to tell you. I… I'm sorry about what sis did to you. If there was anything I could do, I'd never let her just leave you like that…"

"Hey, you don't have to apologize." He smiled. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't _anyone's_ fault. Your sister did what she had to do."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"I know what kind of a condition I'm in." He said. "Look at me—I'm in my thirties, almost going forty—and still I'm only working odd jobs. You two won't be happy living with me. Your sister knew that if she married that other gentleman, you wouldn't have to starve. It's a completely logical choice. I understand."

"You mean… she did it for me?" Roxas asked.

"Of course." He said. "You were her top priority—even before herself." He noticed the confused look on Roxas. "Maybe you won't understand for now… Wait until you're older, Roxas, and have someone you really want to protect; then you'll understand why she left me."

He smiled, and bid farewell to Roxas. Roxas went back inside with uncertainty written all over his face.

"Roxas?" Axel said. "Something wrong?"

"He said…" Roxas said, still contemplating, "That my sister married your father for me…"

Axel said nothing; he didn't expect Roxas to know so early.

"I don't understand, Axel…" He said. "How can she marry someone she doesn't love just for me?"

"She _does_ love my father." Axel said. "She told me herself. But Roxas, you've got to understand that sometimes, people are willing to sacrifice anything for someone they truly love."

Roxas looked into Axel's eyes. "Did you already know?"

Axel nodded helplessly.

"You should've told me. I…" Roxas finally felt embarrassment hitting his face. "All this time I've thought she was doing it out of greed."

"She didn't want me to tell you." Axel said, putting a hand on Roxas' head gently. "Said you didn't have to worry about the true reasons—and that it's all in the past; there's no point in trying to undo it. She… really loves you, Roxas."

With a face full of red, Roxas nodded apologetically.

* * *

"'When did it begin? You appeared in my world, and now I can't stop thinking about you…' Wait," Axel said, scrubbing the score paper with an eraser. "Dem, replay that part where I go 'You appeared in…'"

Demyx obliged and pulled lightly on the strings of his guitar.

"'You…_ came out of nowhere_' sounds better, huh?" Axel wrote in on the score. "Okay, 'You came out of nowhere, and now I can't stop thinking about you. You turn gray into color…'"

"Your styles have changed, Axel." Demyx mumbled with a lollipop in between his lips.

"What do you mean?" Axel raised his eyebrows, hand still filling in notes and lyrics.

"Your songs are so much softer now, listen," Demyx said, and played the chorus of their new song. "_'When did it begin? You came out of nowhere, and now I can't stop thinking about you. You turn gray into color...'_

"A month ago your song was like this:

'_You never saw, the scars that I bear, the pain that I learned. It's all because of you, I'm left here all by myself.'_

"That's a big change." Demyx said. "Especially the way you stopped abusing my guitar."

Axel remained silent, trying to think of an explanation for the change.

"Did you get whipped or something?" Demyx said jokingly. Axel almost fell from his chair.

"Okay, everybody!" The director of production sang into the microphone from the control room. "Are you ready? I want to hear some good sound! Music!"

The band got into position, waited for Zexion's cue, and began recording. What Demyx said bothered Axel as he sung the new song. It was true—his songs used to be mostly concerned with angst and pain. Now—they were so lovey-dovey. Of course, the genre flavor was still there—they were _rock_ love songs. But they were love songs, nevertheless. He didn't even notice that he had started writing them. He didn't know if the transition was a good one.

"Perfect!" The director, however, seemed to have the opinion. "This is going to be a number one radio hit!"

* * *

When the news of Naminé being suspended got around in school, so did the news of her breakup with Roxas. Sora went into sympathetic mode, as expected, and surprisingly so did a whole lot of people.

"It'll be okay, Roxas." Sora said, almost on the point of cooing Roxas over his head. "We'll always be here for you."

"That's alright, Sora, but I'd rather you spend more time with Riku." Roxas said, sipping from his soda can.

"Riku?" Sora raised one eyebrow. "Why? I already spend more than enough of my time with him."

Roxas looked over at Riku. _"You haven't told him yet?"_ He mouthed. Riku shook his head exasperatedly.

"What? What is this about?" Sora asked, curious. "I wanna know!"

"I'm afraid that you won't understand even after we explain it to you." Roxas sighed. It was a future he awaited.

* * *

When Roxas got home, something was different. The first obvious thing was the large amount of cars parked along the entrance of the house. Second was the loud sound that came not just from inside the house—but _outside_ as well.

It was a completely different world inside. The typical emptiness that came with the little usage of the wide space was gone—nowhere to be found. Instead, the entire place was crowded with people. A girl in bikini walked past Roxas, eyeing him almost seductively, and turned away to another man. The falling sun threw shadows overlapping the slithering crowd. Loud music was booming everywhere.

"What the hell…?" was all Roxas could manage to say.

"Oh, Roxas!" A woman's voice called out to him. Roxas looked. Axel's manager was approaching him. "Good to have you here! Let me introduce you."

She brought him to the outdoor poolside where a man was sunbathing with some ladies. "This is our band's musical producer. He's our boss!"

"Who's that little kid you've got there?" He asked. She introduced Roxas to him.

"We could use a young star like him." He said. Roxas declined politely.

"And here's Zexion." She dragged Roxas over. "He is the drummer of our band. Zexion, this is Roxas, Axel's half-step-uncle." The blue-haired drummer tipped his head to Roxas silently.

"Oh, and here's Demyx. You guys have met before but let me officially introduce you two. Roxas, this is Demyx, our band's guitarist. Demyx, this is Roxas, Axel's half-step-uncle."

"It's my pleasure to meet you." Roxas said nervously. "I never thought I'd actually see my idol face-to-face."

"Whoa, Zexy, did you hear that? I have a fan!" Demyx appeared to be slightly drunk, putting an arm around Roxas' shoulder. "How long have you been my fan?"

"Demyx, it would be wise to stop embarrassing yourself any further." Zexion said.

"But I wanna know!" Demyx said.

"Ever since your Frontier years." Roxas said.

"Oh my god! I have a number one loyal fan!" Demyx exclaimed. "I don't know anyone who knew I was in Frontier before I told them!"

"You have a what?" Someone said, almost bitterly. Axel came up behind Demyx and Roxas with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He seemed a little drunk, too.

"A loyal fan!" Demyx said. "Your 'uncle' here knew I was in Frontier!"

"Psh. What are you being so proud of?" Axel said, turning away, "You didn't actually get famous until you were with us. That band didn't do shit for you."

"Axel!" Roxas said. "How can you say that?"

Axel opened his mouth as if to say something, then saw Roxas' expression and stopped.

"And you could at least tell me beforehand if you were going to have a party at home—" Roxas started.

"I didn't know beforehand." Axel said, "It was boss's idea, out of the blue, after we finished recording. Honest."

Zexion nodded. "He's telling the truth."

Roxas pouted, looking doubtfully at Axel as the redhead downed the glass of whiskey.

* * *

"So you guys are almost done with your next song?" Roxas asked. Demyx nodded.

"We're more than halfway done." He said. "Just need to edit some things, maybe record some more vocals…"

"Sounds exciting." Roxas said. He kicked the pool water with his feet. At the other end of the pool came the laughter of a girl.

"Who are all these people?" Roxas asked.

"Other rich people." Zexion shrugged. "They're mostly other singers or those folks from Hollywood; you know, celebrities. Some people have relations with our label."

"Sure is one big blob of people." Roxas said. Suddenly someone jutted in between him and Demyx.

"What are you guys talking on and on about?" Axel asked. He seemed completely drunk now.

"Nothing in particular." Roxas said, annoyed at the foul alcoholic breath Axel was breathing.

"Roxas was just wondering about our song's progress." Demyx said. "I thought it wouldn't hurt to tell him a little."

"Oh yeah?" Axel said. "You think you're so cool, Demyx?"

"He didn't say that." Zexion said.

"Axel, you're embarrassing yourself." Roxas said.

"Am I?" Axel said. "Or was he embarrassing himself 'cause he's trying so hard to impress you?"

"What are you talking about?" Roxas said. "Axel, you drank too much."

"I'm not drunk!" Axel said. Zexion looked at Demyx and signaled that they better get Axel inside. Roxas nodded and Demyx picked up Axel.

"Don't touch me!" Axel yelled, aiming a square punch into the corner of Demyx's lips. Zexion pulled Demyx back just in time to take the blow for him.

"Axel!" Roxas cried. "What are you doing?" He wedged in between the two. Axel pushed Roxas away and aimed for Demyx for real, intending to give the punch right this time. But Zexion was quick to give Axel a kick in the shin, knocking the balance off of Axel and sending him into the pool.

"Zexion, you're bleeding!" Demyx said, scrutinizing the wound Axel left.

"I'm alright." Zexion said, letting Demyx wipe the blood away from his lips. "You'd better ask someone to take care of Axel, though. I think he needs more attention than I do."

Roxas was glaring into the pool where Axel had fell. It was shallow enough for Axel to stand.

"Roxas! Help me up." He reached his hand out like a baby. Cold pool water didn't seem to wake him up from his drunkenness. Roxas didn't reply, but glared at Axel with such distaste it made Axel grow goose bumps. Then Roxas turned and went back inside the house without saying anything.

* * *

When Axel woke up, he was on his bed with some dry clothes on. Demyx and Zexion had gotten him help after he passed out in the pool, it seemed. The house was quiet; the party must be over by now, and there were no lights outside other than those in the pool.

Someone came into his room. Roxas had a bucket in his hands and moved to the end of his bed where he picked up Axel's wet clothes and tossed them into the bucket. He was expressionless and gave off an air of anger.

"Roxas…" Axel mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Roxas didn't say anything. He went up to Axel and threw a towel onto his face. "Your hair is wet." Then he turned around to leave. Axel caught his wrist.

"Roxas, don't leave."

Roxas turned to him. Again, he said nothing and only glared at Axel. Guilt was growing in Axel's heart every moment.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was drunk—that's not an excuse, I know. I shouldn't have behaved that way. I'm sorry I hurt Zexion and almost hurt Demyx."

"You didn't hurt Zexion and Demyx only." Roxas said. Axel looked up at Roxas confusedly. Roxas said no more and left the room without answering Axel.

It lasted this way for another week.

* * *

A/N: That's what happens when you take about 11 shots in one night... No I didn't do it, my brother did (He didn't actually get into a fight, no, he just ended up puking xD).


	10. Chapter ten: Making the wrong turn

**My Boyfriend is a Pop Star**

Summary: He's my half sister's stepson…wait what?

* * *

**Chapter ten: Making the wrong turn**

"'Roxas, I'm real sorry, I mean it. Don't be mad at me, okay?'" The answering machine said. "'And I won't be coming home for dinner until Friday. We gotta chop up the final details of the song with the guys, yeah? Take care of yourself. Don't stay mad at me for too long, 'kay?' End of messages. _Beep_."

Roxas' blood boiled under his skin. What kind of an apology is one recorded on an answering machine? If he was really sorry than he should at least be here to say it. And now he wasn't even gonna come home anymore!

"Fine! I can live all by myself!" Roxas said, returning to his room angrily.

* * *

The first thing that happened to Axel when he got to the studio was a painful pull on his ear from his manager.

"Ow-ow, ow, ow, careful!"

"Axel! Look at what you did!" She dragged him over through the ear, and pointed at Zexion who sported a bruise next to his lips. Axel winced.

"I'm sorry, man." He said. His manager smacked him over the head.

"What kind of an apology is that?" She said. "Do it again! Properly this time!"

Axel stood straight, inhaled, and bowed down, "I'm deeply sorry for what I did!"

"It's really alright." Zexion said.

"No it's not!" Demyx said, grazing the bruise with his finger. "It still hurts, doesn't it?"

Seeing them like this reminded Axel of what Roxas said.

"_You didn't hurt Zexion and Demyx only."_

What did Roxas mean? He didn't have time to think about it before Demyx caught his attention back.

"Axel, if you get that drunk again, careful I'll kick your ass."

"Yes, sir." Axel sighed.

* * *

Nobody wanted to talk to Roxas at school. He was walking around with such dark aura around him that even Sora and Riku didn't say a thing for the entire morning.

"What do you think it is this time?" Sora said quietly to Riku. "It's already been a while since he broke up with Naminé."

"No, it's not about Naminé." Riku said. "I reckon it's about someone else."

"Who?" Sora asked. Riku shrugged.

"Must be someone new to Roxas." Riku said. "If he knew Roxas well enough, he wouldn't piss Roxas off. No one has pissed Roxas off this much in a while now."

"Yeah…" Sora said. "'Cause we all know what happens when he's pissed."

"You guys don't have to guess anymore." Roxas suddenly said. "It was Axel."

"Really?" Sora immediately poked his head over. "What'd he do?"

"He beat somebody up." Roxas said. "I'm not going to say who. But he was being random and drunk and said stuff no one understands."

"What'd he say?" Sora asked.

"Well, he was talking shit about Demyx and Frontier, for one." Roxas said. "Then, when I was talking to someone, he came over and started harassing that person. Then he just beat him up."

"Why would he talk shit about Demyx?" Sora frowned. "They are band mates!"

"I don't know why." Roxas sighed. Riku regrouped Roxas' wording and pondered. "Roxas, did you tell Axel that Demyx is your favorite artist?"

"Yeah, why?" Roxas asked.

"Then it's obvious," Riku said, sitting down. "We were going over this in psychology. You told Axel that your favorite artist is Demyx, then he went and talked shit about Demyx. You were chatting with someone, then Axel beat that person up. Do you see a pattern here?"

"I'm afraid I don't." Sora said. Riku stared at him.

"Anyway," he said, "Whenever you interact with someone else, Axel tries to counter that interaction. This is sounding a whole lot to me like the birth of an abuser—_although_, it's not really that big of a deal yet and I doubt he will actually turn into one. For now, let's call it jealousy."

"_Jealous_?" Sora exclaimed, "Why would he be jealous?"

"Yeah, Riku, he has no reason to be." Roxas said, unnerved, "He may just be overprotective."

"Maybe." Riku shrugged, smirking in a way that gave Roxas the creeps. "Wanna bet?"

* * *

There were so many things Axel wanted to say to Roxas. But it all comes down to whether or not Roxas wanted to hear them.

"Hello?"

"Roxas? Hey it's me." Axel said. "I don't know if you got my voicemail or not, I—"

"I did." Roxas cut him short.

"Well, good." Axel said. "So, you're not mad at me anymore, right?"

"Says who?" Roxas said. _Let's call it jealousy._ He was trying to counter Axel's overprotective trait.

"I'm still mad at you. Don't even dream of forgiveness." Roxas said, "And quit calling so frequently!"

"Hey, you—!"

Roxas hung up. He hoped that was enough to let Axel know he had no right to be jealous or overprotective.

"Axel?" The director called. "Come here! There's something we need you to fix."

* * *

It had been two days since they haven't talked to each other.

It was wearing Axel out. He wanted to go home and see Roxas, to make sure he was okay. When he was hungry he would think of the food Roxas makes. But work always calls him back into reality and he is faced with a load of editing to do.

Roxas should be happy that they hadn't talked. It had worked—he had successfully fought off Axel's jealousy, or whatever it is Riku would call it. He should be happy.

But he didn't feel happy. He felt like they were returning back to square one—back to living their lives separately. It was ironic how when they tried to do it, something forces them together, and now when they tried to do the opposite, something pulls them apart. He felt lonelier than he ever was.

* * *

"Axel!" The manager grumbled. "Axel! Wake up! You gonna blend that acoustic in or not?"

"Hm?" Axel moaned, sitting up in his chair. "Oh, sorry."

"What's wrong with you? Have you not been sleeping?"

"I have!" Axel said, voice coarse and hollow. "I've been trying to."

"You can't sleep?" She asked. The redhead shook his head.

"Well, let's hurry up and get this finished." The director said. "Then we can all go party and get drunk and sleep!"

Axel liked the sound of that—not the drinking part but more the finishing work and sleeping part. He was longing for his bed, his house, the smell of Roxas' food, the smell of Roxas, the sight of him… Groggily he glanced over at the calendar. It had been four days since he last talked to Roxas. Everyday he had left Roxas a voicemail but Roxas never replied.

He swung up in his chair. If he wanted to get out of here, he had better get working.

* * *

Sora insisted that Roxas come hang out with them after school. Roxas didn't know it, but he looked so depressed and out of it that Sora was worried sick. They had gone to a shopping mall, and Sora bought Roxas ice cream.

"Maybe you should try talking to him." Sora said.

"I don't want to." Roxas said, swallowing a spoonful of ice cream. "You know how I'm like."

"I know, you don't talk to someone when you're pissed about him." Sora rolled his eyes. "But you live with him! It's gonna drive you crazy!"

"No it's not." Roxas said, disregarding the bags under his eyes that clearly indicated he had trouble sleeping.

"So what do you plan to do? Stay mad at him forever?" Riku asked.

"Until he's willing to apologize properly." Roxas said. "Voicemails don't count."

"Have you listened to them?" Sora asked.

"Not all…" Roxas said, musing.

"Maybe you should at least listen to them." Riku said. Roxas dwelled on the idea on his way back home. If he listened to the voicemails now, he was afraid he would go soft on Axel.

He decided to hear them anyway.

"_Hey, Roxas? It's me. Look, I know I was being a jerk. I'm sorry. Don't be mad, okay?"_

"_Hey, it's me. Are you still mad at me? Roxas, I'm really sorry. I don't know what I can do to make you forgive me. But I hate us being like this… You know, today when I was having lunch, I thought I smelled your omelet rice. I swear I miss your food."_

"_Hello, it's me again. You're probably sick of hearing my voice, haha. Just want to call you and see if you've forgiven me yet. I wanted to talk to you last night when I came back but then you were already asleep, so… Are you sleeping well? It gets cold at night sometimes so be careful."_

"_Hey, Rox it's me. Look I have to go real soon so I'm gonna make this quick. I may be able to get things all finished Friday and come back for dinner. Wait for me."_

_He left me a voicemail everyday…_ Roxas thought guiltily. Maybe he really was being just a little too harsh on Axel. He looked at the clock; it was four thirty in a Thursday afternoon. He went back to his room and started thinking about what to make for dinner tomorrow night.

* * *

It was finally Friday. Axel was waiting for every minute to pass with an anxious heart. The band had finished that particular single they were working on. Their job now was to get themselves some photos shot for the cover.

Halfway through the shoot, though, Axel started feeling that he wouldn't be so lucky. The president of their label came into the studio with a few assistants, obviously patrolling the photo-shoot.

"Alright, let's take a break!" The manager called, and everyone loosened from their positions. "Guys, come over here!"

The three of them walked over to her, where she showed them the president.

"Mr. Ryker here is very pleased with the demo of your new song." She said, smiling. "He's going to treat you guys for dinner tonight."

"We get to have another party?" Demyx asked; she nodded. "Yay!"

Axel couldn't say anything.

* * *

Roxas had eaten before Axel came back. Waiting almost an hour for the redhead, Roxas realized Axel wasn't going to keep his promise and come back on time. Roxas tried very hard not to be disappointed and just finish eating and go to sleep. He tried to understand why it happened—why Axel hadn't showed up even though he said for so many times he wanted to come back home and have dinner with Roxas. He just couldn't understand what Axel was thinking anymore.

Wrapping the food up and leaving them on the table in case Axel came back a little later, Roxas went back to his room, took a shower, and went to sleep early. He didn't recall anyone coming home yet when he went to sleep.

* * *

The treated dinner was at a private clubhouse. The president reserved the entire place for them. There was an outdoor pool, several waiters grilling barbecue for them, and a whole lot of girls dancing and playing in the pool.

"For the bright future of our young stars." The musical producer said, raising his glass. Everyone followed suit.

Axel tried not to let himself get too drunk. He knew what disaster followed last time when he had too much. But by the time dinner was over, Demyx was already lying on the floor, laughing senselessly as a few of the dancer girls dragged him into the pool, taking his clothes off. Zexion walked off from the site, silently smoking a stick of cigarette at the edge of the balcony, looking up into the starless sky. The musical producer passed out on the couch inside, and the manager was the only one still probing at her steak. Axel lied tiredly on a beach lounge chair. The president was next to him, still sipping brandy from his glass.

"Tired already?" He said, grinning.

"Yeah." Axel groaned.

"You're a young man, Axel." He said. "Go have some fun with the ladies! They're practically drooling for you."

"I don't think I have the energy…" Axel declined, not really wanting to get near the women.

"Carrie, come over here!" The president insisted. A blond girl came over. "Why don't you get Axel here something to drink?"

"Sure thing." She smirked, and returned with a glass of Screaming Orgasm. Without hesitation, she sat next to—almost on—Axel. "Here you go."

Axel smiled, and took the drink. He couldn't exactly refuse his boss's niece.

* * *

It was almost midnight when they got home. Axel's feet were light, almost floating. She said something into his ears, and then both giggled loudly. With much staggering and wavering they leaned onto the front gate of Axel's house. The moonlight shone gently on both of them. Axel tried to focus but only saw blond bangs and large blue eyes. He smiled, feeling at peace. His hand reached up for the soft blond hair and went in for a kiss.

Soon they were stumbling into Axel's bedroom. The girl was hasty to take off her clothes. Axel couldn't even remember her name, though. They made sounds shamelessly, sounds that could be heard from the room across, heard by someone Axel forgot was there, sleeping in peace.

* * *

Roxas went downstairs for breakfast after brushing his teeth. Not surprisingly, he saw the food he left on the table completely untouched. But he also saw the two displaced shoes in the middle of the foyer. Axel was back.

"Axel!" Roxas climbed the stairs irately. "If you weren't gonna eat the food you could at least put—"

He was cut short when he opened the door to Axel's room.

"Oh, shut up!" She threw a pillow at Roxas, squirmed, and found a nice resting place in Axel's arms.

Roxas looked at the pillow on the ground. His body started shaking. He closed the door. He ran to the nearest bathroom. He couldn't control himself. He couldn't think straight. He threw up.

And he found, rushing down his cheeks, tears that he couldn't stop.

* * *

A/N: I feel like I need to apologize for the cliffhanger...


	11. Chapter eleven: Paparazzi

**My Boyfriend is a Pop Star**

Summary: He's my half sister's stepson…wait what?

* * *

**Chapter eleven: Paparazzi**

Something heavy was cutting the circulation in his arm. Axel groaned and wiped his face with his other hand. He opened his eyes, tried to retract his arm, couldn't, and looked at what was lying on it.

Some girl he didn't know was lying next to him, genuinely naked, and sleeping. _Oh, not again_, Axel groaned.

"Wake up." He pushed the girl. She moaned and writhed. He pushed her a few more times until she came off of his arm. He trod into his bathroom and washed his face a little. "Goddamn." He said, looking into the mirror at the hickeys on his collarbone.

"Axel, where's your servant?" The girl called from the room, sitting up and getting dressed. "I want something to eat."

"What servant?" Axel came back into the room, putting on some pants.

"You know, that boy who came in just now." She said groggily. "He was all talking about some food or putting it back somewhere or something…"

Axel stopped dead. "There was a boy… who came in?"

"Yeah." She said, rolling her neck around. "Little blond hair kid."

Axel ran for the door. When he opened it, Roxas was just coming out of the guest bathroom. Their eyes met for a moment, and Roxas dashed for his room.

"Roxas!"

Roxas got his hand onto the doorknob when Axel slid in between him and the door.

"Roxas, I didn't know—"

"There's no need to explain it' please justletmego," Roxas said, his head cast down.

Axel looked closely and saw the red puffy eyes and welling tears.

Roxas opened the door anyway, ducked under Axel's arm and slithered into the room, closing the door fast enough to block Axel out.

"Roxas!"

Right now would have been a good moment to slip into oblivion. Roxas was on the ground, back against the door, tears unwinding. And Axel couldn't do anything other than apologize on the other side of that door.

"Axel!" The girl rushed to Axel frantically. "There are so many reporters outside! I can't get out!"

"What?" Axel turned around. He could see, from the sliver of window above the front wall, that his front gate was completely crowded with people and cameras. Suddenly the telephone rang.

"AXEL!" Screamed his manager. "I can't believe you screwed up, AGAIN!"

"What's going on?" Axel asked, becoming frantic himself.

"Someone got pictures of you and Carrie together!" She yelled. "It's all over National Enquirer and The Globe!"

Axel cursed. At the worst of times this just had to happen.

"You stay home right now!" She continued. "And Carrie, you too! We'll have someone go over and get you guys! Don't leave the house for a single second! Now let me talk to Roxas!"

Axel punched in some buttons on the phone and the manager's voice automatically went through to Roxas' room.

"Roxas?" She asked.

Roxas jumped. He sniffed and sniffed away his tears and got up to the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Look, something really bad happened. There are a couple things I need you to do." She said calmly. "First, you need to pack up some stuff—clothes, homework, anything you use daily, okay? Oh, and don't forget your keys to your old apartment! Next, you need to tell Axel to do the same. In about half an hour, Axel's chauffeur will go pick you guys up. You are to follow his directions, word by word, you understand? Follow his directions. He will get you guys to the studio here, and then I'll tell you what to do. Do NOT come out with Carrie. Her chauffeur will come pick her up."

"Wait, Miss Lockhart!" Roxas said. "What happened?"

"Don't ask." She said. "Just do what I tell you to. It's for your own safety, okay? You gotta believe me, Roxas."

"Okay." Roxas said. She hung up. Roxas immediately got to packing up. When he was done, he got outside, forgetting about what happened in the morning for the moment, and instructed Axel and Carrie.

Just within thirty minutes, Axel's chauffeur called.

"Sir! I'm waiting at the back garage door!" He said. "Please bring Mr. Roxas with you. Do not, I repeat, do _not_ bring Miss Carrie with you!"

"What do _I_ do?" Carrie exclaimed.

"Stay here until your chauffeur calls you." Roxas said, sharper than Axel himself, and grabbed Axel's wrist, running towards the garage.

* * *

A copy of the National Enquirer was thrown roughly onto a coffee table. A night vision picture depicting Axel and Carrie kissing at the front gate of Axel's house was printed squarely in the center of the cover. Roxas jumped a little, looking at the intimidating man who was sitting on the only couch in the studio.

"What mess have you and your punks created?" His secretary yelled, pointing at the tabloid he just threw down.

"We're terribly sorry, Mr. President! We're doing everything we can to control the situation." The manager said, bowing.

"'Control the situation'?" The president asked, sounding almost contemptuous. "How do you plan to clean this up?"

"There's nothing we can do right now other than for Axel to admit Carrie as his girlfriend." Zexion offered the only logical choice. Axel said nothing, but widened his eyes. "That's the best way to salvage any image we can have of him."

"I don't care about _his_ image." The president said. "I only care about what's going to happen to my niece."

"I won't mind being his girlfriend for a while, uncle." The girl said through a video cam.

"Well, then that's that!" The manager exclaimed with some relief. "We'll announce it as soon as we can. And when you guys want to stop, you can break up any time."

"And when they break up, we'll say it's because their personalities don't mix." Demyx said. "That should minimize the damage."

"You better hope it will." The president stood up from the couch, pointing his cigar into Axel's face. "If any bad press comes up on my niece, you're dead meat."

Then he left with his secretary.

"Oh my god, I thought I was going to lose my head!" Lockhart heaved a huge sigh.

"Wasn't it interesting how we were already planning for their breakup?" Demyx said, poking fun of Axel, "The whole damn thing is staged."

Axel, like Roxas, said nothing. Lockhart then shooed everyone into the recording room and kept Roxas in the control room.

"Roxas, I have to ask you for a big favor." She put her hands on Roxas' shoulder. She felt practically like a real big sister to him now. "Right now, Axel can't go home 'cause of all the paparazzi that's stationed outside his house. We could arrange for a hotel room, and you can stay with him there; or you two can go back to your old apartment and live there for now."

"Can't he go to the hotel, and I stay at my old apartment?" Roxas asked, not liking the sound of having to stay with Axel at the moment.

"Well, yes, but…" She glanced over at Axel sitting in the chair in the middle of the recording floor, anxious. Demyx was stalking around, looking around restlessly as he always was. Zexion stood patiently at a side. "This is actually the first time Axel encountered such a big scandal. He must be scared as hell right now."

Roxas looked over at Axel. She was right—Axel seemed to be trembling.

"It's just a safer idea to have someone next to him, to take care of him." She said. "I know I can rely on you for that."

Roxas gulped. He didn't know whether he really could be of any help to her, but he nodded weakly.

"Oh, thank you!" She said. "I know I'm putting such a huge responsibility on you. Oh, you're still so young… But thank you!"

"No… problem." Roxas said. They had decided to stay at his old apartment.

* * *

Who would've imagined that a month and a half after Roxas moved out of here, he would move back into here? The first thing he did was opening the window and letting some fresh air in. The sky was clear out, the sun shining brightly as if nothing had happened.

Axel put down his bag of stuff silently and didn't make any sound. Roxas, also silent, went to the fridge and got out a bottle of water. He handed it to Axel.

"Thanks." Axel mumbled, sitting down on a dining chair.

Roxas didn't say anything in reply and just went on to make lunch for the two of them. There really was too much that happened in one single morning. Neither of them even had the time to react to what happened. Roxas tried not to think about what he saw in the morning; Axel tried not to think about what he learned.

Only one thing calmed Axel, though—Roxas' cooking. He made some modest turkey and egg sandwich. They ate, then Roxas went to do his homework, and Axel sat around doing nothing. It was a peaceful afternoon.

It was at night when Roxas took out an air mattress that had always been there for Sora's sleepovers. He pumped it on and laid a blanket and pillow on it, then he went towards his own bed.

"I never meant for it to happen this way." Axel suddenly said, sitting on the mattress. Roxas looked up from his laptop.

"I didn't even know who she was until my manager called." Axel said. "I had no memory of her, whatsoever. I was so drunk—Roxas, I didn't mean to do it."

"Why are you telling me this? It's none of my business." Roxas said almost impassively. "Besides, is that what you say about people you slept with? You don't remember them?"

Axel looked over at Roxas guiltily. Roxas sighed, closed his laptop, and crawled into bed.

"I always thought people were supposed to do that kind of stuff with the person they love." Roxas said, eyes not closing, but focused on the constellation prints on his ceiling. Axel widened his eyes at the boy, not because it was funny that somebody still believed in that kind of morals these days, but rather because Roxas said it with such sincerity. He really did believe in lovemaking, didn't he?

"You're right." Axel said. "You're not wrong. I'm the one who's wrong." He hung his head down.

"Axel—!" Roxas gritted and sat up. Then he stopped upon seeing Axel putting his head into his palms.

"I'm sorry—" Axel said, his voice broken. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Everything I do just goes wrong. I hold a party and I end up punching Zexion. I try to apologize to you but I end up pissing you off. I try to appease my boss and I end up getting stalked by paparazzi."

"Axel…" He sighed, climbing over to the redhead. "You're just having a bad week. It's not all your fault."

"I'm scared, Rox." Axel curled up into a ball. "I'm scared."

Roxas felt slightly guilty for taking part in making Axel's week so terrible. He hugged Axel with what little arms he had.

"It's going to be okay." Roxas said, patting on Axel's back rhythmically. "Isn't that what you always tell me? Everything's gonna be okay."

The voice of Roxas soothed Axel into sleep.

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes, yes, I was listening to Lady Gaga when I wrote this.


	12. Chapter twelve: Visiting an old friend

**My Boyfriend is a Pop Star**

Summary: He's my half sister's stepson…wait what?

* * *

**Chapter twelve: Visiting an old friend**

"Being handsome does bring trouble, doesn't it?" Roxas' sister said on the phone. "Well, I'm glad to know that he's at least staying with you. Take good care of my baby, okay?"

"Understood, ma'am." Roxas said half jokingly.

"Oh, by the way, you haven't forgotten what day today is, have you?" She asked.

"Of course not." He said. "I wouldn't forget even if _you_ forgot."

"What do you mean by that? I never forget!" She said. "Remember to buy my share of flowers, will you?"

"Yes, yes." Roxas said, glancing over at a picture frame. "Alright, uh-huh. Bye."

"Is it Auntie?" Axel asked behind Roxas.

"Yeah." Roxas answered. "She told me to _take__good__care_ of you, my dear nephew."

Axel pouted.

"It's not like I wanted it to turn out this way…" He said. He didn't seem to have the trembles he did a week ago. Living with Roxas everyday had been more than therapeutic. No more king-sized bed, no more swimming pools, sure, but also no more stalkers. He could go out and get groceries without people staring, paparazzi following for pictures. The true life of a commoner.

"I know, I know." Roxas said, sighing. "And about something you said before… I never got the chance to tell you this, Axel, but I don't think I'll ever get sick of hearing your voice."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"In one of your voicemails," He said. "You said I must be getting sick of hearing your voice. There's no such thing, Axel. How could I get sick of hearing your voice, the same voice that made you so famous?"

Axel blinked, then realized the essence of what Roxas was saying. He blushed a little. "Thanks."

"No problem," Roxas shook his head, "I'll have somewhere to—" He was cut short by the doorbell. He went over and opened it.

"Ew, what a small place!" Was the first thing she said when she pushed Roxas aside and came in without invitation.

"Carrie?" Axel stood from the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, to see my boyfriend of course." She smiled. "Even if it's fake, we _are_ a couple."

"This is Roxas' place! If you're gonna be difficult, do it somewhere else—" Axel began.

"It's alright, Axel." Roxas said, feeling like an intruder in his own home. "I have somewhere to go this afternoon anyway. You two can enjoy yourself here… if you will excuse this small place."

"Roxas, you don't—"

"That's right." Carrie said, hooking an arm around Axel's. "Even the homeowner is saying that, Axel. So let's just enjoy ourselves."

"Roxas, you really don't have to do this—"

"I said, it's alright!" Roxas said, trying to control his emotions. "I really have to go now. Just make sure you don't destroy this place." He picked up his backpack and hurried out the door, keeping his head low.

* * *

Axel's chauffeur drove Roxas there.

"Mom, Dad, look what I brought you." Roxas said, placing down a bundle of flowers onto the cold marble. "Snowdrops; your favorite, mom. And barley tea for you, dad; you always loved drinking this."

He poured a cup, put it down onto the tombstone, and sat down next to the tombstone with his own cup of tea; their tomb overlooked the bay. _What__ a__ beautiful__ scenery__ you__ guys __see__ everyday_, he thought.

"Sis can't come to see you guys 'cause she's still on her honeymoon." He said. "I'm sure you guys won't mind, right?" He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm not mad at her anymore. I was wrong about her all this time. Someone… told me the truth… Actually, the reason I came here today was more than just to see you guys.

"I'm really confused, Dad. There's this one person… Axel. I just don't understand what he's thinking. Sometimes he's good to me and sometimes he's a jerk. And what's worse, _I_ don't know what I'm thinking anymore! Sometimes I feel really close to him, like I could just keep on living with him like this and I'll be fine with that. But then…" Roxas frowned; his eyes felt tingly again. "He's with someone else now. I don't even know why I'm feeling this way. I know I'm not supposed to feel anything for him… but I can't help it… Oh, I wish you could tell me whether or not I'm going crazy."

Axel was petrified. He stood there among the tombstones, looking at Roxas' crouched back. He realized he just heard something he probably shouldn't. He swallowed, trying to get his thinking straight. Roxas looked so vulnerable and hurt, alone.

"Roxas." He finally said. Roxas jumped and wiped his tears frantically, scrambling up.

"What did you hear?" Roxas asked upon seeing Axel.

"Hear? Hear what?" Axel pretended to have not heard.

"Nothing." Roxas shook his head, dismissing the topic. "How'd you know I'm here?"

"My chauffeur told me." He said, his face a cross between a smile and a frown. "Why didn't you tell me it was their death anniversary?"

"There was no reason to…" Roxas said. "You didn't have to come. Weren't you with Carrie?"

"I sent her back." Axel said. "We're not an actual couple in the first place. I'm not particularly fond of spending time with her."

"Oh." Roxas said, eyes downcast at the tomb.

"You never told me… that they…" Axel trailed off.

"I thought sis told you." Roxas said. "It's been two years now."

"That's why you said the other place was too big for you to live alone…" Axel said. Roxas nodded. "Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Car accident." Roxas said. "It's a long story."

"Tell me." Axel said.

"My father was just an ordinary man." Roxas said. "He got married with my sister's biological mother and gave birth to her. They lived together for nine years, until my sister's biological mother was diagnosed with Lou Gehrig's disease and died two years later. That's her." He pointed to the tombstone next to his parents' joint one.

"My dad was devastated after that. But soon he met my mother. They got married a year later and gave birth to me when my sister was thirteen. We were so happy. My mother loved my sister like she was her own daughter. We'd always start dinner with a joke from my dad. We loved going on ski trips and road trips and go everywhere. But… two years ago, when my sister was about to marry that man we saw in KFC last time, my parents had a car crash when they went on a road trip."

"I'm… sorry to hear that…" Axel said, putting a hand on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas shook his head.

"Now that I think back on it, my sister was the one who took everything the hardest." He said, tears coming back to his eyes. "Her mother died, and then she had to learn to accept a new mother. And when things were going just right, both her parents died. Then she had to give up her true love to take care of me. And I was giving her such a hard time."

"It's not your fault." Axel said. "You didn't wish for these things to happen."

"My dad used to tell me that." Roxas said. "Whenever I failed on a test or made a mistake or something. 'Roxas, it's not your fault.' He said that as long as I didn't wish for bad things to happen, it was okay even if bad things _did_ happen."

"Was he a good father?" Axel asked, smiling sadly.

"Yeah." Roxas nodded, "Oh yeah. He was so funny. Always had a smile on his face. I couldn't imagine what he looked like when my sister tried to describe how depressed he was after her biological mother's death. It just never crossed my mind that he had troubles of his own."

"It must've been because he wanted to protect you." Axel said. "He never wanted you to worry, so he smiled to you. He must've hoped you would learn only to smile, and never to cry."

More tears dropped from Roxas' eyes. Axel's words were so sincere that they pained him. "I miss him…"

Axel embraced Roxas into his arms. He, too, felt a sour twist in his heart to think that someone who only wished for Roxas to smile ended up making Roxas cry so much. It was the saddest of things. He couldn't imagine what life was like for Roxas for that one year when he and his sister were left all alone in this world.

"It's okay, Roxas. I'm here for you now… I'll continue his legacy and protect you…"

* * *

She threw down a copy of the National Enquirer with Axel's glorious picture onto her desk. It was ridiculous; who dared to do this to her baby?

"Ms. President, the next meeting will start in half an hour." Her secretary said.

"I'm not going to be there." She said. "In fact, take me off my schedule for the next month. I'm going to spend some time with my son."

"But, the meeting—"

"How many times is this?" She grabbed the tabloid and showed it to her secretary. "When will he ever get a real girlfriend and settle down? I'm worried sick about him. You know what it's like to feel worried for your son, don't you? You have a son, too."

Her secretary stopped insisting. "Yes, ma'am. I'll cancel your appearance in future events."

* * *

After a week of not getting anything from stationing outside Axel's house, the reporters have been called back to spend their time on something more productive. Axel's manager did an area sweep personally to make sure no more paparazzi or cameras were found inside or outside Axel's house.

"Finally home." Axel stretched his arms when he got out of the limo. Roxas rolled his eyes and just went straight for the door. The house smelled woody after days of not being used. But Axel knew it beforehand and a maid was already cleaning up for them.

"Axel, how many times did I tell you not to hire a maid—" Roxas was curtailed by the telephone.

"Hello?" Axel pressed the screen of the phone and talked.

"Axel?" A woman's voice said on the other end. Axel sat up straight in the couch.

"Mother? Why… Why are you calling?" He looked frenetic.

"Why, I can't be worried for my own son?" She said. Roxas raised his eyebrows.

"There's nothing to worry about." Axel lied, laughing nervously.

"Axel, you can't fool me." She said. "I gave birth to you, after all."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Roxas went to open it.

"Hello, Axel." She closed her phone and put it into her handbag. "Long time no see."

Axel stared at the woman at the doorway. He was in trouble.

* * *

"When'd you come back? Weren't you in England?" Axel asked.

"I just came back this morning." She said. She was a sophisticated woman in her late forties. Lines and spots have grown on where time had its due share of her youth, but they can't hide the fact that she was, and still is, a beautiful woman. "I'm worried about you so I came back to see you."

"Why are you worried?" Axel laughed nervously again. Roxas noticed it must be his bad habit.

"Oh, stop pretending like you don't know anything!" She said, throwing down the National Enquirer. "How many girlfriends does this make?"

"Uh…" Axel gulped. "I haven't counted."

"Axel!" She sat up, angry. "You have to stop playing around like this!"

Roxas wanted to laugh at the way Axel cowered from her.

"Why? I'm still young!" He said.

"Because I said so." She said. "If you don't want to settle down, at least stop creating all these troubles! It's a disgrace to our family!"

"Is this what it is about again? Honor of the family?" Axel asked, suddenly serious.

"Yes! _And_ your own reputation!" She said. "What if one of them gets knocked up? You'll have to take a lifelong responsibility, Axel! This isn't a joke! You're not ready for this."

"How do you know if I'm ready or not?" Axel said. "How do you know if I can't spend my life with only one person?"

"Oh, given what your history has been?" She said, contemptuous. "I doubt the chances of that."

"Fine, I'll show you!" Axel said. "I can find someone to spend the rest of my life with, just watch!"

"Go ahead." She said. "I'll be right here, watching."

"What?" He said.

"I'm going to live here for a month." She said. "I'm sure you have room, don't you?"

Axel dropped his jaw for the second time.

"Oh, and I want to see this girl…" She pointed at the picture of Carrie. "_Carrie_, huh?"

* * *

"It isn't as big as my bedroom is but…" She said, glancing around the guest bedroom, the maid pushing her luggage in. "It'll suffice." She nodded at the maid, who then closed the door.

"She's your mother?" Roxas said to Axel, holding back giggles.

"Yes, my _real_ one." Axel rolled his eyes. "Don't ask."

"Are they divorced?" Roxas asked anyway.

"Yeah." Axel said. "I can imagine why my father divorced her."

"I can hear you, you know." Suddenly there she was again, door opened. Axel and Roxas jumped.

"Would you _stop_ creeping people out like that—"

"Hi, young man." She ignored Axel and smiled to Roxas. "I saw you were around but I haven't had a chance to get to know you yet. Who are you?"

"Oh, hi, I'm Roxas." He said. "I'm Axel's stepmother's half-brother… basically, I'm his uncle. I'm staying here for now until my sister comes back from her belated honeymoon…"

"You're that wily old fox's brother?" She said, her face suddenly serious, almost condescending. Roxas was silenced. Then, as sudden as her face turned serious, it broke into a wide grin. "I'm just kidding! Look at your face! Oh, you thought I was serious didn't you? How funny! Axel, where'd you find this cute kid?"

"Mom, stop making fun of Roxas—"

"Aw, but it's fun!" She pinched Roxas' cheek. "I divorced Axel's father long before your sister married him, so don't worry."

"O-Oh." Roxas nodded, feeling silly.

"Be nice to him, Axel." She said, glaring at her son. Axel was speechless. She smiled at Roxas one more time and went back into her room.

"Did you hear that? Be nice to me." Roxas stuck his tongue out. Axel was even more speechless.


	13. Chapter thirteen: Meet the parents

**My Boyfriend is a Pop Star**

Summary: He's my half sister's stepson…wait what?

* * *

**Chapter thirteen: Meet the parents**

Axel loved stealing up behind Roxas when he was cooking and snatch whatever was done cooking to munch. He gets to eat if he gets lucky, but more than often he gets caught by Roxas and gets a slap on the hand.

"Axel! No cheating." Roxas won a score again, slapping Axel on the back of his hand.

"Oh, come on!" Axel whined. "It smells so good! I'm getting real hungry."

"Oh yeah?" Roxas couldn't help but grin. He picked a little helping of the food with his chopsticks and moved it towards Axel. "Ah…"

Axel obligingly opened his mouth. But instead of sending the food into Axel's mouth, Roxas ate it instead.

"What—!"

"There you are." Axel's mother said, coming into the kitchen. "Oh, Roxas! You don't have to cook! Just let the maid do it."

"It's okay, I promised." Roxas said. "Axel and I had a deal."

"Huh." She said, looking at Axel. "Well, Axel, you're in my way." She went around the counter and pushed Axel out. "Let me help you, Roxas."

"Oh, you don't have to!" Roxas said, but she already grabbed a knife and started cutting the vegetables.

"We can't have Roxas do all the work now, can we?" She said, smiling.

"Thanks…" Roxas said.

The telephone rang and Axel went to answer.

"So… how long have you been living here?" She asked, throwing the vegetables into the water in the sink basin.

"By the end of today, two months." Roxas said. "My sister's having a long honeymoon, yeah."

"Two months aren't too long." She said. "Mine was two and a half months."

So Axel was right—rich people _do_ have long honeymoons.

"Do you happen to know how the whole thing with Axel's scandal started?" She continued.

"Oh… Well, from what I know," Roxas said, "he was at a celebration party with his boss after finishing the production of a single. That girl… Carrie, she's actually his boss's niece. Apparently Axel's boss, the president of the label company, wanted Axel to date Carrie—or at least appear to be, so he made Axel accompany Carrie. Then I think they both got drunk and… came back and did it… That's when the paparazzi followed them and took the pictures."

"Did it?" She echoed. "What do you mean—did you see them?"

"Not when they came back, no—I was asleep then, but…" Roxas' eyes were downcast and glanced from right to left. "In the morning, when I went to wake Axel up…"

"Oh, God!" She covered her mouth. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Roxas."

"It's ok. I should've been more careful." Roxas said, looking back at the food. She looked at Roxas closely. The sight must have traumatized Roxas. He was only a kid. These things could leave mental scars.

"When I have the chance, I'll beat some senses into that kid!" She said. "What was he thinking? There was a high school student at home!"

"I'm already an adult, Auntie. I'm really alright." Roxas said. "It was very awkward, yes, but… I already saw it. There's no point in trying to punish Axel."

"Oh, I wish my son was as mature as you are." She shook her head in dismay. "He must've been giving you a lot of trouble. Thanks for putting up with him."

"He wasn't that bad." Roxas chuckled. "There were a few times when I needed his help instead."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows. Axel came in and interrupted them.

"Mother, Carrie said she's coming over this afternoon." Axel said. "Did you invite her?"

"Why, yes." She said. "Like I said, I wanted to see her."

* * *

When Carrie was on her way to Axel's house, Axel came up with a good idea to get rid of his mother. He just had to pretend to be actually interested in Carrie, pretend to actually want to spend the rest of his life with her, then his mother will admit her defeat and go back to England! _I__'__m__ a __genius_, Axel thought.

So after lunch, when Carrie was there, sitting with Axel at the dining table across from his mother, he appeared especially affectionate to Carrie. It came as a shock to Roxas, who was behind the kitchen counter doing the dishes, so much that Carrie herself, too, was a little befuddled with the sudden change of attitude.

"Well, mother, this is Carrie." He said.

"Hi, Auntie, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said.

"Let's cut the formalities." Axel's mother said, the business side of her personality showing. "How long have you been dating my son?"

"Well, we just started…"

"How long do you plan to be with him? Are you ready to spend a month? Two months? A year? Five years?"

"Mom, we don't know yet…"

"How serious are you about him?" She stopped at that question, pausing for an answer. Carrie hesitated. Axel felt his scheme crumbling. Roxas turned off the faucet and didn't have the courage to turn it back on to disrupt the tension in the air.

"I…"

"Mom, why are you questioning her like you're interrogating her or something?" Axel said, "I know we just started, but I'm confident we can stay together for a long time." He said, picking some of his confidence back up.

"Oh really?" His mother smiled. "So you're sure she's the one? There's no one else you'd rather be with than her?"

Axel hesitated. It would a big fat lie if he said yes. He didn't even plan to be with Carrie for more than a month. They were supposed to break up very soon—heck, nothing actually even _started_ in between them.

_There's no one else you'd rather be with than her?_

Axel looked up and past his mother at Roxas. Roxas quivered a little. Axel's mother noticed the spacing out in her son's eyes, mused for a moment about who was behind her, and realized Axel had been staring at Roxas. She smiled.

"So it seems you are not completely certain after all." She said. "Well, Axel. I was right. You were wrong. Now you have to listen to me."

"W-What does that mean, Auntie?" Carrie asked nervously.

"It means that Axel will break up with you." She said, face calm and impassionate than ever. "You are to cease any relationship with my son."

"What—"

"Do not worry." She continued. "As for the media, I will handle them. You need not to worry about your reputation, Carrie."

And the deal was done.

* * *

A week later, Axel's mother held a reporters' conference.

"Hello, everyone." She said into the microphone, "I hope the food during the reception was good enough."

The reporters laughed; lights were still flashing on them.

"Let me get to the point." She said, glancing at her son and Carrie. "I'm holding this conference on behalf of Axel, as his mother.

"As many of you—maybe even all—already know, Axel had announced a couple of weeks ago that he was dating Carrie, in light of the pictures that were taken of them. Well, the truth is—I was the one who made them date each other."

Axel and Carrie gasped. The reporters clamored and lights flashed even more frequently.

"Some of you may know what I do for a living—I own a shareholding company. Our company is recently interested in buying the label Axel belongs to. To make our negotiations smoother, I asked my son to date Carrie, who is a niece to the president of the label. And, as a good son and a good niece, they had agreed to my request.

"However, this was a grave mistake. I failed to put their feelings in consideration and forced them into a loveless relationship that existed solely to serve a business purpose. They have both expressed to me that they would rather be friends than lovers. After much deliberation and confessions, I have decided to release them from this wronged relationship. My sincere apologies to everyone who have been affected by this wrong decision. Axel, Carrie, I'm sorry." She stood up and bowed to them. Axel jumped up from his seat and relieved his mother from the bowing position.

"But what about the pictures?" Someone yelled out. "It seemed like they were kissing each other passionately. Does this not contradict what you call a 'loveless relationship'?"

"I asked them to do that too." Axel's mother answered. "I thought it would speed things up if they had a more… intimate relationship. It must have been very difficult for them. I apologize again for my reckless decisions."

Surprisingly, the media bought all of her lies.

* * *

"Why'd you do that?" Axel said when they returned to a hotel room after the conference. "Your company's stock will plunge to hell!"

"My company _isn__'__t_ _in_ the stock market." She said. "I thought you knew that."

"Oh." Axel said, dumbfounded.

"Besides, American yellow press doesn't really concern the English." She said. "We have more important things to do over there."

Suddenly Axel was crept out about how slimy his mother was in handling the press. Her lie was complete and perfect, no flaws—at least none that the reporters can find. No wonder she owns a whole company.

"And you," She said, grabbing his attention back. "You better stop doing stupid things like these! I don't know how many times I can bail you out!"

"Yes, mother." Axel lowered his head. He was defeated again.

"Also, Axel." She continued. "You never actually liked Carrie, did you?"

Axel looked up, eyes widened. She smiled.

"I saw through your scheme from the beginning! Who did you think I was?" She said. "No, the person you truly love is someone else, isn't it?"

"W-What are you talking about? There's no such person." Axel said nervously; his bad habit showing again.

"Oh really, now? Or are you just too afraid to admit it?"

Axel blinked and gulped.

"Axel," She said, her voice a little gentler now. "Sometimes, you've just got to listen to what that heart is telling you." She poked at the left of his chest. "If you let the chance slip, you may not have another one ever again."

Axel said nothing. She chuckled and went for the door.

"Well, it was an interesting two weeks." She said, motioning her chauffeur to take her luggage. "I'm heading back to London early now. Send Roxas my best regards."

Axel looked at her. She winked, and left.

* * *

"No, honestly." Axel's manager said, reading from a tabloid. "No wonder she is called the 'Queen of Yellow Press' in the industry. She's perfect at this!"

"Not only do Axel and Carrie get to break up." Demyx said, chewing an apple. "They're completely soaked in this image of being a good son and niece."

"Afternoon snack is ready!" Roxas said as he brought over a tray of baked goodies. "Don't kill me but… it's my first time making this, so I can't guarantee the taste of these."

"Oh, anything you make will be delicious, Roxas." Lockhart said, smiling, and picked up a bite-sized cake of some sort. Everyone else followed suit except Axel who sat in a stupor.

"Oh my goodness, these are delicious!" Lockhart exclaimed. Demyx gave two thumbs up, mouth still full. Zexion said a quiet, "It tastes good."

"Thank you." Roxas said, smiling.

"Whoever marries Roxas in the future is _so_ lucky!" Lockhart said, sipping some tea. Roxas' and Axel's eyes glanced across each other's for a moment, before they both looked away shyly.

"Oh, please, you're too old for Roxas!" Demyx jeered at Lockhart, earning a jab in the ribs. "Ow!"

"You okay?" Zexion asked, his tone flat but his eyes worried.

"Yes I am!" Demyx grinned widely and pounced onto Zexion. "You worried for me!"

"Oh, you two are disgusting!" Lockhart said jokingly, rolling her eyes. Roxas laughed. Axel couldn't help the little smile on him when he saw Roxas laughing; they were meshing so well together like one big family.

* * *

"Did Auntie go back to England already?" Roxas asked. It was nighttime; Axel was by the poolside, watching the silent water, overlooking Beverly Hills.

"Yeah." Axel said. "She said best regards to you."

"Oh." Roxas mumbled. "Thanks."

"Don't get fooled by her appearances." Axel sighed. "She's one evil woman."

"How can you say that?" Roxas said. "She's your mother!"

"She's slimy. Always making orders at the people around her, thinking she's really the queen or something." Axel said, albeit smiling. "She's been that way since I could remember. Always acting so righteously, as if nothing can break her. Even though she lost to my father…"

Roxas kept quiet. Axel looked at the twinkling lights of Los Angeles. They sparkled like jewels.

"Well, it really wasn't her fault, though." Axel said. "My father was worse than she was. At least she cared enough to nag me when I screw up. But that man just… nothing interested him other than his business. Money."

Roxas remembered what Windsor had told him.

"They were meant to divorce, I think." Axel said. "At least, that's what I think now. I remember feeling really bitter when it happened. Why were they separating? Why did they have to divorce? Why couldn't we stay together? Was I not good enough to keep them together?

"But they did anyway. She went to England to start her own business, and I stayed with him. Well, not really. I spent more time with Windsor than with him." Axel said. "I even went into a rebellious age!" He laughed. "I went to UCLA to study music and I refused to use his money. I lived on financial aid and the money I earned from waiting tables. I didn't last long, of course. I ran out of rent money and got thrown out of my apartment. When I almost ran out of food money, though, I met Demyx. He trusted me without doubt even though I looked like a beggar. We started the band together and things rolled from thereon."

Roxas bit his lips. So Axel wasn't so spoiled after all.

"But man, that was a long time ago!" Axel said into the sky. They could faintly see the stars up there. "Life sure changes, doesn't it?"

"Axel, I always thought… you were rich all the time…"

"I fooled you over, didn't I?" Axel smiled at Roxas. Roxas looked down shamefully. "Actually, I kinda miss it. The life of a commoner; I may have been homeless, but… now it seems like a great feeling to not have anyone care even if you slept on the streets. Though, I wouldn't want to try that again, maybe something less extreme, like living in a normal apartment. It was really nice living in your apartment, Roxas."

Roxas blinked. This was the first time he properly saw Axel smiling. He seemed so pure that it contradicted with the serious topic they're on. Then Roxas felt something: his heart beating. It was tingly. He knew what this feeling was. He remembered feeling it when Naminé first asked him to lunch. But something was different—on top of the tingling feeling there was also a twisting, a twisting that made the heart beat painful. He was thoroughly confused; what did this mean?


	14. Chapter fourteen: Realization

**My Boyfriend is a Pop Star**

Summary: He's my half sister's stepson…wait what?

* * *

**Chapter fourteen: Realization**

Sora had taken the liberty to sit next to Roxas when the blond was trying to eat and finish homework at the same time.

"Where's Riku?" Roxas glanced at Sora's side that lacked the usual boy.

"I don't know. He's being weird." Sora said.

"It must be because you did something." Roxas assumed immediately, earning a "Hey!" from the brunet.

"I only asked him who he liked!" Sora said. "I was just curious."

"You… _asked __him__ who __he __liked_?" Roxas echoed unbelievingly. Obviously Sora didn't know better.

"Yeah." Sora said. "Why? Do you know who it is?"

"Sure…" Roxas said, wondering what he should do with the situation.

"Who is it? Do I know her?" Sora pushed on.

"I can't tell you…" Roxas said. "Riku will kill me."

"Indeed I will." Riku's voice suddenly said behind Roxas. Roxas jumped. "It was a smart choice you made, Roxas."

"Screw you." Roxas said. Riku gave him the finger smilingly. Sora felt utterly left out from their "circle".

"What? I wanna know!" Sora said. "Riku! I thought I was your best friend!"

"If you want to find out," Riku said. "Come to my house this Saturday."

"Oh, quit being mysterious!" Sora whined. Riku smirked.

* * *

"Are you really gonna tell him?" Roxas asked Riku when they were changing in the locker room after PE.

"Tell who what?" Riku said.

"Tell Sora that you like him." Roxas answered, changing pants.

"Why not?" Riku shrugged. "It's about time. If I wait anymore he's going to be snatched away by someone else."

"Oh, please." Roxas rolled his eyes. "He's so dense no girl can ever get through to him that they like him. Besides, he doesn't seem to be interested in anyone."

"You never know." Riku said. "Sometimes you think you have all the time in the world, and then—bam! He's gone before you know it."

The words marked in Roxas' thoughts. He almost wondered if Riku was really saying it for himself or if he was trying to tell Roxas something. He could almost feel the same way about a certain someone.

"So how are you gonna do it?" Roxas asked. "I'm only afraid that simply telling him you like him will not get the message across, given the way he is."

"I'll have my way." Riku smirked. "Or, do you wanna come along and see?"

Roxas tilted his eyebrows. A curious chance of learning something about love.

* * *

Axel was humming a few notes on the electrical piano and his manager was munching on popcorns in the studio when Demyx and Zexion were late for the songwriting session.

"'If you just took a deep look and see, the way I look at you… There's no other one in this life; maybe you'd realize, just how much you mean to me…' Hm…" Axel frowned, erasing something on the score and tapping his fingers on the stand. "Demyx, you need to change the B flat here to an A flat…" He said until he realized Demyx wasn't even there. He glanced around confusedly and looked at his watch. They were twenty minutes late. He grumbled and stood up, walking out of the recording room.

"Where're Demyx and Zexion?" He asked his manager. She shook her head.

"I don't know."

Axel heaved a sigh of annoyance and decided to take a visit to the bathroom. At first he didn't take notice of an occupied stall. Then when he stood before the mirror, washing his hands and checking his face, he noticed a sort of muffled sound. He turned around; the sturdy little stall held no secret: it vibrated a little every time there was a movement from the inside.

"Hello, anyone in there?" Axel knocked.

"A-Axel?" Came Zexion's voice.

"Oh, you were here?" Axel said. "Did you just get here?"

"Uh, yeah…" Zexion said, distracted. There was more vibration.

"You doing okay in there?" Axel said, holding back chuckles.

"Yeah…" Zexion said, but soon a small, high-pitched meow gave him away. Axel widened his eyes. Stealthily he bent down and looked. There were four legs.

Two shoes belonged to Zexion, obviously. And the two other… bore Axel's very own silver-gel-pen autograph that Demyx had asked for one time when they were writing a song.

_What __is __Demyx __doing__ with __Zexion __in __a__… __bathroom__ stall? _Axel's first thought came through. He decided to put his idea to test.

"Well, okay, Zexion. Better hurry, we have a lot to do." Axel said. He got a quick "Yeah" for response and left the restroom.

About five minutes after Axel returned to the studio, Zexion followed suit. Another five minutes after that, Demyx came in as well.

"Well, aren't you all here?" Lockhart stood up and smiled. Then she noticed something on Demyx's neck. "Oh my… Demyx! You have a hickey!"

Demyx widened his eyes and intuitively covered his neck. Zexion glanced over to Demyx a little anxiously. Axel raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Oh, and there's a lipstick mark on you." Axel lied. "Since when did you get a girlfriend?"

Zexion fell for it. Even though it was only for the tiniest of a moment, he had whipped his head around and stared at Demyx. Axel clearly saw the fretting expression on his face.

"What lipstick mark?" Demyx pulled the collar of his own shirt around, and couldn't find it. "There aren't any."

Zexion relaxed. Now Axel knew.

"Nothing, Demyx. I must have mistaken your button for a mark." Axel said.

* * *

"So when did you guys start?" Axel asked during the water break.

"What?" Demyx perked his head up.

"Started going out, I mean." Axel said, "The restroom wasn't the smartest place to make out, I'm telling you."

Both Demyx and Zexion immediately blushed.

"You… heard us?" Demyx asked.

"Sort of." Axel said. "But your shoes sold you out."

Demyx looked down, and exclaimed, "Ahh! Damn!" He looked up sheepishly, placing an index finger in front of his lips. "Don't tell Lockhart."

"She'll have to know sooner or later." Axel shrugged. "What if you guys get caught by the paparazzi? She needs to know how to handle it."

"We'll fall together if we have to." Demyx happily hooked an arm around Zexion's shoulders. "We've made that determination."

Axel raised his eyebrows. Demyx had said it so simply, as if it was simple common sense, as if it was granted that they would stay together and hold each other from falling, as if it was out of the question that they would help each other out. Axel couldn't say anything to that; he himself had never had such determination for someone… or had he?

"Okay." Axel nodded meekly.

* * *

Saturday morning was peaceful and quiet. The weather was undoubtedly fine, blue sky and high clouds and all. The air was just a mellow cool and fresh, a rarity in LA.

Roxas and Sora decided to go over to Riku's house together. Sora was expecting for another person to show up, a girl; and Roxas was expecting some interesting drama to see about his friends.

Instead of pressing the doorbell, Sora got the key to the house from under the doormat expertly and opened the door himself. Even Roxas didn't know they shared such a method.

"Riku!" Sora called the first thing he went into the house. "Where's your girl?" They walked and looked around. Riku was in his backyard, a rubber hose in hand as he sprayed water into the flowerbed. They grew some silver wattles, bellflowers, white lilac and daisies. "There he is!" Sora exclaimed and went for the backyard door.

"Riku, where's your girl?" Sora tapped Riku's shoulder. Riku glanced over and smiled.

"There's no such girl." He said.

"What? But you promised!" Sora said.

"I lied." Riku stuck his tongue out at Sora. Madness rushing to his head, Sora grabbed the hose and aimed it at Riku. Roxas jumped back into the house, not really wanting to get wet.

"You liar!" Sora said, laughing at the way Riku tried to block the water. Riku jumped at Sora, and they struggled for the hose. At one point they fell down onto the wet grass, and the hose fell out of Sora's hands. When Sora tried to grab it back, he was stopped by Riku's kiss. Roxas raised his eyebrows.

Sora's mind went blank.

The hose continued spitting out water feebly. Riku's lips were soft, moving gently. His sea-green eyes were smiling. Sora whimpered.

_That__'__s__ certainly __one__ way__ to__ do __it_, Roxas thought.

"Wh-What were you doing?" Sora asked when Riku broke away from him; he was redder than ever.

"You wanted to know who I liked." Riku said. "I like you, Sora. And if my words aren't enough, my kiss should be enough to let you know that I like you more than just as a friend."

Sora blinked. His slow brain was processing the information.

"You… like me? As if I'm your girlfriend?" Sora asked, the emotion of his tone ambiguous.

"Yup." Riku said.

"So all this time… you liked me?" Sora asked.

"Yup." Riku said, getting off from Sora and sitting next to his head. Sora was still lying on the grass. The sky was so blue and beautiful. Riku's silver hair was wet and sparkling in reflection on the water-drops from the sun.

"Would you be my boyfriend, Sora?" Riku asked.

"And if I said no?" Sora asked.

"Then we'll never see each other again; never talk to each other again." Riku said. Roxas knew it; he knew Riku was that kind of person, and that Riku is now putting his entire friendship with Sora on the risk just for this confession. Maybe Sora couldn't see it, but Riku must have trembled—scared like hell.

Sora only had one answer. He had no other choice. If he wasn't going to be Riku's boyfriend, then he couldn't be Riku's anyone, not even a friend. But that's the one only thing that he didn't want, above all else.

"That's not fair." Sora said quietly, so quietly Roxas had to strain to hear it. "You know there's no way I can stand not having you around." Riku smiled. Silver hair blocked the sun from Sora's sight. Lips soft like rose petals touched.

Roxas took an intake of fresh air and left the house with a renewed feeling of possibility.

* * *

When Roxas got home and went to prepare dinner, he had taken a casual glance at the calendar. The smile on his face dissipated.

The end of March was near.

He didn't know what to feel about this. Certainly three months ago he would've been happy to move out of Axel's house. But that was when Axel's life didn't have anything to do with his own. _Does__it__now?_ One side of him asked himself. Officially, Roxas was only staying here until his sister comes back. Officially, his and Axel's lives should never have anything to do with each other. And still, they had intertwined and changed each other's path; now Roxas can no longer say he didn't relate to Axel. But does it matter? Even if Roxas felt this way about Axel, the same cannot be said about the other side. And what reason could Roxas tell his sister? That he wanted to spend more time with his 'nephew'? That he and Axel became close friends? Even the closest relationship he has with Axel right now was not reason enough to let him stay, unless…

_There__'__s __no __way__ I__ can __stay __here, __no__ matter__ how __much__ I__ want __to._ He thought._ It__ doesn__'__t__ matter __how__ much __I__ want __to._

A drop of water dripped from the improperly closed faucet. The TV Roxas left on to watch as he cooked buzzed into his ears.

"'_This time/I won't hear your voice/it's no wonder you don't care/no matter what I do/it never concerns you…' 'Breakhandle: World Tour' Live Album from Organization XIII and all new single 'You Turn Gray Into Color' '…You turn gray into color/And you take my hand and hold it tight/If you ever, ever cried/I will take my heart and promise you/you'll be fine…' Organization XIII, Breakhandle: World Tour and You Turn Gray Into Color. Out now in stores."_

Axel was such a star; even the TV adorned him. All lights were on him. People loved him. How could someone like Roxas shamelessly demand to stay in his life? He couldn't be that selfish, even if he had heard Axel's words.

"My sister's coming back this weekend." Roxas said noiselessly after dinner. Axel froze, the notion of reality long forgotten. He looked over at Roxas. Roxas paused the movie on play.

"What will you do?" Axel asked.

"What _can_ I do?" Roxas said. "It's not like I can stay here."

"Why not?" Axel said. Roxas looked at him.

"What reason am I going to tell her?" Roxas said. "Better yet, didn't you always want me to leave?"

"That was three months ago, Roxas." Axel rolled his eyes. "It's… different now."

Roxas looked back at the frozen TV screen. It went to sleep and turned all black. He could see his own reflection. "Does it matter though? Even if we're closer now, ultimately—officially—we're… _uncle __and__ nephew_."

Axel gulped. The words corroded into his heart.

"I can't stay with you forever…" Roxas finished.

"If you could," Axel asked, eyes fixated on the TV screen as well. "Would you?"

Roxas whipped his head to Axel; the redhead was still staring straight ahead. If Roxas nods his head now, Axel won't see it; or so he lied to himself.

He nodded.

Axel closed his eyes, and sighed. It broke Roxas' heart.

"Well, we still have, more or less, a week." Axel said. "Wanna go hang out somewhere?"

"Sure, why not?" Roxas smiled. The movie was resumed.


	15. Chapter fifteen: The Butterfly Effect

**My Boyfriend is a Pop Star**

Summary: He's my half sister's stepson…wait what?

* * *

**Chapter fifteen: The Butterfly Effect**

Axel took it upon himself to call Roxas' school and take three days off for the blond so that Roxas can ditch school and go to Disneyland with him. When Roxas found out, he was already excused from classes so grudgingly he embarked onto the little trip they planned.

"I'm looking to you for what rides to take and stuff." Axel said as he drove into the parking lot.

"What?" Roxas looked up from the brochure in his lap. "Didn't you plan the thing?"

"Dude, I've never been to Disneyland before." Axel said. "You probably know the rides better than I do."

"Oh…" Roxas mumbled. _Nothing__ interested __him__ other __than__ his__ business.__ Money.__ I__ spent__ more__ time__ with__ Windsor__ than__ with__ him._ So on top of never having dinner together Axel never went to Disneyland with his parents. Roxas couldn't begin to imagine what it was like for Axel to feel so insignificant, to imagine that, to his own father, he was less important than some money. Now Roxas felt half lucky that he at least had the chance to be with his parents when they were alive.

"Axel…" Roxas said.

"Hm?"

"…" Roxas wished he could tell Axel how much he wanted to spend more time with him—to recreate the childhood experience that Axel never had the chance to have; to mend all the time that Axel had spent crying, isolating himself, being lost, and trying to find himself; to be there for him in the future if he ever feels alone again. But these haunting dreams were unattainable; he had no more time left. "…Let's just… enjoy ourselves."

Axel blinked at him, then smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Something bothered Roxas' half sister greatly. She had the phone in her hand, unsure if she really should call. _Trust__ me.__ I__'__ll__ protect__ Roxas._ It's not that she didn't trust Axel. It was his determination that bothered her.

Her husband came out of the bathroom and looked at her. She looked at him.

"Honey, you've seen it on the news, haven't you?" She asked. "That thing about Axel and that girl."

"He is impudent." He said. "I am shamed."

"Maybe…" She started. "Maybe it's about time we find him a wife…"

He looked at her, surprised. Who would think she who rejected his plan of getting Roxas a wife so much would suggest the same for Axel?

"He may not comply with us." He simply said. "I do not have much control over him."

"Well, I'll make it happen." She said, clutching the phone.

* * *

They went to Tomorrowland first. The Space Mountain ride was a thrill. It felt like they could touch the stars. Axel had never been so exhilarated, carefree of other people. Even as he sat in the darkness he was not afraid because Roxas was next to him. Roxas made all the difference in the world.

"This is so beautiful." Roxas said, looking over the glistering water. They took a break from coaster rides in a Ferris wheel. The sun was coming down in dusk; it dyed everything a shade of warm orange. He looked over at the other side. The lights were slowly turning on—soon the park will become a shimmering city of its own. Happiness seemed to fill the air.

They watched the fireworks at night, too. Far away from crowds of people, they watched it on the balcony of their hotel room. It was at that moment that Axel felt something uneasy in his heart—a twitching of some kind. He looked to Roxas, to see if watching the blond's smile would help; it only tightened the feeling. Then he realized how awkward it was—the two of them going to Disneyland together, sharing a room.

The people say, "Remember, in Disneyland, dreams come true." Here was a place of unreality—dreams. And Roxas was here to help him actualize them. What had been his dreams, then? To experience for once the childhood he never experienced? Or was it something more than that?

He wanted to touch Roxas' face, to feel the warmth. He couldn't quite put a word on how Roxas' face looked at the moment—focused on the blinding lights, admiring in awe the bold fireworks that demanded attention in the center of the sky.

He realized he would probably never forget Roxas, even if he wanted to.

* * *

Those three days proved to be memorable. They had gone to rides, Axel had gotten frightened over some of them; they had gotten completely wet from the water rides; they were chased down by some cheerleader girls on vacation after Axel was recognized.

They'd have to face reality sooner or later, though.

When they came back, the end of the week was near. Roxas' sister would be home tomorrow; Roxas would leave tomorrow. He had gone outside to the backyard after packing. The cool air soothed him as he sat in a lounge chair. He was looking at the stars in the sky, even if the lights of Los Angeles had dimmed them.

Axel came out to stand behind him, leaning on the balcony door.

"What do you see?" Axel asked him. Roxas turned around.

"A beautiful star." He answered, eyes unwavering. Axel's emotions were choked in his throat. Roxas turned back to the stars. Axel sat down next to him.

"Roxas…" Axel closed his eyes and imagined the features of Roxas, right next to him. "It's not like we won't ever see each other again."

"I know." Roxas said. "But I won't be here with you, next to you, to experience everything with you. I'll never have the ability to. I'm a _guy_, Axel. From the moment I was born it was decided for us that we couldn't stay together forever. You're too loved by everyone else. You can't handle this kind of scandal. Not to mention how my sister would take it. How everyone around us would take it."

Axel took a breath and sighed. The stars twinkled peacefully at Roxas.

"At least I can look up at the stars, and remember the one star that I truly love." He said.

For the first time in a long time, Axel felt heartbroken.

* * *

Sometimes life was such a dramatic thing that even one tiny decision, one singularity, could tweak the entire outcome. The physicists called it the Butterfly Effect. Philosophers called it causality.

For example, right now as Axel helped Roxas bring his stuff out the door, he had but a few options to take. Each one would change his life in a way he couldn't imagine. One of the possible realities he already knew: he will let Roxas go and they part their ways and try to return to their separate lives, knowing full well that they cannot.

He would leave it to physicists to study the other plausible alternate realities.

"Take care of yourself." Axel said. The setting sun shined into his eyes. The fringes of Roxas' hair glowed. "If there is anything you need, call me."

Roxas nodded deferentially. He couldn't bring himself to look directly into Axel's eyes.

"Can I ask you one last question?" Roxas asked. The cab was waiting behind him, his luggage already inside. The muffler grumbled.

Axel nodded gently. Roxas gulped; the question was trying to force itself back down his throat. But if he didn't ask now, the next time he sees Axel it would be too late—they would truly be uncle and nephew. The tears came to his eyes before he said anything.

"Do you love me?" He said.

The sun glared away Axel's tears.

"I do." Axel said.

Roxas silently looked away and climbed into the cab. It started off and slowly drifted out of the gate. Axel turned around, only to face the house with teardrops rolling down his cheeks. He was surprised at the wet and warm tracks, touched his eyes, and found the tears he hadn't cried in ten years. _Sometimes,__ you__'__ve__ just__ got __to__ listen __to__ what __that__ heart__ is__ telling __you._

He turned around and ran.

* * *

"Are you okay?" The cab driver looked into the rearview mirror and asked worriedly.

Roxas couldn't stop crying. The tears drop and drop without end. He tried and tried to wipe them, but his broken heart screamed louder for Axel. He looked up, trying to contain the tears in. The driver pulled some tissues out for Roxas. The blond took them with sobs. The driver looked into the rearview mirror again and was shocked at what he saw.

"Hey, there's someone running after us!" He exclaimed, slowing the cab down. Roxas widened his eyes and turned around.

"Roxas!" Axel screamed with all his voice's might. "Roxas!" His legs were never made to run so much but he didn't want to stop.

"Roxas!"

Roxas had no word to describe what he felt.

"Stop the car!" He told the driver. Nothing else—no logic, no judgment—could register in his mind anymore. He scrambled out of the cab. He ran towards Axel.

They embraced almost in a collision.

"Roxas, Roxas…" Axel couldn't stop saying, his arms wrapping as tightly as they could around the blond, to feel for themselves Roxas' existence, as if to make certain that Roxas was real, that he really was in Axel's arms. Roxas sniffled, fingers weaving into soft red hair. Axel would never let go of Roxas again.

"Axel, why'd you run out here like this? What if someone sees you—"

Roxas was cut short when Axel pulled him in and kissed him.

"_From __the __moment __I__ was __born __it__ was __decided __for __us__ that __we__ couldn__'__t __stay __together __forever.__"_ At that moment, Roxas knew his statement was wrong. It didn't matter what had been decided—the Butterfly Effect had changed everything.


	16. Chapter sixteen:Classical disconsolation

**My Boyfriend is a Pop Star**

Summary: He's my half sister's stepson…wait what?

* * *

**Chapter sixteen: Classical disconsolation**

Roxas' heart was beating so fast. His hands were in Axel's and his lips were caressed by Axel's. But that did nothing to calm him. He could hear the car pulling in outside now. He could hear the car's door being swung open. He could hear the edgy footsteps clonking against the ground. They turned and faced the door, hands tightly intertwined.

She burst open the door.

"Oh… no!" She halted, tears streaming down her cheeks, hand covering over her mouth. Skeptical discord.

"I'm sorry…" Roxas said, tears coming out as well. His hand held Axel's tighter than ever.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" She screamed.

Neither Roxas nor Axel could say anything.

"Please tell me this isn't true, Roxas." She said, staggering to her half-brother, a hand reaching for his cheek. "You're not serious about this, are you? This is just some joke, right?"

"No, sis… I'm sorry." Roxas gulped. "It's true… I'm in love with Axel."

"No!" She screamed again. "Don't you say that! Don't you _ever_ say that!" She grabbed at their intertwined hands. "You're not—You're _not_ in love with him! You are _not_ going to do this to me! You. Are. A. Normal. Boy. You will have a girlfriend! You will have a normal life! You will not undermine everything I've done for you!"

"No!" Roxas yelled futilely when she, along with her husband, pulled him apart from Axel. "Axel!"

"You are not… GAY!" She shrieked, literally dragging Roxas out the door.

"Roxas!" Axel struggled towards the blond. His father was just as tall as he was. But Axel could give him a punch. He almost did, but not before his father gave him a good kick into the stomach, sending him back into the house.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted.

"You will _not_ be in love with your own nephew!" She continued saying, shoving the blond into the limo.

"You have disgraced me." Her husband said sonorously to his son. Then he turned and joined his wife.

"Drive, now!" She yelled at the driver while trying to pull Roxas away from the car door lock. Axel scrambled back to his feet, slamming on the limo. Roxas was wailing for the redhead to no avail.

With a pained stomach, Axel ran after the limo for as long as he could until he ran out of breath. Everything felt like the end of the world.

* * *

Roxas was still during the ride. Tears didn't stop from his eyes but he did not sniff, did not sob, did not anything. He was just practically frozen, a permanent sorrowful expression etched on his face. His sister beside him was in disconcertion, trying to rearrange her thoughts, trying to rearrange everything.

When they arrived at her house, Roxas made himself as difficult as he could for every bit of the journey. He scratched and grabbed and kicked and did anything to try to stay in the car. He scratched the driver. He left marks on the frame of the door. He tore every single fingernail. He scratched his own sister, too. Futile resistance.

He was thrown into a spare room and locked up.

It felt like a million voices were screaming into his head, each having its own demand. _Axel! Why did you fall in love with him? Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to me? I want to get out of here! Why didn't you run away? Why didn't you just lie about it? How long will we be in here? Don't push me! Stop crying! Look at what you've done! Where am I? Why is this happening?_

"Roxas, dear," His sister's trembling voice came from outside the door. "I will let you out once you have changed your idea about Axel."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Roxas screamed, banging on the door. "Didn't you want me to get along with Axel?"

"Shut up!" She shouted, unable to control her disgust. "How can you say that? You're twisting my words—you're shameless! I wanted you to be friends with him, not—not—lovers! Do you know what you're doing? Incest!"

Roxas choked in tears, sobbing all over the place. His hand twisted on the doorknob forlornly; then he covered his ears up with his hands.

"I wanna go home… I wanna go home…" He murmured. "I wanna go home… I wanna go home…"

* * *

Axel tried to keep his head cool, tried to think of what to do. He hadn't expected his stepmother's reaction. She had been fine with how they were getting along before—she was the one who started the whole thing. And now it's as if they crossed her line.

He knew where Roxas was. But he couldn't go find him; it is useless as of right now to try to convince them of anything.

But he had no clue what they were doing to Roxas. It never even crossed his mind that she was able to do that sort of thing to her own brother. So when the whole scheme was going on, he tried to concentrate on his work. He had gone to Roxas' school, too, to see if he could bump into the blond. But the office said Roxas took a whole month off. Axel was worried sick.

"Well, there's no use getting stressed about it right now." His manager said, patting him on his back. "Try to focus on this." She handed him a stack of score paper.

"But man, I'm still shocked." Demyx said, tuning his guitar. "Who would've thought you swung that way too, Axel?"

"I don't." Axel sighed, sitting up on the stool and placing the scores onto the stand. "He's the only one…"

"Oh, how romantic!" Demyx said, turning to Zexion and hooking his arms around Zexion's neck. "Am I your only one, too?"

"Hey, just because I let you guys date doesn't mean you can flirt at work!" Lockhart slammed the button on the soundboard in the control room and yelled into the microphone.

"Yes, yes, ma'am." Demyx rolled his eyes and came off of Zexion.

* * *

Roxas examined every single inch of the room. There was no mean of escape. The windows were all latticed; the bathroom had no windows; there was only one door to the room.

He had no way out.

He sat on the bed, the only furniture in the room. It had to be the ugliest room in this mansion, bare and worn-out. The sun was sinking; there were no lights. It was cold. He was hungry. He didn't wear much; didn't bring anything with him. He wished he had a photo of Axel, or maybe at least a photo of his dad. Then he could at least have someone to talk to.

It was getting darker and darker outside. No lights. Los Angeles didn't face this way. The room faced the sea, and at night it was so dark so dark.

A screeching noise suddenly pierced the silence; a saw cuts into the bottom of the door. He watched the progress in fear, but then hope came to him. Could he get out now? The saw was cutting a rectangular hole—he could fit into it. He was small enough.

He knelt there, waiting. The saw was slowing lining into the last corner… Three… two… one…

Now!

He punched at the cut rectangle. The wood flew outward to the man. He could get out!

Not in his dreams.

The man shoved him roughly back into the room, having just enough time for his assistant to bring the metal plate over. He fitted it over the hole, yelling and fighting against Roxas' fists that were pounding into the metal.

"Get me the screwdriver!" He yelled. Roxas froze. _What?_

The machine shrilled into the wall. The metal plate was screwed tight to the door, over the hole. Then another shrill at the bottom, and Roxas heard some clinks.

"That should do it." The man's voice, now muffled, said to somebody. "When you want to give him food, you just put your key, in here—there, yes. And you unlock it, and the handle will be free, and you can open the flap and put food in."

She had someone install a cat flap on the door!

"Let me out!" Roxas howled, banging the door. What was she treating him as? An animal?

"Whoa." The man said. "No wonder you have to lock him up."

"Yes, he can get dangerous sometimes." She said, and their voices dissipated along with their footsteps.

What lies have she conjured up to make people do things for her?

* * *

It was completely dark.

Roxas shrank into a corner. He could reach out with all five fingers and not see a single one of them. He closed his eyes.

_Axel. Try to focus on Axel._

The world around him was swirling. He didn't dare to feel for the bed.

He clutched his shirt.

"Axel…"

* * *

Axel tossed and turned on the bed without success of getting any sleep. If they hadn't confessed this late—if they had confessed earlier, way before his sister came back—then maybe they could've at least spent some nights together.

"_You are not… GAY!"_

He felt a spark of anger in his heart. What did she mean Roxas couldn't be in love with him? Was it so wrong? Was it so bad? Who was she to dictate so?

_I can't just sit here and do nothing_, he thought. He got up from the bed, went to his computer, and pulled up his email.

* * *

How long had he been in here?

It felt like forever.

The sun was up.

Was it one night only?

He crawled up. The metal flap whined as someone opened it. A tray of food was placed in. Then, _Bam!_ The metal flap closed again.

Some pancakes, syrup, scrambled eggs and tea.

He didn't touch it.

A bird lands onto the tree outside next to the window. It chirped happily; its wings are fluffy and strong; it flies wherever it wants to.

Roxas reached his hands up. His slim little fingers couldn't reach past the glass. Cruel, cold glass; transparent, invisible.

Deceptive.

He wondered if Axel could hear him. His heart was screaming out—screaming out for help. Would Axel hear him?

Knocks distracted him.

"Roxas?" She called to him. "Have you changed your mind yet?"

A snake of anger snarled at the door. All she cared about was him changing his mind. He wished he could become the snake; he would bite her—bite her so hard—and poison her. Kill her.

He gulped, controlling himself.

"I see you haven't." She said. "But you will one day. I believe in you, Roxas. You are a good boy. You will return to the right path."

Roxas covered his ears up, tears rolling out as he fought her voice. He screamed, shouted, yelled at her just to fend her off.

* * *

"You want us to perform in the LA Pride Mainstage?" The manager echoed.

Axel nodded. "I never realized how it felt until it happened on myself."

"I understand how you feel, but…" She said. "I have to discuss it with the label first. After all, these things relate to you guys' image."

Then, as she looked at the three boys, Axel sitting in the middle and Demyx and Zexion behind him, Demyx hanging an arm on Zexion's shoulders, she realized: they were all gay at this point. What image was she still so concerned with?

She sighed. "But I think they will say ok to this."

"Yay!" Demyx cheered, high-fiving Axel. They were going to start working on a new song targeting homophobia. It was the least Axel could do for Roxas at the moment. He had gone to his parents' house, but they said Roxas didn't want to see him. Of course they would say that. They were the ones who took Rox away. What if they were torturing Roxas? What if they were mistreating him? _No, they won't do that. She's his sister after all, right?_

And Axel's confidence dwindled everyday as they kept saying Roxas didn't want to see him. If they weren't torturing Roxas, then did Roxas really not want to see him? He found it hard to believe; he didn't want to think that Roxas was lying when he told him he loved Axel.

If his song could change her mind, he'd write a billion of them.

* * *

He lost track of how many days it had been.

She yelled at him a few times, when she found the trays of breakfast, lunch, and dinner all untouched. But even then she wouldn't open the door. She yelled through the cat flap. She must be so afraid that he'd try to escape.

He slept on the floor. He didn't have the energy to crawl up to the bed.

"Roxas, you have to eat something." She said. "I can't bear to see you go on like this."

"Oh… really?" He said. His voice sounded scratched—torn. "Then… let me out."

"You know I can't." She said. "You'll… go find _him_…"

Roxas laughed bitterly. "Good thing that you know me."

"Roxas!" She said, then tried to calm herself.

How much longer will this last?

The ultimate showdown of determination.

He couldn't quite think anymore. He was too hungry. Maybe if he just lied still—use as little energy as he could.

Darkness engulfed him.

There was warmth next to him.

_Axel?_

He opened his eyes. Axel was sleeping, right there, next to him. He smiled. He reached out his hand. _Eighteen years… My whole eighteen years of life was to bring me to you…_

His hand touched cold metal. He opened his eyes for real. There was no Axel. The warmth had been the food just sent in.

A little more of him withered. Eighteen years… It felt like it was all for Axel. Everything he's been through—the pain, the anger—all of it was to bring him to Axel, lead him to this one point in life where everything changes. And now she took that away from him.

_I've got to keep living,_ he thought, and crawled up. _I have to bear through this. I have to find Axel again._ His fingers reached into the bowl and picked up the food. He choked, he chewed, he swallowed, even if he ate like an animal.

He had to live on.

* * *

A/N: Good things don't come without a price... So I guess this is it.


	17. Chp seveteen: Preparation for the storm

**My Boyfriend is a Pop Star**

Summary: He's my half sister's stepson…wait what?

* * *

**Chapter seventeen: Preparation for the Storm**

Roxas was eating. With determination of survival he ate. His sister was relieved.

"You're eating better now?" She asked outside the door.

"I have to…" He said, leaning against the door. "I have to live until… until I see Axel again."

She froze. Her distaste came back.

"For Axel?" Her voice was shaking. "_For Axel?_ You… Oh… Roxas… How many times do I have to tell you? You can't do this with Axel. You can go out with any girl you want—anyone. But not Axel. Do you hear me? Not Axel!"

"Why not?" He yelled back.

"Because he's your nephew!" She shouted. "And he's a guy! You can't fall in love with another man, Roxas. Men love women. What you're doing is wrong. It is wrong!"

_Why can't I? How is it wrong? I'm not even actually related to him._

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" She continued. "You can't love Axel! It's wrong! You're filthy! Think about Axel's future. You think what you're doing is right? You think loving him is right? If someone finds out, his reputation will be all gone! His band will break up, and he'll be poor, begging for money on the streets! He'll be forever remembered as the disgusting homo singer! Is that what you want for him? 'Cause that's what you're doing to him! Do you see now? Do you see how selfish you are? Do you see how ugly this love is? It's gross, nasty, disgusting!"

Roxas' thought process stopped. She had a point. He would be destroying Axel's life. Was he selfish? Oh God. Was he doing the wrong thing? Was she right? Was he disgusting?

"And he's your nephew. Relatives can't be in love with each other. You should know this by now, right? Relatives getting together is wrong! It's repulsive!"

_Repulsive! Filthy! Disgusting! You should be ashamed of yourself!_

A million voices rang in his head. He looked at the food she just put down. His fingers reached inside, and he took a bite. For some reason he felt grossed out. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked filthy. Sweaty and dirt on his face. His fingers never cleaned from eating.

_Repulsive! Filthy! Disgusting! You should be ashamed of yourself!_

The food felt gross in his throat. Everything felt gross.

He stood over the toilet. Two fingers in his mouth. _Take it back out_. Gag.

The vomit came in a flood. He coughed, tears rushing out along. The world was spinning again. Things were clearing out, body fluids, excretion. They came in floods.

He was shaken. Vertigo.

* * *

They wrote and recorded the song. Then they rehearsed. All seemed to be going well, but then Demyx's guitar's string snapped. Good thing no one got hurt, and it'd only take a few days to fix the guitar, but Axel had a bad feeling.

Roxas hadn't been to school a whole week. His friends were worried, too, apparently. Axel didn't know what to do—was Roxas really trying to avoid him, or was she doing something to Roxas? He didn't know which one to believe, and whether or not he should just call the police. But what if Roxas really was trying to avoid him? Then not only would he make a big fool out of himself by calling the police and making a big deal out of it, he would also be facing breakup with the one thing he loved most in his life.

Yes, Axel had finally realized. He had never felt deeper in love with anyone than with Roxas. He was willing to go gay for that kid. Damn it.

But he didn't want to bother the band or Lockhart anymore. They had already agreed to so many of his requests, he didn't want to be such a trouble.

"What do you mean, he can't be found anywhere?" Axel's mother asked in the phone.

"I mean, he doesn't show up _anywhere_." Axel said, staring aimlessly at the ground. "He's not going to school anymore. His friends haven't seen him in a whole week. He wouldn't get out of their house."

"There must be some reason he's doing that." She said. "Otherwise why would he stay with them?"

"Oh, mother, please don't." Axel rolled his eyes, not wanting to believe. "I don't want to believe just yet that my true love is going to ignore me for the rest of my life."

"I'm not saying it's for life." She said. "Maybe he's just confused. Thinking about what his sister is telling him."

"Really? After screaming for me when they hit me and practically kidnapped him?" Axel asked.

"People get over their head sometimes until they realize it later." She said. "Although, I'm not saying that he doesn't love you. God, Axel, couldn't you see how crazy he was about you? I mean, he was doing _your laundry_ for Christ's sake! The only other person who ever did your laundry for you was Windsor, as far as I know. Look, baby, have some confidence in yourself. I believe Roxas loves you."

"So you're okay with this?" Axel chuckled, distracted.

"With what?"

"With me and Roxas." He said. It would be a relief to know at the moment that at least his mother supported him.

"Of course!" She said. "Why wouldn't I? Roxas' a quiet, gentle good boy. He knows how to cook, how to do the laundry, the dishes, housework. And he doesn't give up on school with all that on his back. In these days, even _girls_ aren't like that anymore, let alone guys!"

"Oh, you've known all along!" Axel exclaimed. "Right when you met him for the first time!"

"Duh." She sounded unimpressed that Axel just found out. "It was so obvious, okay? Guys don't flirt with each other over cheating off of food unless they're hopelessly in love with each other, seriously."

Axel was red, entirely.

"I wish they were like you." He said. For once he was grateful to have a mother like her. "But… isn't that all the more reason to think there's something wrong with the situation? You wouldn't say your analysis of Roxas is wrong, right? So why would Roxas avoid me if he's so in love with me? What if he's not avoiding me, but they're forcing him to? What if they're… doing something to him, to keep him in the house?"

His mother remained silent for a moment. Axel was right—it would contradict her logic to say that Roxas willingly avoided Axel. And she was certain—she could almost guarantee with her head—that Roxas was indeed in love with Axel. No… the situation doesn't make sense. There is a missing piece, a piece of information they either lacked or overlooked.

"If you are right, Axel." She said, frowning. "Then they'll be breaking the law."

Axel was silent. They had to realize the seriousness of the issue they are discussing here.

"I know."

"What would you do?" She asked.

"If I call the police," Axel whispered, "They would threaten me, wouldn't they?"

"If they are willing to break the law, then yes, they most likely will." She said.

"Demyx." Axel realized, looking over his shoulder and into the control room where Demyx was taking a break, happily feeding Zexion a spoonful of tiramisu.

"He would pull down Demyx's dad's company." She caught on.

"Check it." Axel said. She was right on it, searching over the Internet.

"Got it." She said. "It's not that big of a corporation. Housing around five thousand employees… net income is only about two hundred million."

"Think you can handle it?" Axel said, smirking. If she could do this he would lose that one worry forever.

"It'll take some convincing to the shareholders, but…" She said, continue scrolling down the page of information. "I think I can handle it."

Axel smiled. "I knew I could rely on you."

"Yeah, right. Didn't I say no more favors for you?" She said.

"Aw, it's just this one last time!" Axel pouted. "When everything goes well again, I'll have Roxas make your favorite dish!"

"Why make Roxas do it and not yourself?" She teased. "Did I give birth to such a useless son?"

"Ouch, Ma." Axel laughed. "Don't hurt your son's feelings!"

"You're shameless." She chuckled, and hung up.

* * *

She clutched the key in her chest, her eyes hollow and unfocused. Her husband came in, and sat down next to her.

"I heard some yelling." He said. "Are you okay?"

"I don't think so." She shook her head. "I won't feel alright until I know for sure that Roxas has forgotten Axel."

"Maybe you're just a little too stressed out about how they're turning out." He said. "It can't be that bad."

"'_It can't be that bad'_?" She echoed. "_'It can't be that bad'_? He's your own son! Aren't you worried?"

"I am." He said. "Okay… what can I do to make you feel better?"

"I need to be sure." She said, reaching for him. "Please, arrange a marriage for Axel. I need to be sure that he and Roxas won't be possible."

"Alright, alright." He patted on her shoulders. "I'll do what I can."

* * *

Axel couldn't believe his… father actually agreed to her. Then again, what could that man possibly not do?

"No." Axel said flat-out. "I won't see anyone."

"It's not wise for you to go against me." He said. "You have to realize I have as much determination as you do."

"Go ahead and try me." Axel crossed his arms.

"You are my son, after all." He sighed. "Such a stubborn temper."

"I don't enjoy being compared to you." Axel wrinkled his nose. He regarded himself as someone from a different world than his father's.

"Very well." He said. "But you will have to listen to me eventually."

"This is ridiculous." Axel said. "I can't believe you're actually going with what she's doing."

He said nothing. Then sighed.

"She is my wife. I will support her as much as I am able."

"But even you have limits, don't you?" Axel leaned forward, testing. "I can already see you don't exactly agree with what she's doing. Why force yourself to do something you don't believe in? Are you that crazy for her?"

"If you haven't noticed, yes." He stared back at Axel, with resolution that rivaled Axel's. "I admit I have never been a good father to you. I was not a good husband to your mother, either. I didn't recognize my responsibilities. I suppose it is too late now to say anything. But now I have found the one—she is the only one who had ever been able to captivate me with her spirits. I have to fight alongside her."

Axel looked away, huffing. Why didn't he have the same determination twenty-three years ago when he was born—_no, control yourself, Axel. Like he said, it is too late now for him to do anything. It is useless to pick out old responsibilities to blame._

"Well, whatever you do, I won't let you break me and Roxas apart." Axel said.

"Then you leave me with no choice." He said. "Organization XIII will break up tomorrow."

"Actually, no it won't." A voice interrupted their conversation. Axel smirked. His mother approached the table and sat down next to Axel. "I own Demyx's family business now."

"When—"

"Long time no see." She smiled. "Have you been sitting in your little throne in that CEO office of yours for so long that you didn't notice it got bought last week?"

"You—!" He sat up, embarrassment reaching his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but your 'Demyx threat' won't work anymore." Axel said. "It's a shame—this girl is very pretty indeed. But no thanks, I will not be marrying her."

A waitress placed down plates of desserts on the table. Axel's father stood up.

"Oh, you won't stay for the dessert?" His ex-wife asked mockingly. "It's this restaurant's pride."

He paused. "We have nothing more to talk about." Then walked.

"Hold up." Axel said. "One last question: do you really, really agree with what your wife's doing right now?"

He looked to the side, mused, then said, "No."

* * *

Roxas had gone down to skins and bones.

He had no sense of time. Don't know how many days it's been since he was locked up here.

He counted, though, that he didn't eat for five days.

Five days are a lot of willpower.

Five days also take their toll.

But he didn't feel like eating. He'd want to throw up if he ate.

When his sister gave him food, he'd take the bowls, head over to the window, the only one that could be opened a little, and dump it all outside. Or he'd flush it down the toilet.

His patience was thinning. All energy gone.

Couldn't move at all. Couldn't quite remember who he was. What he was doing. Where he was. What was he living for? There was something important, but he couldn't quite remember. What was he living for?

Axel.

He was holding on with the last of his strengths on the memories of Axel, that face that was starting to blur. Such a distant dream…

* * *

A/N: Do not believe Roxas' half-sister... There are plenty of gay celebrities out there. Adam Lambert is one to start with. Sir Ian McKellen is the second lovely choice with his "Fuck all you haters" attitude.


	18. Chp 18: Ramification of determination

**My Boyfriend is a Pop Star**

Summary: He's my half sister's stepson…wait what?

* * *

**Chapter eighteen: Ramification of determination**

"I did everything I could." He said, shaking his head. "The chances weren't high in the beginning."

"But I needed it!" She said loudly, almost unable to control herself. "I thought you could be of help."

"I'm sorry." He said. "How about we just stop this? It doesn't have to turn out this way."

"There _is_ no other way!" She said. "What do you mean it doesn't have to turn out this way? This is the only way."

"But we can't control everything." He said. "How are you going to deal with this now? Axel's not going to get married."

"Shh!" She said harshly, throwing a glance over her shoulder. It didn't seem like he was too loud. "Roxas doesn't know that."

"What are you…"

"Roxas doesn't know Axel won't be married." She said, the gears of her brain clicking into work. "If I could just convince him…"

"Are you sure you want to go there?" He frowned. "We don't know what will happen."

"Oh, I'm willing to try anything now as long as it can get Axel off of Roxas' mind." She sighed. "Anything."

Fault of the word choice. She was not willing to try _everything_. She had overlooked a possibility—too blinded by her own ambition to accomplish her goal. She had not taken into consideration an option that Roxas had seen way ahead and was ready to take.

* * *

It had been a little more than two weeks since Axel last saw Roxas. It was killing him. He wanted to know how Roxas was; was he eating enough? Was he keeping warm, staying healthy? Was he getting enough sleep? 'Cause Axel sure as hell couldn't.

He could only try to keep himself from wanting Roxas by imagining. Imagining that they were together—a year later, two years later. What would they be like then? Roxas would be going to college. They could go out of country during summer and winter break. Go surfing and skiing and do all sorts of things. Roxas would like that. Roxas said he could snowboard. Axel couldn't; it'd be fun to learn.

Axel blushed; they could even get married. Well, of course, only if Roxas agreed to. That's… yeah. But… they could fly to another state; or heck, they could just go out of country—to Spain maybe. Barcelona would be a beautiful place to get married at. And then they'll go on a two-month honeymoon around Europe and Asia. Of course, their marriage wouldn't be recognized as "marriage" in California, but who cares? He loved Roxas and that was all the proof he needed.

And maybe they could adopt children. The procedures would be a pain in the ass, but together they could make it work. Have a little family of their own. Nobody else has to know about it. Axel would be a good father, unlike his own, he would spend more time at home. He could just work from home.

Then he realized his heart was breaking apart. Where was Roxas? He couldn't stand this. He couldn't do this alone.

* * *

She breathed heavily as she put together Roxas' breakfast. This would be her final push. After this, if all went well, it would be over. Roxas would agree to forget about Axel and move on. Things will be back to normal again.

She took the tray, and turned, knocking off a picture frame.

It was a picture of her, Roxas, and their father.

She picked it up. A glass shard sliced her finger.

"Ow!" She winced, sucking blood off from the tip. Furious, she called for a maid to clean up the mess.

"Throw that picture frame away." She said. "I don't ever want to see it again. And find a new frame for the picture—"

A drop of her blood had splattered onto the picture. It fell right on top of Roxas' face.

On the other end of the hallway, in his study, Axel's father was laying down instructions.

"If anything happens today," He said. "If anything happens to Roxas today, I want you to get Axel."

"Yes sir." Windsor bowed. "But… to where?"

"I will tell you…" He said. "But I hope I won't have to."

Windsor looked at the forlorn image of his master. He frowned, too, getting worried.

* * *

Somebody knocked on the door. Roxas didn't budge from his place next to the window, leaning like a puddle of mud against the wall and the ground. The bird chirped to its babies, and took off from the tree. Tears welled up in his eyes.

_I want to become a bird._

He'd never imagine his own sister could do this to him.

The nights he spent shivering in darkness, frightened to death, cowering to a corner. Engraved in memory.

"Roxas?" Her sister asked from the door. She opened the flap and placed in a tray of breakfast. "There is something I've got to tell you."

"What is it now?" He said, his voice no louder than a whisper. "That I'm grossing you out? I'm a sinner? What?"

"Roxas, please don't make it anymore difficult." She whimpered.

"Was I now?" He said. His lips were white; they were trembling.

"Roxas… It's about Axel…" She said. Commit evil. "He's going to… get married."

The spinning world froze. A tiny crack spreads, shattering the ice. Roxas had no more tears in him to cry.

"I don't believe you." He said. "You're just saying it to make me forget him."

"I'm not, it's true!" She said. "Do you know how long you've locked yourself in there? Two weeks and a half, Roxas—he thinks you don't love him anymore. He thinks you gave up on him."

The icy shards crumbled on him. He wavered.

"His manager and I convinced him that it was all better if he married a girl—that would be most normal for a guy."

"You're lying…" Roxas whispered.

"No, I'm not. Really." She said. "It's because you just wouldn't come out… He said he didn't have a lifetime to wait for you. Oh, I don't want to say this to you, but… he said you were just one of many. He said you missed your chance and now he'll never come back to you. Roxas, it's time to let him go."

"_I don't have all day, mister Roxas."_

Axel could say that. He really could. He had before. Was that it? Was that the end? Just, "I don't have a lifetime to wait"? It didn't matter, all those things they did together, and the troubles they overcame together?

He couldn't wait for two weeks?

Not even if Roxas loved him with his whole heart?

Not even if Roxas was willing to spend the rest of his life with him?

Roxas closed his eyes.

"I'll let you think about it, Roxas." His sister said. "But honestly, I think he isn't worth the effort to remember."

Then she left him in the room.

He glanced outside.

What beautiful weather it is.

Blue sky. Not a single piece of cloud.

What a pity. Such a beautiful day to die on.

He glanced over at the tray of breakfast. He crawled. Crawled pathetically on the ground, over to the tray.

One bowl, one plate, one cup. One spoon, one fork, one pack of sugar.

He picked all the stuff off of the tray.

He grabbed the tray, and, with much effort, grabbed a bedpost, and stood up.

Staggering stagger. To the bathroom he went. Did he even have enough energy to hold the tray up?

Whatever. Gotta give it a try.

Smash the mirror with the tray. Everyone downstairs was shocked. His sister freaked out.

Hurry, a piece of mirror shard, take it.

"Roxas! Roxas! Open the door!" She was frantic. "Oh, he can't! Get me the keys! _The keys!_"

Sharp edge against soft skin—not really. Bony skin was more like it.

Blood.

Finally, release.

* * *

"Roxas!" Axel startled up from sleep. His heart was jumping fast.

His cell rang.

"Master Axel?" Windsor asked.

"Windsor?" Axel tried to catch his breath.

"Master Axel, something terrible has happened." Windsor said as quickly as he could. "You must head over to St. John's Hospital this moment."

Something was wrong. Something was not right.

He got off from the bed. Put on some random clothes. Baseball cap, glasses, and hurried out the door.

"St John's Hospital." He said to a cab driver.

He arrived, and hurried into the emergency department.

"I'm there." Axel said into his phone.

Up ahead, turning in from the ambulance entrance into the emergency room, was a gurney wheeling a skinny boy in. Two people ran after the gurney, and the woman sobbed, breaking down before the emergency door. The man next to her tried to hold her up as she slumped down onto the floor.

They were his parents.

* * *

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR all!

EDIT: omg omg omg the last scene is stupid... screw the 6th sense thing we're going the normal realistic route. Funny how I had NO need to write new stuff... Just rearrange some of the sentences and delete something and it makes more sense now.


	19. Chapter nineteen: Karma

**My Boyfriend is a Pop Star**

Summary: He's my half sister's stepson…wait what?

A/N: PLEASE re-read chapter 18's last scene as I changed a bit of stuff.

* * *

**Chapter nineteen: Karma**

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HIM!" She screamed at Axel, pulling at his shirt. He was indignant; fire on his face. How dare she scream at him when she was at fault? "IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

She was tearing her dignity apart. She didn't care about anything but yelling at this point. Everyone in the hospital was starting to stare. What a scene she had made; what a dark aura she had brought down onto everyone.

"That's enough!" Axel's father finally yelled, effectively shutting her up. "Are you out of your mind? Look at what you've done to yourself! Didn't you do all these things, work so hard, to make sure Roxas had a good life, that he had friends, went to school, had a lover, and most importantly—to be happy?"

She sobbed.

"Is that what you call happy?" He shouted into her face, pointing at the door of the emergency room. Axel didn't even want to be reminded of the image—that bony blond boy… was Roxas.

"Oh my God…" She shivered. "Did I… Did I do this to him?"

Nobody wanted to say anything. They feared her reaction.

She slumped on the floor, her spirits gone.

The redhead was traumatized. The unthinkable happened—he was relying on, all this time, that she wouldn't hurt her own brother. But the deepest of human obsession cannot be underestimated.

He looked up at the glaring red light of the emergency room. Something pulled at his heart. He slumped into a chair.

Silent tears spilled out from his eyes. He did not sob; he made a strange noise, a sort of a wail, a sound that toddlers make when they couldn't get what they want or saw the most precious of their things break. Windsor tried offering him some water but Axel ignored him. It was the first time his father saw him cry.

Axel did not know waiting could be so horrifying until then. Waiting and waiting, for a result that he might not even want to know. What would he do for the rest of his life if Roxas really… He didn't even want to start imagining.

* * *

"Give me 400cc of blood. Prepare for blood transfusion. Get him IV, too. He needs some food supplements." The doctor and nurses worked ardently. "Starting stitches!"

A nurse cleaned Roxas' arm and hand for the doctor to perform his operation. She noticed something.

"Doctor, this…" She said.

"What? I can't be distracted." He said, and took a glance at Roxas' hand she was holding. "Is that…?"

"I'll check if it's recent." She said, and went to busy herself with getting equipments. The doctor looked back at the bony, hollow cheeks on Roxas' face.

"Who could possibly do this…?"

The nurse came back, scrutinized the wounds on Roxas' hands.

"Affirmative, doctor." She said. "I think we better get the police."

* * *

After what felt like eternity, the red light finally turned off and the doctors came out of the emergency room. Axel scrambled up towards the doctor.

"Are you Roxas Key's family?" The doctor asked, pulling his mask off. Roxas' half-sister and her husband stood up as well.

"We are."

"He got twelve stitches on his wrist, there is no life-threatening danger as of right now." He began, and everyone seemed to deflate. "But he was very weak, suffering from malnutrition, and lost a substantial amount of blood, so I'll have him hospitalized for a week for precaution. He will be referred to a psychiatrist because it was an attempted suicide. Standard procedures."

"Oh, thank you!" She exclaimed.

"However," The doctor continued. And behind him came a nurse along with four police officers. "We found bruises and scratch marks on Roxas' arms and blood in his fingernails, therefore I have reasons to believe that he had been tortured or forced into malnutrition. The officers here will have to take some samples from you guys for the investigation."

She looked panicked.

"Before you go, can one of you come with me to do the hospitalization procedures?" The nurse said. And Axel stood up.

* * *

"You will be released for now when we process the samples. We'll call you again if anything comes up." The sheriffs said and let Axel out of the room. He knew what would happen now. Punishment will be brought to those who deserve it, after all. But anxiety didn't settle down. He headed for the room the hospital arranged for Roxas.

"Can I visit him right now?" He asked the nurse stationed outside.

"The doctors said no visitors for tonight. The patient needs rest." She said. "But you can look from here."

He nodded, and stood before the window. Through the blinds he could see Roxas, sleeping unconsciously on the bed, monitored by machines. He needed not only one IV stand, but two—another one for nutrition injection.

He had never felt as worried before.

Would he be able to be of any comfort to Roxas, after what the blond had gone through? Sometimes the damage can be so deep that even the best of efforts cannot heal. He certainly never had the experience—he didn't want Roxas to feel like he's alone in this, that no one could understand him; but what could Axel do? He never went through the same thing.

"Master Axel, it's late." Windsor came in and said. "Should I arrange for you to go back?"

"No." Axel answered before he could think. "I don't want to leave him here."

"You are welcomed to stay here, if you wish." The nurse said. "Although… we don't have any beds for you." She glanced over at the humble couch.

"I'll sleep here, it's fine." Axel said. "Windsor, can you go home and prepare stuff for me to stay here?"

"Master Axel, are you sure…?"

"Yes." Axel nodded. "Please, just do it."

"… Understood." Windsor nodded, and left.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Axel was let into Roxas' room to sleep in the couch there. He had moved, just to be a little closer to Roxas. He definitely wasn't used to sleeping in the couch—it was squished and uncomfortable. But he could look at Roxas if he slept here, so he did.

Morning came peacefully. The redhead, unaccustomed to the narrow space, rolled out and fell onto the ground.

"Ow!" He climbed up with a painful elbow. Roxas was still asleep. The nurse said he might stay sleeping for two to three days because of the intense rest his body needed.

Axel sighed, and stood up, heading over to the blond. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and touched Roxas' hand. It was clean now after the careful wash the nurses performed. The entire wrist area was bandaged securely.

"Hey, Rox." Axel whispered, and sorted the disheveled bangs on Roxas' face. The oscilloscope beeped steadily. "Everything's okay now."

Roxas' chest rose and fell steadily.

"I wish I knew… I didn't know they could have done something like this to you… Oh, but that's not an excuse, huh? I couldn't come rescue you… You had to do it yourself." Guilt.

"Master Axel," Windsor said from behind. Axel turned around. A police officer headed in.

"The results of the samples came out." He said. "We've determined that your father and stepmother are potentially involved in illegally imprisoning Roxas. We need you to come with us for a standard testimony and confirmation."

Axel gulped. He turned back to Roxas. What would Roxas want to be done? What would he want of his sister?

"I'll be right back." He said to the unconscious blond, and went with the officers.

* * *

"It was two and a half weeks ago," Axel said. "When my father and stepmother came back from their belated honeymoon.

"They were upset when they found out that Roxas and I had fallen in love with each other. She was screaming and yelling at us. She was saying that Roxas wasn't supposed to do this; that it was wrong for us to be together, that he should have a normal life and not be gay.

"My father and she grabbed Roxas from me. They pushed him into a cab and drove away. I couldn't catch up after them. After that, I tried going to their house and asking to see Roxas, but they wouldn't let me. They said Roxas didn't want to see me. I asked his school and they said Roxas had taken a whole month off from school. Even his friends said they haven't seen Roxas for a while.

"Then yesterday morning, my butler called me to tell me to come to the hospital."

"So the last time you saw Roxas before you came to the hospital was two and a half weeks ago?"

Axel nodded. The officer eyed him suspiciously.

"Let me see your hands."

Axel pulled up his sleeves. His arms were clean—no new scars or marks of healing wounds. Roxas didn't hurt him when he was pulled away.

"Alright. You check out okay." The officer said, writing something into the folder in his hand. "If we need anymore information from you, we'll contact you."

"I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"What would happen to my parents?" Axel said.

"They will be prosecuted." The officer answered simply. "Once Roxas wakes up and we get a testimony from him. There will be enough evidence."

Axel gulped. He didn't know if that was what Roxas wanted. But he could do nothing other than telling the truth.

"You can go now."

Axel thanked the officer and left the room. He inhaled deeply, and exhaled with a whimper, leaning weak against the wall.

"I can't believe they actually did it…" He said to Windsor. The elder man frowned with sorrow.

"It is… regretful."

"How's Roxas?"

"He is still sleeping."

Axel nodded and headed back towards the blond's room.

* * *

With the intravenous feeding, Roxas' condition seemed to improve in a couple of days. The nurse said he should be awake any minute now.

Axel looked closely at the love of his life. Who would've thought that this kid he just met three months ago could make him go almost crazy? But the memories were there—the three days at Disneyland, the ordeal with beating up Zexion, the incident of Naminé and Carrie, the bliss of having dinner together—all there. Axel held the blond's hand gently.

"Roxas…" He said. "If I had just admitted it earlier…" They'd just started, and Axel was already given a huge stall. Fate was like the referee who called halftime when a player just got onto the field. And everyday the police came in to see if Roxas was awake, waiting to get his testimony.

"I don't know what I should do about your sister…" Axel whispered. "Should I press on the charges? Should I tell the lawyer to ask for a lesser sentence? What should I do? What do you think, Roxas? Do you forgive them?"

It was Roxas who taught Axel forgiveness. If he had been himself three months ago, Axel would've killed whoever dared to hurt his true love, if he had one. He never forgave anyone—his father, his mother, the world. But the blond had gotten angry over Axel's stupidity and forgave him so many times. He would probably forgive his half-sister, too. That was one thing Axel had learned about Roxas. That was one of the things he loves about the kid.

"I can't do this alone, not without you." Axel shook his head. "You see how unsure I am? Can you imagine what I'd be like if you're gone? I can't cook for myself, I can't do any housework—hell, I don't know how to take care of myself. You've been doing all these stuff for me… I need you, Roxas. I love you."

* * *

All was dark.

He felt that warmth next to him again. _Axel?_ Was it just another dream? Was he hallucinating, hoping that he had somehow been transferred to Axel's side?

Was he dead?

He couldn't move his left arm; it hurt too much. Oh yeah, he cut himself. So he wasn't dreaming, if it hurt so much. He raised his right arm and reached leftward. He touched something soft. It felt just like Axel's hair.

He opened his eyes.

Axel was sleeping beside him, sitting in a chair with his head down on the bed. Roxas smiled. He wished this wasn't a dream.

_He's going to get married._

Pain stabbed into his heart. Nothing hurt more than an untouchable dream. He noticed Axel was holding his hand. He touched it, trying to pry it open.

Axel moaned a little. Shuffling, he woke up, and green eyes met blue ones.

"Roxas!" Axel exclaimed, waking up fully. "Oh my God, you're awake!" Axel turned to the nurse outside. "Get the doctor!"

Roxas blinked.

So it wasn't a dream, after all.


	20. Chapter twenty: Clinical Observation

**My Boyfriend is a Pop Star**

Summary: He's my half sister's stepson…wait what?

* * *

**Chapter twenty: Clinical Observation**

The doctor flashed his flashlights into the bright blue eyes. They left burn marks on the back of Roxas' vision. The doctor wrote something down on his clipboard, nodding, as if satisfied.

"You're looking a lot better." He said to Roxas. "Probably will be good for check out by the end of the week."

Axel exhaled. The doctor shoved the clipboard into its box and left with the nurse. Everything felt kind of unreal; Roxas couldn't quite believe the whole thing was over—even though he would rather not go through it again.

His hand was held by Axel's again. He turned to the redhead, unsure of what to say, when he found tears crowning around Axel's waterline. Axel tried not to sob out loud, and buried his face into his arms, unwilling to let Roxas see his tears.

He was finally released from the anxiety of the past few days.

"Axel…?" Roxas asked. It broke his heart to see Axel like this.

"Master Axel was very worried about you." Windsor said in Axel's stead. "He hadn't left the hospital for the last three days while you were here."

"I was so scared… what would I do for the rest of my life if you were gone?" Axel looked up, smudging tears away.

"But…" Roxas said. "I thought you were… going to get married."

"What?" Axel frowned, then remembered, and nodded. "Your sister _did_try to arrange a marriage for me. But I refused. God, look at what you've done to me! I've never cried this much for anyone. How could I even think of being with anyone else?"

It was Roxas' turn to bite his lips guiltily.

"Oh, but what about Demyx?" He grabbed at Axel's hand worriedly. "Wouldn't your dad make him bankrupt?"

"My mom bought Demyx's family company." Axel smiled, patting Roxas' hand gently. "She's okay with us. Do you know what she said to me? She said, 'Roxas knows how to cook, how to do the laundry, the dishes, housework. In these days, even _girls_ aren't like that anymore!'" Axel's smile dissipated to a sadly grateful expression. "She said I'm lucky to have you."

The knots in Roxas' heart relaxed.

"Axel, can I do something?" He asked. Axel raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

Roxas reached out, trying as hard as he could not to hurt his bandaged wrist, and hugged the redhead. Axel was caught by surprise, and his heart almost melted at Roxas' hug. Finally, for the first time since their confession, they tightly embraced.

"Sorry to interrupt." Somebody opened the door, not caring about interrupting a reunion. Axel and Roxas broke away, looking at the woman dressed in white robe.

"My name is Selphie Tilmitt. You can call me Ms. Tilmitt." She approached the two as she read the file in her hand. "I'm a Psychiatric Counselor, from the Psychiatric Division on second floor, room 5. I got a report about you from your doctor. He said you have attempted suicide. As standard procedure we would need you to start seeing a psychologist, but the police has explained to us the special circumstances, and so I am here to observe you for a day, to decide whether you will need further psychiatric attention."

Roxas and Axel looked at each other. The blond was a little uncertain about what he should do; the last thing he needed now was someone to label him as a lunatic and give him all these troubles. No, that would only kill his relationship with Axel. But somehow, Axel's big and warm hand holding his made him feel secure.

"Okay." Roxas said.

The lady sat down in a chair next to the bedside dresser. "Don't mind me. Go on with what you were doing."

Both boys reddened. There was no way they could do this with her staring at them. So instead Roxas decided to open up conversation.

"Axel, I'm going to be alright. Why don't you go home and take a rest? Have a shower, maybe?"

"Don't worry about me." Axel said, patting Roxas' hand. "Windsor had been getting me whatever I need to live and sleep here these three days. I assure you, I'm clean."

Roxas cracked a smile. Axel grabbed a remote control from one of the drawers next to him and turned on the TV in the room.

"What'd I miss when I was… gone?" Roxas asked.

"We had a concert." Axel said, tuning the TV channel up to the one that showed their concert broadcast. "In LA Pride Mainstage. I wanted to… promote homophobia awareness."

Something tingled in Roxas' heart. What Axel meant was exactly what his half-sister was.

"Axel… I don't want you to think badly of her…" He looked, hoping to convince the redhead.

"I know you don't." Axel said. "I know you'd forgive her. You always forgive everyone. I'll try. But it's hard… Roxas. I'm still having trouble believing that she could do this to you."

Roxas bit his lips, grasping for something to say.

"Me too." He finally said. "But we can do this. I'm willing to wait for as long as she takes to understand us."

Axel smiled gently and nodded. The TV changed into a roaring soccer game.

"It's the Manchester United!" Roxas sat up with interest.

And so the two of them spent a couple of hours following the soccer match as Ms. Tilmitt sat quietly, taking notes from time to time. They'd roared when their favorite teams goaled, then Roxas'd be pulling too hard on his arm and his IV stand would rattle as he winced at the pain. Axel instantly became worried and cooed as Roxas giggled at Axel's overreaction. Then they'd kiss softly. Ms. Tilmitt was almost convinced that Roxas was obsessively relying on Axel for mental comfort, until the police brought Roxas' sister in.

"What are you doing? He's not ready for this yet." The psychiatrist stood up hastily in an attempt to stop the policemen from letting her into the room.

"Ms. Tilmitt, it's alright." Roxas said in his bed. Once again Axel's hand gave him a sense of security. She turned around a little skeptically while the officers escorted Roxas' sister, handcuffed, into the room.

"Axel, I want to… talk with her alone…" Roxas looked up at his love. The redhead nodded and said he'd be right outside.

"I want to remain here for monitoring." Tilmitt said to the officers who almost escorted her out. They shrugged helplessly.

"…" A silence fell inside the room. Then Roxas' sister finally opened her mouth. "You still want to be with Axel?"

Roxas nodded.

"Even after all that?" She said. "Even after what I've put you through?"

Roxas nodded again. Another moment of silence ensued, before Roxas realized the implication of his nod.

"Oh, I don't mean that your opinion doesn't matter!" Roxas said. "I…" He was helpless with words. "I… What I want to say is, I really love him, Sis. I know why you reacted that way. I understand it. But I can't lie to myself either. I don't know what I should do. I don't know which side I'm supposed to listen to. I'm torn in between.

"And I know this may anger you again, but…" He paused. "He's the only one I'd ever want to be with. The first and probably the last person I ever truly wanted. I love him. Is that bad?" His eyes started tearing up. "I love him."

"Don't cry, Roxas." The blond's tears began to trigger a knot in her heart. "Oh, for God's sake, don't cry!"

"But I don't know what I can do." He tried to wipe the tears away. "I love him so much, but you don't like that."

"Are you happy with him?" She asked.

Roxas nodded. "I am. I am."

"What if you guys break up afterwards?" She said, one last attempt.

"That's not fair!" He said, indignant. "You don't know if that'll happen!"

"What if it does?"

"…" Roxas hesitated. "I don't know. I don't know what'll happen in the future. I can't guarantee anything. But, does that mean I can't try it, just because I can't guarantee it won't turn out good? Is that what you mean, Sis?"

She blinked. She realized she was asking him to give up his future from trying. What's a young man got for his future except trying everything out?

"No, I… I don't mean that." She said.

"Look, Sis, I'm eighteen." Roxas sighed. "I know what I'm doing. And if it turns out that I'm wrong, I'll take the consequences. I'll take the responsibilities. It's time you let me do that."

She said nothing. Her mind was reeling like crazy. She has to accept that her own brother is going to be with her stepson, that they indeed feel this way for each other, and she has to accept all of that.

"Time's up." The officer said, taking Roxas' half-sister up by the arm. "I'll come record your testimony in a moment, Roxas."

Roxas nodded, and it was all over now, for real. She would be prosecuted no matter what, and he'd lose his only family left. He heaved another sigh, grasping at the blankets to stop himself from letting the tears out. Axel came back into the room.

"She's gone, Axel." Roxas said, a little too numb of the hardships of life to cry. "My only family left. She's gone too."

"You have me." Axel held the blond. "I'm here."

* * *

"That will be all." The police officer said while standing up. "You take care."

"Thanks." Roxas said, sipping from a cup of hot chocolate that Axel bought him. Ms. Tilmitt on the side stood as well, and handed the officer a piece of paper. They whispered something in between themselves, and the police left.

"It's five in the afternoon now." She said, looking at her wristwatch. "I've finished observing you. It is to my conclusion that you do not need further psychiatric assistance."

Roxas sighed. "Thank you."

"I believe you are suffering from… a less fortunate life." She said, patting Roxas on the arm. "And there's nothing I can do about that one. But if you ever need someone to talk to," She hands him her business card. The blond nodded.

* * *

Roxas finally saw Sora and Riku again a few days later. They've come to pick him up to go home after learning from Axel that he couldn't make it to check Roxas out of the hospital.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us right away." Sora said disapprovingly, shaking his head. "I'm worried sick!"

"Gee I'm sorry." Roxas said, ruffling the brunet's hair. "I thought Axel already told you guys."

"Well, you guys obviously don't have the right communication." Riku said.

"Shut up, Riku." Both Roxas and Sora said simultaneously. Riku raised his eyebrows, hiding hurt from his face, and the other two laughed.

"So, what happens now?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Roxas shrugged. "I suppose not much will change. I'll still be staying at Axel's. Well… duh. But I guess… there'll be the trial I have to go to, and from now on I visit her at the prison, not at her house."

"I wonder…" Sora began, but stopped midway. "Never mind."

"What?" Roxas pressed.

"I wonder how long they'll get for sentence." Sora finished. Roxas said nothing and looked at the corridor he was walking down.

"I don't know." He finally answered. "But, I think they'll plead guilty. I hope that will lessen their punishment."

"But Roxas! They almost killed you!" Sora said.

"No. They almost made me kill myself." Roxas said. "Sora, I know I sound stupid wanting to forgive them, but I do. She's my sister, after all."

"Sora, you should try to understand." Riku whispered into his boyfriend's ear. The brunet downcast his eyes for a moment, musing.

"Okay…" He said.

"Well, if we've got this down," Riku said, approaching the automatic entrance door, "Do I hear some hungry stomachs?"

* * *

A/N: So, the ending of this story is really weird because the storyline jumps in time. Technically this is the last chapter of this story, but only because the storyline on this time stage ends here. The _de facto_ ending is next chapter, which I've named it the "aftermath" while really, this story is only half-complete without it. I suppose it most closely resembles an epilogue, but since there is no prologue to the story I won't call it an epilogue. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please look forward to the next!


	21. Aftermath: Once in a lifetime

**My Boyfriend is a Pop Star**

Summary: He's my half sister's stepson…wait what?

* * *

**Aftermath: Once in a lifetime**

You only experience so much once in a lifetime. Like meeting a rock star. Some people never even experience that, let alone falling in love with one. Well, then again some people never even experience falling in love, period. So when he looked back and thought about it, Roxas figured that all of the luck his life saved up for him from all of the unfortunate his life gave him was used into meeting this rock star and falling in love with him. So he felt he couldn't ask for more.

But life was giving him more anyway, because here he was at his college graduation, standing among his fellow students who were still picking up their graduation cap that they had thrown into the air earlier, and Axel was in front of him, on one knee, with a ring in hand.

"Hey, Rox!" The sound of his best friend in the major, Hayner, came behind him as a hand tapped his shoulder.

"Oh my God!" Roxas jumped and grabbed Axel's hands, dragging him up to his feet. With haste and nervousness he pulled Axel with him. "Congratulations, Hayner!" He yelled behind his back. Hayner was thoroughly confused. "I'll see you later!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Roxas asked upon pushing Axel into his car.

"What?" That wasn't the reaction Axel was expecting.

"Do you have any idea how crazy of a hassle we're gonna get into if somebody saw—"

"We've been through this, Roxas. I don't care. I want us to be together and I don't care what other people think…"

"Oh, we're not teenagers anymore, Axel. Can't you see what I'm trying to say…"

"What does this have to do with age? Do I have to be a teenager to want to marry the person I love?"

"No but then maybe that suggests you should stop acting like one?" Roxas asked with his tone raised, like an adult chastising a child. "You know, this is something I've always hated about you—sometimes you just act on impulse like a teenager."

That touched Axel's soft spot, and he got defensive. "Really? Are you sure it's not the fact that I'm a celebrity that you hate? You just don't want anyone to know your boyfriend is me because you're too embarrassed to admit—"

In the spark of moment of anger, Roxas slapped Axel.

"Go cool down your head." Roxas said. "And leave some space between us for a while."

* * *

It's no surprise to Roxas that news travels fast through the media, but what _is_ surprising to him is that news also travels fast within the band. He had to wonder if Axel taped a notice on his forehead saying "Roxas is ignoring me" because pretty much within half a day of their argument, Demyx texted Roxas about the postponed engagement, Zexion called to make sure Roxas was okay, their album's project manager called to complain, and even the lady who brings the band refreshments during breaks seemed to know what happened.

And now Tifa was visiting their house, checking up on Roxas. She looked at the blond still trying to cook calmly, but could see that he was looking pretty upset. She sighed.

"So I guess you didn't answer him?" She asked.

"No." He said. "What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything." She said. "We had to cancel the recording because he wouldn't even open his mouth. Do you know how much trouble it was to reserve the studio and then cancel it?"

"Sorry." He said, cutting cucumbers.

"What did you say to him?" She asked.

"I… I said he acted like a teenager." Roxas mumbled. "And that I hated it when he acted on impulse. Just like what you said, about him making you guys cancel the recording. This is something in between us; he should know better than to let it affect his job and other people."

She sighed even more. "Roxas." She held still his hand that was holding the knife. "But that's what everyone love about him. He affects us. It's like he can infect us with his emotions. That's why his songs sell."

Roxas said nothing. Now it was her turn to reproach him.

"Isn't that the reason you fell in love with him too?"

"Yeah." Roxas replied quietly. Now he sighed and put down the knife. "Tifa, I know I was harsh, and I'm reflecting upon it. But I need you to understand how many things are going through my mind right now. It all came so suddenly." He turned back to the sink and washed his hands, moving over to do other preparations. "I'm only twenty-two."

"My parents got married when they were twenty-three." She shrugged. He wanted to glare but didn't.

"Just… I need some time to think about it, okay?" He said into the fridge.

"Well, you could've just said that." She said, heading back for the living room. "Besides, I don't think he was acting on impulse." She looked back one last time and caught Roxas' questioning gaze. "The proposal. It wasn't on impulse."

* * *

Rachael Yamagata's _Reason Why_ played softly in the background. It was a turn for slow from the fast blasting Katy Perry song just now. The surface of the bar counter changed color from red to blue. Pence was making a scene out of himself up on the stage screaming 'The graduation party had only just begun!' Hayner cackled at his friend who got a nasty talking-to from the DJ. Roxas gave a soft chuckle.

"So, where'd you run off to after graduation that day?" Hayner turned to his friend, and asked. That was two days ago.

"Oh, just home." Roxas said, thanking the bartender who gave him his second beer.

"Home, eh?" Hayner stared directly in front. An assortment of spirits sat silently on the shelf. "So when are you going to give us a tour around it?"

Roxas didn't have the heart to say "never." He smiled at his friend, "I don't know."

"It's your home!" Hayner said.

_If I could so easily bring you guys in, I would_, Roxas thought. The thing is he couldn't. He could only vaguely remember, but the first time he brought someone else into the house was with Naminé, and everyone all knows how that ended up.

"I see, I see." Hayner said. "Boyfriend won't let you, huh?"

Roxas couldn't muster up the effort to say "that's not it" either. Hayner looked as his friend tried to find some words.

"It's alright." He said, his eyes lingering on Roxas a second before going back to the bottles of gin and vodka. "…Are you happy with him?" At least Roxas seemed to live normally, with a normal social life, with friends from college and all that. His boyfriend, whoever that is, at least wasn't a manipulative controlling bastard like Olette's ex.

Roxas's hand subconsciously touched the label of his beer. He grabbed the drink and downed a gulp.

"The truth is, I've been proposed to recently." He said.

"Oh really?" Hayner said, with a grin. "From him?"

"Yeah." Roxas chuckled, looking at his fingers.

"Congratulations!" Hayner patted his shoulder.

"No… I haven't answered him yet." Roxas said. "I don't know… He's probably just joking around." He said dismissively.

"Why do you say so?"

"I don't know… With his personality and stuff…" Roxas looked away from Hayner's inquisitive gaze. He knew himself that wasn't the true reason.

"Hm… Is that so…" Hayner said with a tone of disbelief. "For the person that you know him to be, is he the kind who would take something like marriage as a joke?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I mean…" Hayner said, musing. "I don't know him, so I can't say much. But I know you, Roxas, and I know you're not the kind of person who would get into a relationship with someone else if you know that person isn't serious about you. So… unless you made a mistake, I don't think you'd choose someone who jokes around like that."

Hayner's words were like a wand that tapped onto something in Roxas' heart. What does it say about himself if he had so little faith in someone he spent four years with?

"But still…" He sat up, pulling his feet onto the ring under his stool. "Why do people want to get married so badly? I mean… is it necessary? What's wrong with the way we normally live? We can be together when we want, walk away from each other for a while if we don't want. Just do things the way we want to. Isn't life happier this way than getting married? All I see nowadays is people getting married and then end up hating each other's guts. So much so that I start to wonder if it was worth it to begin with."

"Well… that _is_ something we gotta think about." Hayner nodded. "But isn't that what it means to share your life with someone? It's like a journey that can only be embarked on with two people. Sure, you'll have times when you hate him, and times when you're not happy with him, but… isn't overcoming those what it means to be married?"

Roxas bit his lips, thinking.

* * *

Axel rolled the ring on each of his knuckles. One, two, three, four, and back again. The ring was made of platinum with the simple design of an engraved line running deep in the middle. He wondered if the thing was useless now and he should just toss it. He sighed, slumping down further into his chair. Demyx's soft rhythmic tapping of a pencil against the score in front of him somewhat soothed his nerves. They were in Demyx's house at the moment, Axel sleeping over for the while when Roxas remains ignoring the redhead. Axel pulled his long legs up the chair and curled into a ball. He just wanted to be alone right now. Tifa had insisted that Axel stay with Demyx. In a way she seemed silly: what could Axel possibly do? But then in a serious consideration: what _is_ he to do now? If Roxas says no—or worse, if his actions had scared the blond enough to break their relationship… He didn't want to imagine it; that face, that beautiful blue-eyed face, with sorrow buried deep behind the irises, softly telling him that he just couldn't spend his life with Axel…

"You okay?" Demyx looked up from the score at his friend.

"No, I'm not." Axel sat up. They remained in silence for a moment before Axel sighed with frustration at himself. "Why did I have to do that? I mean, I know he's got a snappy temper sometimes but I'm usually the patient one and take it in and I've never blown up on him. Why did I have to say those things? I don't even mean any of it!"

_Ah, the guilt_, Demyx thought. "Well, maybe you've just been the nice one for too long."

Axel looked at his friend, not comprehending or not wanting to.

"What I mean is, it can't always be just him having his way and you have to take it all. This is a two-way thing, Axel. You put a lot of yourself into this relationship and it's only fair that he does the same for you. I don't think you did anything wrong when you defended yourself because it was just as unreasonable for him to lash out on you like that. I may have no right to say this, but he _was_ disrespecting your feelings when he said you acted on impulse. I mean, come on, Axel, I know you've been thinking about it since the beginning of the year. I know you've thought through it really carefully and there's no reason why he should assume otherwise."

Axel's hand, unbeknownst to himself, had fisted around the ring as Demyx said these words.

"With that said," Demyx sighed. "Of course you don't want to start arguments every time you guys come upon topics like these. _Talk_ to him. Let him know that you have limits too, and try to find a way so that both of you can talk about it without blowing up on each other. Try to stay off each other's nerves, you know?"

Axel breathed in, and let out another sigh. Demyx was right; he only wished that he could _have a chance_ to do that now, hoping that it's not too late.

* * *

That night, against Demyx's protest, Axel had decided to go home. It was a problem between him and Roxas, he thought, and there was no excuse to bother Demyx about it. He felt like he had already given everyone else so much trouble about this—it was obvious how unhappy it made Tifa and how unprofessional it all seemed.

He entered the foyer, all lights lit. Just then Roxas slid open the door to the kitchen and walked out, and their eyes locked dead on with each other.

Roxas looked as if he had something to say, but he kept his lips pursed and stalked off to the room he used to sleep in before he moved into Axel's room. _Sorry, Demyx_, Axel thought, _looks like I'm not talking to him tonight either_. He had been dating Roxas for four years; he knows better than anyone that when Roxas had something he was set on doing, he'd go through with it.

Axel sighed and headed off into their room. He was tired and he was Roxas-less for three days. It was so incredibly strange when he had to sleep in his bed alone again without Roxas by his side after not having done so in three and a half years. It was cold, for sure, and it _sucked_. He stopped at the door, not wanting to go in given that another lonely and empty night by himself was waiting up ahead. He looked to his right and at the door Roxas disappeared into.

_Talk to him. Let him know that you have limits too, and try to find a way so that both of you can talk about it without blowing up on each other._

Somebody has to break the silence, and if this is how it must go, then he would do it. He knocked on the door.

"Roxas." He said. No response. "Babe, open the door."

Nothing. Okay, fine, he can still talk this way.

"I know you're listening." He said. "Look, I'm… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Another apology. It feels like they've been here before. Like the repetition of a behavioral pattern that they both were helpless to change. It's as if nothing has changed—Roxas like he used to be, locking everything up inside, and now the blond felt further than ever from his reach. It was making it painful for him to even breathe. "The thing is, Roxas… I may be more sensitive than I thought I was. I know you've been trying to protect me and protect us, but… I've introduced you to my entire life—my family, my friends, my co-workers—_everyone_ knows about you. It's because you're special to me and I want to let you in. But… when I come to think of it, you've never introduced me to your friends. You never bring me along when you hang out with them. I don't know if they even know I exist." Axel gulped. How should he go about this? He felt like he needed to pad the words with extra-soft padding. Bubble-wrap the whole thing if he could. "I'm not accusing you of anything. But I just don't want to have to feel like I'm a _thing_ to be hidden every time your friends come around. I'm not asking to become friends with them as well, but I don't want to feel like you're trying to hide me from everyone you know. I don't want my identity to be a burden on us." Was that too defensive? He couldn't tell because there weren't any response from Roxas. He closed his eyes and slumped his forehead against the door. He had said it; he had confessed the thing that had bothered him somewhat unconsciously for these years. It was true that at first he didn't want Roxas to tell anybody about their relationship; but if they were going to get married, people have to start knowing.

He looked up and down at the unmoving door. A strange feeling was beginning to rip across his heart. He picked his staggering self up and dragged himself to bed.

* * *

Roxas was all curled up in the bed. A spot in the pillow and the sheets was all wet with his tears. He felt so guilty and yet so pushed at the same time. He loves Axel, and he had just found out how much he'd hurt the redhead. But he didn't want to say yes right now—he didn't want to marry Axel out of guilt. It wasn't the right timing. He was to marry Axel under his own accord, because he wants to.

Sleep has never evaded him so much, and under such circumstances, either. He wished for nothing more than to be held by Axel, to feel that warmth that lets him know everything was okay.

* * *

When Axel woke up, he almost thought Roxas was back by his side. He turned around in his bed to see what caused him to think so. Warm fuzzy steam wafts from the tray placed silently on the dresser next to the bed.

Breakfast.

Roxas was nowhere to be seen. Loneliness hit Axel as he looked at the only evidence of his love's being in this room earlier. If he made Axel breakfast, he had to still care. It was a good sign, Axel told himself, and he believed in it.

After breakfast he walked down to the kitchen to put the tray away. Then his glance swept over a magnet calendar on the fridge, and he realized why Roxas wasn't here. It was his first day at work. Upon graduation Roxas had found a job, and at this moment he was probably getting his initial training.

There was another mark on the calendar, two days after today, and Axel immediately cursed at himself upon seeing it. How could he have almost forgotten about their Europe tour scheduled to start next Monday? Two days later he would be on a plane to England. He groaned; he wished he would have a chance to talk to Roxas before then. The blond should know that he's leaving if he'd been looking at the calendar on the fridge door. The lack of communication in between them was eating away at Axel, leaving him wrapped in insecurity and uncertainty.

* * *

The first couple days at work were incredibly and unexpectedly time-consuming. He worked extra hours both days and came back pretty late. But Axel was not home either days. He knew Axel was probably held up at rehearsal, but he had wanted to see Axel one more time before he left. What would he say if they were able to meet? What _was_ he expecting him to say? An apology? A single word, a phrase, or an entire explanation?

Feeling the urge to stand up and do something, he put down his suitcase onto a dining chair and walked up to a phone. He punched in the number to Tifa's office.

"How can I help you?" The call was answered after three rings. Her voice was somewhat expectant.

"Is… Is Axel there?" He asked.

"No." She took a moment to answer. "He's at the airport. He should be checking in."

"Wait, right now?"

"Yeah." She said. "And I have to go soon too. I thought you knew we were leaving tonight."

"I didn't know when exactly." Roxas said. "He never… told me."

On the other end of the line, Tifa sighed. "Roxas, do you want to come see him go?"

It would be a lie if he said no, but he had so little time. "I'll try to be there in an hour." Silence.

"And you want me to keep him there for as long as we could?"

"Please, Tifa. I need to talk to him." He said.

"Well then call him!"

"No, I need to see him—I need to talk to him face-to-face." That earned a suppressed, frustrated groan from the manager.

"Well, you better hurry up." She said. He was out the door next second.

* * *

_Axel. Have you ever imagined where we would be in ten years? Would the sky be as blue as it is today, and maybe even better? Maybe it would be alright then for us to take a walk down that park with our hands connected. Do you think that would be possible? The world would accept us as we are, and it's free to love. We won't have to listen to anybody, and we won't have to worry about anything._

_We're already there, Roxas. The future is here and now. We can make it happen, Rox. In ten years I'll be right here with you. You know that._

* * *

He wasn't gonna let Axel go away thinking that he was alone. From the sounds of it, that seems to be the exact way of thinking Axel is having. From birth, to a rough childhood, to rebellious teenage years, and independent college life; come to think of it, Axel had a much lonelier life than it seemed on the surface. Sure he had plenty of people around him all the time – that just happens when you are rich and especially when you turn famous. But Roxas was the one who had the lucks of a normal life. Being a normal boy, pitching and batting baseball in the backyard with his dad, having big holiday dinners and spending Christmas with everyone together. Friends and family, loved ones. Axel never had that…

Until now. _He_ is Axel's loved one. Roxas stopped in the airport lobby, coming to realize where his train of thought was bringing him. Axel was asking him to be his family.

Fear bubbled up his stomach, and he pushed it down, distracted himself with finding where Axel would be.

"Axel!" Roxas caught a glimpse of his beloved redhead at the head of the security line. He was preparing to remove all articles airport authority deemed appropriate for prying into. He whipped his head around upon hearing his name. Looking over the snaking line of passengers he found Roxas standing outside the tape stanchion.

"Don't think for a second that I wasn't there for you." Roxas said, hoping his words would get to his boyfriend. "Never, Axel. I'm here the whole time just like you were for me."

And when he saw Axel about to tear up in the middle of the lines, covering his lips and squeezing out smiles just to stop himself from crying, Roxas felt loved. And then he felt it – he felt the want to give it back. To love as he is loved.

* * *

In the following weeks, Roxas tried to bury himself in work to forget about Axel's missing presence. It did him no harm anyway, as he needed the extra time to catch up on everything he'd learned at his new job. The logistic logs left over by the person in his position before were a mess, and he had been staying in the office beyond midnight everyday to clean them up.

Just then, a bubbly chime from his computer echoed in the empty office. Axel came on Skype.

Roxas put his face into his palm and pondered. Should he call? Should he wait? Maybe they'd best talk when they're face to face.

Axel had made the choice for him. The chirpy ringtone danced with the icon on the screen. Roxas gulped, and answered the call.

"Hey." He said. There was a moment of silence.

"Hey." Axel mirrored.

"Up so late?" He looked at the clock. Eight-o-three. It would be 4am over in Europe.

"Can't sleep." Axel's voice came over as coarse and worn out. "Are you home?"

"No, I'm at the office." Roxas sighed. "Overtime."

"What, just you?"

"Yeah." Roxas said, mindlessly tapping the end of his pencil against the sheet of paper in front of him. "It's Friday night; everyone else is out."

He could hear Axel breathe in and exhale in a sigh.

"Axel, about the…"

"I miss you."

Roxas felt warmth spread on his cheeks. _I miss you too_.

"God, I want this tour to be over." Axel continued. "I want to go home."

"Axel… Remember what I said."

"I know, I know." Axel said. "I can't be a kid about it. I won't. I'll finish this tour properly. I just… wish you were here with me. I gotta bring you here some time. It's so beautiful in Europe, you know? You know what they say about Rome, that it wasn't built in one day? I don't think anyone can truly understand that until they've actually been here themselves."

A smile found its way onto Roxas' face. "Tell me more."

"Hm?"

"Tell me more about your trip." Roxas said.

And Axel started telling him. He described all these places, all the people he's met on his way, tried to describe the scenery, though he was clumsy with his wording. The excitement in his voice seemed to bring back life to them, and has infected through the phone connection to Roxas. Roxas could see Axel, sitting behind that screen, exhausted to the point where he couldn't sleep, but suddenly sprang back to life as he recalled the vivid memories of his travel.

"…And then Demyx tried to bike over the puddle and it splashed all over him!" Axel exclaimed, sending them both into a fit of laughter.

And after the laughter subsided, Roxas felt an incredible sadness fill his heart.

"Axel…" He put down his pencil. "…I miss you too."

"Rox…" Axel's voice sounded choked up. He was probably making this hellish for the redhead.

"I want to see you. Can I?"

Axel knew right away what Roxas meant. He didn't mean turn on the webcam and meet over the screen. He meant let's take a flight and meet somewhere.

"Yeah, Roxas. You know what, let's meet right now." He said. "Let's meet halfway."

* * *

Roxas sat watching taxis drive by in front of him under the overpass. He was thinking. The train of his thoughts snaked through the things that had happened since graduation. Slowly he was coming to a realization—a revelation of sort. The automatic door next to him slid open to a few people coming out of it, the intercom message "Welcome to LaGuardia Airport…" temporarily leaking out into the air.

"Roxas."

He looked up at the voice. It all seemed a bit unreal to him. Axel smiled gently under the shadow cast by his beret and squatted down so they were eye level.

Roxas reached for the back of Axel's head and kissed him. The beret was knocked to the ground. Axel felt something lift in his heart and kissed back.

"Axel…" Roxas hugged his boyfriend.

"Hm?"

"You're going to miss your concert, aren't you?" Roxas asked. It was the weekend for him, but not for Axel. "Tifa's going to be mad, right?"

Axel let out a helpless laugh. "Hm, I think so." His arms gave the smaller blond a light squeeze. "It's alright. You're worth it."

"I'm sorry." Roxas said. "I know I was the one saying all that about immaturity and being impulsive, but I'm the one who's been immature all this time. Tifa was right… The truth was I was insecure, because you're such a big star and you're so popular with everyone. I wasn't sure of how I should go about being your… your hus…"

"Roxas, you were just scared." Axel pulled away and looked at Roxas' face. He remembered what Demyx told him, that he had to be more honest as well about his thoughts, "Well… was it really such a shock to you that I'd propose?"

Roxas tried to figure from Axel's eyes and his own memories. "The trip that you said we would go on after my graduation, the one you started planning for in February… is that the honeymoon?"

"Uh-huh." Axel nodded, a smile sliding his lips open.

Roxas' eyes seemed to light up with revelation. So Axel had been thinking about getting married with him since the beginning of the year. He hadn't noticed them this whole time, but now that he is prompted to face it, Axel's attitude had been changing slightly and slightly over the months, becoming more affectionate and lingering both in daily life and in bed. No longer were they consumed by sudden heats of passion, but a kiss before someone went out the door, or a slight touch on the waist as Axel reached behind Roxas for a towel while Roxas brushed his teeth, or tickling Axel to get him out of the dining chair so he would help with the dishes have appeared almost instinctively as part of their daily routine.

"Axel, I want to marry you." Roxas said. That sentence came out easier than either of them had thought, because it was such a sure truth for Roxas, and it suddenly seemed insensible for him to have said anything else. He truly wanted to marry Axel from the bottom of his heart, because he realized that _he_ was the one who couldn't do without Axel. Axel had been living alone most of his life, in the house that was too big and lonely for one person to live in, until Roxas had come in, and started filling in the empty spaces with photographs and memoirs of their relationship. But it was Roxas who'd put up those photographs, wanting nothing less of hard evidence that they are together. "I want to be your family."

Axel couldn't find the right words to say. Roxas hugged him again, and he finally moved his lips, "I love you."

Sometimes those three words lose their meaning after being repeated over and over again in years; but today, Axel was pretty sure they had found the meaning in these words again.

* * *

Needless to say, skipping an entire Saturday concert was unacceptable and Axel got a pay cut. He went around every agency and crew office to apologize. He kept the entire thing quiet from Roxas, because he knew that if he'd told Roxas he would worry over it, and Roxas did not need distractions from his job at this stage. He seemed exceptionally bright and motivated to everyone else after coming back and worked ten times harder to get the remaining shows running smooth with his extra energy.

Roxas got back to Los Angeles on Sunday and began planning for the wedding. It was strange to him. He wasn't quite prepared to envision himself in a tuxedo, heading off to a church or court to get married. After all, even some _straight_ people never once find someone they could marry for life, let alone _gay_ people. And even those who found their true love, all thanks to society, how many gay couples ever actually _married_?

The wedding was decided to be in New York. Axel had wanted to get married in Spain but since they were going there for the honeymoon, Roxas promptly lifted the map pin and dropped it back within Uncle Sam's jurisdiction. Axel's mother constantly pestered them about all the little details involved with the ceremony and the party, to the point where both boys wanted to smack their heads upright.

"She's really excited about this." Axel couldn't help the grin on his face, shaking his head as he scrolled through the hotel options in Spain.

Roxas ended the call with a press of the button. "I'd be excited if my only son was going to get married." He plopped onto the couch, leaning on Axel's side. "Especially when said son had been slutty for the most of his whole life."

"What do you mean, 'slutty'?" Axel feigned hurt, and leaned away from the computer so that Roxas was partially leaning over his chest. Mischievously he laid a hand on Roxas' stomach.

Roxas slapped his hand and gazed up at green eyes. "_This_ is exactly what I mean."

"Oh come on you enjoy it as much as I do." Axel smiled and helped himself to Roxas' neck. His hand slid in between Roxas' legs and the blond yelped.

"Not on the couch." Roxas said sternly. Axel looked up at Roxas with a sarcastic look of 'Really now?'

"We've even done it in the kitchen before…" He whispered into Roxas' ear. "And _you_ were the one who suggested it, too."

It was true. That was on one of the days when Roxas had finished all his finals for that semester. Two prior weeks of stress, an Axel with a lot of free time on his hand, and a worked-out Roxas with the heart of going into party mode ended up in lovemaking right in the kitchen.

"Okay, how about this—you stop right now, and tonight you can do what you want." Roxas pried Axel's hand away. The redhead looked at Roxas with half-incredulous and half-teasing eyes.

"What_ever_ I want?" Axel asked.

"Anything but bondage." Roxas said, and went back to going through his phonebook to figure out who to invite to their wedding. They tried it once and all Roxas had to say about it was that it was silly.

"Didn't you like playing pirate captain and hostage?" Axel asked teasingly as he too went back to his computer.

Here is where the usually quick Roxas-style witty comeback did not come.

"Roxas?" Axel asked. He looked over Roxas' shoulder at the cell phone screen he was staring at.

"I haven't told her yet…" Roxas said. "About our engagement."

Axel recognized the address. It was the county jail.

"I think you should." Axel said. Even though she couldn't come to the wedding, Axel felt Roxas' half-sister at least have the right to know what's happening to her brother's life.

"I know but…" Roxas said. "I don't know how she'd take it. She was so against us to begin with." Indeed, that is the sole reason she is in jail right now.

"Roxas, she's your family." Axel said.

"_You're_ my family." Roxas turned to the redhead. He was still getting used to that, but it was sinking in fast and he felt comfortable saying it too. "It's why we're making this happen." He put his hand into Axel's.

Axel smiled gently and brushed some of Roxas' bangs out of his eyes. "You're right. Well, just do what you think is the right thing to do." Roxas is an adult now. He can decide for himself what he ought to do.

"Thanks." Roxas brought Axel's hand to his lips and kiss the back of Axel's hand.

* * *

On the day of the wedding, in through the wooden doors of the chapel the guests were filling in. Pretty much the whole of Axel's insides are plagued with twisting butterflies. His hands involuntarily rubbed against each other while Demyx gave him a pat on the back. What if Roxas gets cold feet? What if he decided that he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with a rock star who's _sometimes_ got an overblown ego?

Then the limo pulled in and Axel held his breath to see that beautiful thing coming towards him. Roxas was really good at making Axel want to sing. Like with his knees down on the ground and singing every word of praise that he knew, but then Roxas would get embarrassed and the wedding is really about to start.

He reached out his hand to hold Roxas', wishing he had words to describe how beautiful he looked.

"Let's go." He settled on that for now.

* * *

The officiate welcomed everyone in the seats with an address of what true marriage meant. After all the speech and the laugh at occasional jokes, Axel and Roxas were asked to cite their own vows.

Axel went first, pulling out a flat piece of paper where he'd prudently wrote down his vows. He reached for Roxas' hand, and felt the lump in his throat relieved with a look at Roxas' gently smiling face.

"Dear Roxas,

Today is a day I will never forget. Four years ago you and I were mere strangers, and if it weren't for some fortunate circumstances we would never have met. Roxas, you taught me what it means to truly love someone, and how to express my love for you. In our years together, I have come to realize my wish to share my life with you, that the same journey I take for the rest of my days will be so much fuller with you by my side. So today I stand here to ask you to join me in marriage, as I would feel more honor and happiness than words can describe in being your husband, and in taking you so."

Roxas' hand squeezed Axel lightly. The witness smiled upon the end of Axel's vows, and asked Roxas to do the same.

"Axel,

It's been a long way we've come to get here today. Everyone who knows us will know that, in the beginning, we've had our differences. I knew nothing about you, and we had a hard time understanding each other. Oh yes, we had quite a bit of arguments."

Roxas glanced over at the audience, who immediately let out laughter. He glanced back at Axel, remembering their early days.

_We'll still live our lives separately. We won't probe into each other's privacy. No nothing._

"But… slowly, and surely, you began letting me in. The more we stumble into each other's insecurities, the more we learn about each other.

_It's just… I've never had dinner with someone at home. It all feels kind of awkward to me._

_When I was your age, this was my favorite place to come and cool myself off when I was upset._

_Now don't you cry, Roxas. Everything will be okay._

"I found out many things about you. Things I didn't like, things I did like. And things I couldn't help but love.

_Is that what you say about people you slept with? You don't remember them? I always thought people were supposed to do that kind of stuff with the person they love._

_I know, I'm sorry. I was drunk—that's not an excuse, I know. I shouldn't have behaved that way. I'm sorry I hurt Zexion and almost hurt Demyx._

_You didn't hurt Zexion and Demyx only._

_It must have been because he wanted to protect you. He never wanted you to worry, so he smiled to you. He must've hoped you would learn only to smile, and never to cry._

_Did you hear that? Be nice to me._

"And then one day, I learned just how much this person, this person right in front of me, treasures me. How far he would go to protect me."

_Most importantly, she has hurt more than just me. In the process of this, she has hurt someone who is very important to me. Her obsessive behavior is endangering my family and the people I love._

_I've known Axel for a long time. I know what kind of a person he is. If he said he would protect someone, he would never do anything to hurt that person. And Axel has told all of us in the band, all of us here, that he wanted to protect you more than anyone else._

_There are also a few more rules I want to add. If either one of us wants to share our problems with the other person, that other person must at least hear out what the problem is. And, if either one of us have something to celebrate about, he must tell the other person and share the joy._

As if his thoughts were somehow telepathically conveyed to Axel through their handhold, Roxas could see the tears Axel was trying to fight from rimming up.

"I got you. I got you, Axel. I feel the love you're giving me." He squeezed Axel's hand again, pulling the last straws behind Axel's resistance to crying. "And I want to say thank you. Thank you for your love, because you've made me realize…

_I never got the chance to tell you this, Axel, but I don't think I'll ever get sick of hearing your voice. How could I get sick of hearing your voice, the same voice that made you so famous?_

_At least I can look up at the stars, and remember the one star that I truly love._

_Don't think for a second that I wasn't there for you. Never, Axel. I'm here the whole time just like you were for me._

_Axel, I want to marry you. I want to be your family._

"That I love you too, and I am graciously gifted to have you as partner for life."

Tears of joy. It sounded so cheesy like typically fairytale endings, like every cheap chick flick movie that ends with everyone crying in happiness. Perhaps somewhere in the back of people's minds it had become nothing more than a silly motif only to be found in movies. But at this moment, Axel had finally found the true feeling, the true essence behind what it means to shed tears of joy. He _is_ the luckiest man alive. He was sure of that.

Demyx presented the rings for the couple to exchange. Axel took the one for Roxas, who automatically placed his hand into Axel's. His other hand went up to wipe away the tears on Axel's face. The redhead laughed a bit with embarrassment as he put the ring into Roxas' fourth finger. Roxas then did the same for Axel, biting back excitement.

Following the exchange the officiate declared, "By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss."

Axel couldn't wait to pull Roxas into a kiss. Their lips met in a soft, smiling kiss, and it felt evermore like a blessing to know that from today on they could share as many of these kisses as they wish.

* * *

"Inmate ID 10446…" Muttered the lips of a man-like female correctional officer. She stopped upon a cell door that looked just like any others, and looked inside. She tapped the iron gate with her baton to catch the inmate's attention. "They have something for you at the mail counter."

The prisoner was let out of her cell and taken down to the mail counter. She was handed a simple off-white envelope. Back to her cell she was taken, and finally she opened the letter.

_Dear Sis,_

_I hope you are doing alright in there. I had wanted to tell you this when I come visit you next time, but as vacation dates work out for me at my new job in comparison with the county jail visit hours, I don't have the chance to see you before we take off, so I'll write you here first._

_Axel and I are getting married. We're getting married in New York, and then we'll head over to Europe for the honeymoon. I'll send you the pictures over as soon as we have it. You should know that Axel treats me well. He treats me very well, to the point where I don't think there would've been anyone else that I'd meet later in my life who would treat me as well. Even to this day, I am happy we're together. You know me, I'm stubborn about a lot of things, but despite all of the things we say to each other, I've found that at the end of the day he is still there for me. He never left me, no matter what happened. When the police took you away, do you know what he said? He said he was my family now. And that's what our marriage is about. Making our family._

_The thing is, Sis, I love you too. If you ask Axel, he'd tell you I've forgiven you that day at the hospital when you left. But I was always too afraid to let you know. I don't know how you would react, I don't know if you even want my forgiveness. I'm afraid you would really disown me, that I would truly lose my last family. But I'm not afraid anymore. Axel is my family now, so I can feel some more confidence when I tell you this:_

_I forgive you._

_You're my family too. I look forward to the day when you are released. Let's have dinner together then._

_Take care,_

_Roxas_

Suddenly, amidst the air in the cold cell warmed up by the late morning sun coming through a small cell window, a wailful sob hiccupped its way through. She buried her face in her palm, the end of the letter in between her fingers touching her forehead as if she was praying to it. In between what was shaking from sobbing and nodding into her hands, she whispered,

"Thank you, Roxas… Thank you."

* * *

**Thank you for all those who supported this story!** Really, I applaud you for holding on there despite that long absence of updates. I know _I_ probably can't stick around that long for a story in progress so your support really impresses me and it IS what keeps me going. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, and hope to see you again in the future!


End file.
